Please say something
by lili-pebeta
Summary: TRADUCCION. El ministro de magia quiere a Harry Potter muerto. Él va a exoticos lugares para evadir su destino.SLASH FEMSLASH Jacob/Harry Leah/Luna
1. Chapter 1

Please say something

Paring: Jacob Black/ Harry Potter

Autora original: Mariel Nightstalker

Nota de autora: Creo que no puedo escapar de las garras pegajosas de Twilight/ Harry Potter todavía. Realmente traté de seguir adelante, pero Jacob exigió más atención.

Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no obtengo ningún beneficio de ello. Los derechos de Twilight van a Stephanie Meyers, y Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling. Alguna influencia se ha tomado de "Juventud y Revolución", que pertenece a CD Payne.

Capítulo Uno

Era un día hermoso. El sol estaba fuera, y había incluso algunas aves tardías que trinaban en medio del helado y brillante paisaje. La hierba era de color marrón, los árboles eran marrones, y los zapatos eran marrones.

Había una roja filtración debajo de ellos, corría tan calurosamente por el dorso de sus pantorrillas que no hubiera creído que estaba sangrando, si no viera las pruebas de alimentación de la tierra. Se extendió, tiñendo las escarchadas puntas del césped de color rosa.

Levantó los ojos, encontrándose con los de Tom. Los ojos de Tom no eran de color castaño. Ellos eran rojos, rendijas delgadas puestas en su apuesto rostro.

Harry no sentía nada al verlo caer hacia atrás. No se suponía que debía acabar así. Diablos, no iba a iniciar de la manera en que lo hizo tampoco, pero esta guerra parece tener una mente propia. Salvo... salvo que no podría existir otra vez hasta que todos se hubieran ido, quedaban todavía los miembros del Círculo Interno. Sólo hace unas horas, seguramente, pensaron que eran inmortales.

Sus labios temblaban, y volteó a parpadear perezosamente en el silencio de los Aurores antes de desaparecer. Les dejó que piensen lo que quieran. No fue ningún asunto de ellos si él decidió apuñalar a un hombre que se parecía a un ser humano ordinario a excepción de los ojos, en medio de un parque público. Fue un buen día, justo el tipo de día como las guerras deben terminar.

000 000

-Usted está acusado de dieciocho cargos de asesinato a sangre fría, tres cargos de incendio, un cargo de consumo de alcohol por menor de edad, traición contra el Ministerio, conspirar para matar a varios de cientos de personas en una explosión, tratos con los reclusos, la asistencia en el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, y varias otras acciones de variedad terrorista.

Harry decidió centrarse en el eco y no el hecho de que él estaba atado a una silla en el centro de la sala de audiencia más grande del Ministerio. Fue la más grande, de modo que podría caber la prensa y sus flashes, la gran multitud de personas ricas que había pagado un buen dinero por el honor de decir a sus nietos que estaban en la audiencia de Harry Potter, y las numerosas figuras políticas que decidieron a aparecer.

Se rascó el muslo con vaguedad, preguntándose si habría papilla marrón o gris para el almuerzo de hoy cuando fuera retenido de nuevo en su celda.

El había terminado la guerra. El asesinato a sangre fría era necesario. El Ministerio nunca habría sido capaz de sortear las lagunas legales para condenar a los del Circulo Interno, por lo que los mató él mismo. Tom era ridículamente simple. Estaba sólo a una pizca de convertirse verdaderamente en inmortal cuando Harry lo mató. Si él no lo golpeaba cuando lo hizo, en un parque público, estaban condenados, estarían bajo un reino eterno del terror, en lugar de acusarlo de todo lo que podían. Como se decía en los Estados Unidos, si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo.

Tristemente, Voldemort había recuperado su aspecto juvenil de Tom Riddle, y llevaba documentos de identidad falsos muggle cuando lo mató. Como tal, los resultados de su heroísmo parecían bastante malos.

El mundo mágico todavía se negaba a creer que Voldemort se había ido, para agregar insulto a la injuria.

-... Por la presente se le condenará al beso del Dementor.

¡Oh, mierda! Debería haber prestado más atención. La sala se iba congelando, y se puso rígido como el primer grito fantasma de su madre, empezó a sonar a través de sus oídos.

No. No iba a terminar de esta forma. No podia. Se había pasado toda su vida escapando de la muerte, y estaría condenado antes de que se diera la vuelta y dejar que el Ministerio pomposo lo condenara a la miseria sin alma.

Cerró los puños, y la silla en la que estaba encadenado empezó a tambalearse. Las ventanas decorativas se doblaron hacia afuera y hacia atrás por las olas de furia que giraba fuera de él. Los cristales se rompieron, y el suelo tembló.

La gente estaba gritando, pero él no prestaba atención. Todo lo que podía pensar era, que no moriría de esta manera.

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Please say something

Paring: Jacob Black/ Harry Potter

Autora original: Mariel Nightstalker

Capítulo dos

La cúpula encima de su cabeza, pintada en colores chillones que representaba los ministros anteriores y los jueces, estaba torcida hacia arriba y explotando hacia el exterior, como una flor desplegada del desierto. Su silla se arrancaba a sí misma de su columna de hierro y se elevaba. Podía sentir a los Dementores siguiéndole, y una mano con zarpas le agarró el tobillo. La silla suspendió su vuelo hacia arriba y se tambaleó.

-¡No!

Fue tomado inapelablemente en descenso, la mano (si se puede llamar así) se desplazó hasta la pantorrilla lacerada. Se apoderó de la cadera a través de los pobres vestidos de prisionero, y sintió que sus órganos se desplazaban por dentro de él, tratando de trasladar su calor, tan lejos de esa mano como fuera posible. Lily gritó, y se empezaron a ver destellos verdes en las esquinas de sus ojos como sus ojos se deslizaron a la vista del túnel. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se desmayara por la presión.

Apretando sus manos tan firmemente como pudo alrededor de los brazos de la silla, estrujó. La madera empezó a dividirse, en primer lugar en pequeñas astillas y luego en virutas de gran tamaño. Tronaban y saltaban, lloviendo sobre el Dementor. No parecía importarles, y se izaron en la parte posterior de la silla. Sin ellos activamente tirando de él hacia abajo por más tiempo, lanzó un nuevo estallido de magia que lo impulsó hacia arriba y fuera de la cúpula.

Aterrorizados magos se dispersaron cuando aterrizó en su piso del Ministerio, y el Dementor lo liberó para perseguir un sospechoso hombre que estaba haciendo una carrera por las puertas. Harry vagamente recordaba haber oído que los delincuentes que fueron indultados justo antes de ser asesinados por Dementores tenían que tener mucho cuidado, porque un Dementor te seguirá hostigando incluso después de tu absolución.

Su visión se aclaró, la voz de su madre desapareció. Aturdido y todavía con dolor pulsátil en las articulaciones debido a su despliegue sin precedentes de magia sin varita, se quedó con la presencia de un escritorio volcado cercano.

Alguien chilló terriblemente, y envió una mirada en su dirección. Alguien susurró su identidad, y de repente todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado.

Confundido, se dirigió a la puerta. Nadie trató de detenerlo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar, una vieja bruja le susurró: -Ninguno de nosotros creemos que usted hizo algo mal, cariño. Tenías toda la razón para matar a esos Mortífagos asesinos.

Hizo una mueca, tratando de sonreír, y asintió con la cabeza: -Gracias, señora. Eso significa mucho. Ojalá los Aurores sintieran lo mismo-.

Piped up, -Los vamos a despistar si preguntan-una bruja mucho más joven, posiblemente una interno, corriente arriba-Usted no merece morir.

-Buena suerte.

Él salió de su oficina, comprobó la sala y vio a los Aurores emerger del ascensor. Maldijo y se precipitó a la escalera, llegando justo a tiempo. Irrumpieron en la oficina que había estado en cuestión de segundos antes, y las damas en el interior gritaron. Sacudiendo la cabeza, corrió por las escaleras. Casi cayo boquiabierto sobre un anciano que estaba subiendo las escaleras a un ritmo glacial.

Pidiendo disculpas, le agarró del brazo y lo apoyó hasta los otros tres tramos de escaleras.

-¡Gracias, joven! ¡La mayoría de los jóvenes en estos días no se molestan en detenerse, y mucho menos me ayudan!

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose un poco torpe- Tenga un buen día, señor.

-¡Gracias! ¡Tú también!

Saltó la barandilla y cayó dos pisos más abajo. Repitió el proceso hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Hace tres meses, cuando se supo la noticia de que Fenrir Greyback estaba trabajando con Voldemort, todos los hombres lobo fueron reunidos y almacenados dentro del Ministerio "para su custodia". Nadie parecía preocuparse por las violaciones de sus derechos, consolándose con la idea de que eran hombres lobo, y por lo tanto su embalaje como sardinas no era técnicamente una violación de los derechos humanos.

Este fue el piso en que se les mantuvo. Se acercó a la puerta, puso su mano sobre él, y empujó. En vez de resistir, como él esperaba, se volvió hacia el interior fácilmente en las bisagras bien aceitadas. Una zona de espera alegre, con sofás de cretona y un recepcionista dieron la bienvenida a sus ojos.

El hombre detrás de la mesa levantó la vista, y se estremeció cuando vio la ropa de prisionero de Harry. Harry saltó hacia delante antes de que pudiera apretar el botón de alarma, y lo derribó contra alfombra. Había un patrón geométrico en rojo.

El rostro del hombre se puso rojo cuando Harry apretó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Le soltó cuando sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, extendió sus piernas para que él pudiera tener más espacio para respirar mientras se inclinó sobre él.

Jadeando, trató de hablar. Las palabras no salían, por lo que esperó hasta que él contuvo la respiración antes de susurrar: ─ ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

El hombre movió la cabeza─ ¡No te estoy diciendo, psicópata!

Harry enroscó sus manos en el cuello y empezó a apretar de nuevo. El hombre se apoderó de las muñecas y trató de quitarlo. Harry esperó hasta que fue dejándose caer por ahí como un pez varado antes de que se apartara de nuevo.

─ ¿Y bien?

─ Es... ...─ él resolló─ Es peludo y colmillo.

Harry frunció el ceño─¿En serio?

─En serio, estás ahorcándome... ¿te voy a mentir?

Harry no respondió a eso, si bien lo hizo fue darle una patada en la cara cuando él caminó alrededor de él hacia la puerta con candado. Podía sentir el crujido de las salas en los nervios, haciendo que su pelo se parara en las puntas.

-Colmillo y peludo- dijo con una mirada severa. La puerta se destrabó y se abrió hacia adentro. Fue recibido con el olor de los muy animales excrementos humanos y animales de piel húmeda. Preparándose, entró y encendió las luces. Hubo un grito colectivo de los hombres lobos que fueron sorprendidos por la repentina luz.

Filas de cajas con barrotes continuaron sin cesar delante de él, un largo pasillo de la miseria. El más cercano hombre lobo le miró con interés, y vio que algunos de ellos estaban jugando una especie de juego con montones de paja en forma de pirámides. Él asintió con la cabeza a ellos.

-Buenas tardes.

Se miraron unos a otros en silencio, evidentemente confusos. Hizo caso omiso de ellos en favor de mirar los gafetes contra las paredes. Estaban ordenados alfabéticamente. Bajó hasta que encontró "Lupin, Remus" y se asomó por los barrotes. Remus tenía barba, y estaba vestido con un saco del mismo color marrón irregular como el resto de los hombres lobo. No le cubría todo, y Harry se preguntó si había un grupo de apoyo para los jóvenes obligados a ver las bolas del amigo de tus padres.

-Remus.

Él no respondió.

-Remus.

Podría hacer esto todo el día.

-¡Remus!

O no.

Remo se contrajo y luego se puso en posición vertical, golpeando su cabeza contra el plato de agua incrustada en el muro. Harry se sintió un poco mal del estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que era el mismo tipo de plato que se puede comprar en tiendas de mascotas para tu mascota. Él olió, y alcanzó un soplo de algo curioso. Lo drogaron. Todos los hombres lobo más fuertes o educados estaban drogados para evitar que se escaparan.

-¿Remus?

-¿Harry?- Remo sonaba horrible, como si se hubiera tragado un papel de lija-¡Oh, Dios mío, tienes que salir de aquí!- parecía darse cuenta de las ropas de prisionero. Harry lo apartó con una sonrisa.

-Estoy muy por delante de ti. Vamos, vamos a sacarte de aquí- golpeó el botón 'abrir' y entró en la jaula para ayudarle a sus pies. Remus tenía algunas autoinfligidas barras a lo largo de los antebrazos que estaban rodeadas de pus amarillo. Estaba infectado.

Apoyó a Remus contra la pared exterior de su jaula y echó un vistazo a los rostros a su alrededor. La mayoría de los hombres lobo lo observaban, de pie junto a los barrotes de sus jaulas. Nunca había visto un espectáculo más lamentable, la dignidad humana robada y aplastada más allá de la creencia.

Decisión tomada, corrió hasta el final de la sala, todo el camino hasta "Zumhagen", y apretó el botón de 'abrir'. El hombre lobo dentro lo miró estúpidamente, sin entender su libertad. Harry le abofeteó la mejilla con suavidad.

-¡Vamos, a moverse antes de que alguien venga a acá! ¡Ábreles a los demás como tú, ve!

Él asintió con la cabeza aplastada en Harry en un abrazo de agradecimiento, e hizo un recorrido por ella. Su mano chasqueó bruscamente y presionó unos pocos botones, cuando pasó. Harry tuvo que trabajar en los que se perdieron, y establecer a los lobos liberados para hacer lo que él no podía en el frente. Remus parecía más despierto cuando Harry se encontró a su lado, y escaparon en una manada de lobos a toda velocidad.

Se movían como uno por las escaleras, varios miles de pares de pies de ambos sexos, e incluso algunos niños golpeando en la antigua escalera de piedra. Los Aurores los sorprendieron a los pies de la escalera, y ellos atraparon a ocho hombres lobo antes de que fueran vencidos y desarmados. Llevaron a sus compañeros inconscientes sobre sus hombros a la Flu, con Harry activando para ellos. Ellos le hicieron pasar a través primero, la gratitud brillando en sus caras sucias. Él les saludó y les gritó las coordenadas de Estambul, publicado en el cartel de gran tamaño colgado en la pared.

Las llamas verdes los consumieron, y sostuvo firmemente a Remus, como ellos barrieron el paso por cientos de hogares, algunos de ellos tradicionales y otros sólo pozos de fuego en medio de cabañas o tiendas de campaña.

Salieron en un lugar caliente, lleno de gente. Apenas reconocieron al asistente efusivo que los recibió y los condujo fuera de la plataforma de Flu. Contuvo la respiración mientras se inclinaba en contra de un muro de piedra, Remus atontado apoyado en su hombro. Le apretó la mano, y Remus murmuró su nombre.

Al salir de la Flu de Estambul, encontraron un mercado al aire libre que les esperaba fuera. Estaba repleta de mujeres y niños gritando. El sol caía aplomado sobre ellos a través de las cubiertas de tela endeble dispuestos entre los edificios que flanqueaban el mercado.

Varias mujeres los vieron y su mirada quedó en ellos, probablemente sorprendidos al encontrar dichos turistas extraños en su mercado. Harry envolvió el brazo de Remus sobre sus hombros y salió cojeando a través de los puestos hasta que encontró una gran multitud alrededor de una tienda de ropa. Se coló por la parte trasera, despojó y robó un conjunto de togas. Estaban hechas de algodón transpirable, y se sentían frías en comparación con el traje tradicional de prisionero de lana de desagradable. Encontró un conjunto más amplio para Remus y lo vistió.

Convenientemente disfrazado, hostigó a varias personas del lugar por direcciones hasta el albergue turístico más cercano. Tenían miedo de su compañía drogada y sus ojos desequilibrados, y no trataron de pedir el pago por su información. Cuando se apoyaron contra una pared mientras se dirigían al domicilio, una mujer les dio algo de dinero.

Aparentemente, parecían mendigos, así como locos.

El albergue era un banco convertido, y el muro de donde habían recubierto la pared de la bóveda antes estaba abultado y era más que obvio. Entregó su escaso alijo de dinero y exigió saber cuánto tiempo podrían permanecer.

-El hombre miró a su oferta miserable, con desprecio, y respondió: -Diez minutos.

Harry frunció el ceño, y el hombre se atragantó.

- Ah, perdón. Me refería a la semana. ¡Por favor, hágamelo saber si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted!- su voz subió de manera constante, puso la llave de la habitación en la mano con entusiasmo y no más de lo necesario.

Harry frunció el ceño en buena medida y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Estaban en el segundo piso.

La habitación era apenas lo suficientemente grande para la cama de matrimonio hacinada contra la pared, pero era una habitación y Harry estaba agotado. Puso en marcha el aire acondicionado oxidado y dispuso a Remus en la cama.

Tendrían que hacerlo por ahora, hasta que pudiera encontrar un mejor escondite.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

Remus no se despertó hasta casi el mediodía del día siguiente. Harry tenía miedo a dejarlo por miedo a que los Aurores encontraran su habitación y los allanaran durante los pocos segundos que él estaba ausente. Él ya había perdido a tanta gente, que no quería perder más. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo delgada y agrietada que la piel de Remus estaba, se dio cuenta de que debía estar deshidratado.

Se cansó cuando el sol subió al cielo y se debilitó con el hambre. No había comido bien en las últimas semanas, y estas cosas siempre se ponen al día con nosotros en el más desgraciado de los momentos. Volvió de nuevo a la cama y se acomodó de modo que enfrentaba cara a cara a Remus, en caso de que se despertara antes de que se quedara dormido.

La luz del sol reflejada iluminaba la cicatriz púrpura fina en los labios de Remus que le daba a uno de los lados de su cara una" sonrisa de payaso". Es la cicatriz que él consiguió la noche en que Tonks fue vencida y muerta. Ella murió desangrada a pocos centímetros de ellos, pero ninguno de ellos podía llegar a ella.

Se estremeció al pensar en lo que tenía que haber sido para Remus, los dedos temblando al tocar la línea. Muchos magos y brujas murieron en la guerra lo que hizo que se preguntase si su constante disminución de población nunca se recuperaría del golpe.

No era como que podría contribuir en algo de lo propio, considerando todas las cosas. Él frunció el ceño, pensando. No estaba en contra de la donación de esperma, pero todavía parecía un poco nauseabundo a él. Toda la idea de tirar cosas a través de la vagina de una mujer desconocida era muy desconcertante. Pareció tan... frío.

Remus abrió los ojos justo cuando el reloj marcó en la posición de las 11:45.

Se contemplaron unos a otros, y Harry notó que Remus ya no parecía que había estado fumando marihuana. Él trabajosamente llegó sobre el lado de la cama de la jarra de agua y se vertió un poco de agua. Remus sorbió en agradecimiento, y luego levantó la copa por más. Una vez que satisfizo su sed, le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué estamos juntos en la cama?

Harry arrugó la nariz.─ ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-Nunca contestes una pregunta con otra pregunta, Harry. Eso es muy grosero. Los antiguos filósofos griegos sólo pueden salir con ese tipo de cosas. Se requiere una especie de estilo antiguo de la que eres absolutamente limitado.

Harry le dio una patada en la espinilla. Remus se ahogó y se echó a reír, poniéndose debajo de las mantas para proteger a su pierna lesionada con las manos.

-Bueno, bueno, yo sólo estaba tratando de aclarar el estado de ánimo. He estado tan deprimido durante mucho tiempo... Dios, Harry, hace meses que no he visto el sol. Estoy muy contento de que puedo cantar.

-Por favor, no- bromeó. De repente captó algo. Los ojos de Harry se entornaron, -¿Meses? Remus, estuviste en el campo de reclusión durante casi tres años.

La boca de Remus se movía- ¿Qué?

Se irguió sobre el codo, la gravedad de la situación exigía una mejor postura─ ¿Qué tipo de medicamentos te dieron? ¿Los conoces?

-No, pero al principio me aseguré de observar el proceso con mucha atención. Es muy inteligente de ellos, de verdad. En el momento cercano en el que vas a morir de deshidratación sales de sus efectos.

Harry hizo una mueca de simpatía.− Eso suena terrible. ¿Cómo estás tan lúcido ahora?

-Tienes suerte de calendario. Me has cogido en la cola del final de mi último intento de sobrevivir a las drogas. Por supuesto, todo parece todavía neo-cubismo, pero puedo entender lo que estás diciendo y más o menos en proceso de donde estamos.

-Estamos en la cama-Harry bromeó. Remus le arrancó el pelo.

-Eso lo comprendí, idiota. ¿Dónde está la cama? , ¿eh?

-Estamos en Estambul hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor. Estoy pensando en América Latina.

-¿Por qué estamos en Estambul? ¿Siberia no habría sido una mejor opción? .Sabes que el Ministerio odia a los rusos.

Harry asintió. ─Lo sé, pero Estambul, fue lo primero que vi, y me entró el pánico.

-Oh, bueno, eso está bien. Solo... ¿qué edad tienes, Harry?

-Veinte.

-Maldita sea, que has crecido rápido.

Apretó el hombro huesudo, -No te preocupes. No te hubieran dejado criarme no importa lo que intentaras. Son sólo prejuicios pendejos. No hay nada malo con ser un hombre lobo, ¿me oyes?

Remus suspiró y asintió con la cabeza-¿Hay comida aquí?

000 000

Durante los próximos dos meses, saltaban de un país a continente, teniendo cuidado de no pasar más de una semana en cada país. Ellos tuvieron estrechos roces con los Aurores durante su primera semana en la carrera, pero cada vez se escaparon y aprendieron de sus errores. Asimilaron no utilizar su magia, porque era la manera más rápida de dar pista. También aprendieron donde conseguir su cambio periódico de identidad falsa.

Para ocultar su apariencia, Harry se tiñó el pelo rubio y se blanqueó las cejas. Remus llevaba un sombrero de pesca y chándal. Remus parecía mucho mejor que Harry en su disfraz.

Estaban alojados en un hotel en algún lugar de la India cuando ocurrió.

Para celebrar su aniversario de dos meses como hombres derramarse sobre la cena. Ayudó que la comida picante bajaba más fácil para Remus, que era libres, habían conseguido sensible a los alimentos excesivamente condimentados. Ellos tuvieron una cena muy agradable, y él tuvo que ayudarle a subir la escalera a la habitación en la que se estaban quedando.

Tan acostumbrados a compartir camas, ninguno de ellos le importaba que el otro estaba ebrio, y pronto fueron un desastre riendo en la cama. Harry subió sin quitarse los zapatos, y Remus seguía tratando de ayudarlo, pero no pudo hacer su trabajar sus dedos apropiadamente.

Se fue a dormir todavía con ellos, y Remus le siguió poco después.

Varias horas más tarde, en las primeras horas de la mañana, su vejiga lo despertó.

-Ah, mierda... por lo menos yo no me meo encima...- tropezó con los cordones medio atados de los zapatos y se golpeó la mejilla apoyada en el radiador- ¡Ay!

Lanzó un Lumos sin pensar para inspeccionar los daños. Estaba demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de su error, y se metió en el cuarto de baño para vaciar la vejiga sin que el incidente pasara del pensamiento de cómo iba a manejar con la mitad de su frente golpeada, un lío palpitante mañana.

Él decidió tomar una larga ducha de agua fría para ayudarse a despertar porque era casi las siete.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Aurores ingresaron en su habitación al igual que él apagó la ducha.

Oyó gritar a Remus, y se sintió mal del estómago cuando se enteró de que terminó abruptamente con un sonido húmedo. Y entonces los sonidos de los Aurores buscando en la habitación comenzaron, y cogió su ropa.

Saltando por la ventana, se arrastró por los tejados, tratando de apartarse lo más lejos posible. Ardientes lágrimas salían de las esquinas de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo trató de llorar a Remus y al mismo tiempo preservar su vida.

Estaba solo de nuevo.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 3

Nota Traductora: No me maten! Pero así es la historia...U+U


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Tirando de su ropa en un callejón oscuro, Harry consideró sus opciones. Podía ir en solitario, pero él no quería pasar su vida en fuga. Por no mencionar que estaba oficialmente casi sin dinero, lo que significaba dormir en las calles con la selección de niños carteristas y los borrachos una vez que agotó sus fondos. Él quería establecerse en alguna parte, pero hasta que no pudiera trabajar en algo necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse.

Un avión sobrevoló la zona, y él sabía a dónde iba. Oculto a plena vista siempre fue uno de sus favoritos.

000 000

Estaba lloviendo cuando aterrizó en Dinamarca, pero no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar una taza de té, y mucho menos un taxi. Pensó en mendigar, pero decidió que no quería ser detenido.

Caminando por el lado de la carretera, pasó tres horas en la lluvia antes de que le hiciera señas a un camión de reparto.

-¿A dónde, muchacho?

-Invernaderos Longbottom, por favor.

No hablaron entre sí después de eso. La radio de tarde-noche llenó el silencio, con el arañante retumbo de la publicidad y anunciantes de tapioca y aparatos de ejercicios para el hogar. Harry se clavó las uñas y miró por la ventana.

Después que Ron murió, Hermione tuvo una especie de implosión en sí misma. Ella no habló con nadie por varios meses, y ellos habían empezado a poner encantos de vigilancia en su piso para asegurarse de que ella no se suicidara. No podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo. Siempre había existido tanto silencio y confusión entre sus dos mejores amigos, pero cuando finalmente admitieron sus sentimientos, pensaron que todo estaría bien. Nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos más felices en sus vidas que durante los dos meses efímeros que tuvieron juntos.

De alguna manera, después de experimentar la alegría de estar con Ron sólo para que se lo arrancaran, había destrozado la visión ingenua de Hermione del mundo. Ella llegó a un acuerdo con la vida sin él con el tiempo, y mientras que Harry estaba peleando con dementores, Neville contribuyó a sacarla de echarse atrás ella misma. Vivieron juntos, la última vez que oyó, en los invernaderos de Neville.

Después de matar a Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville tomó una postura de respaldo en la guerra. Él ayudó a recaudar dinero y organizar el apoyo, pero ya no luchó en el frente de batalla. Siendo una persona con fines pacíficos por naturaleza, Harry entendió y no protestó por su retirada.

El camión se detuvo alrededor de la curva de una colina, y vio las luces parpadeantes de los invernaderos de Neville en la distancia. Se bajó de la camioneta, dio las gracias al conductor, y se dirigió por el césped inclinado hacia ellos.

El camión salió disparado, dejándolo solo con el viento en los árboles y los suaves y susurrantes sonidos de las criaturas de la noche. Un ratón de campo corrió por su pie. Miró hacia arriba y vi el cielo, amplio y estrellado, arriba. Era una noche clara, sin luna.

Caminó por la ruta de acceso a la puerta y toco el timbre. Claro, era la mitad de la noche, pero él no iba irrumpir adentro como un ladrón y asustar de muerte a Hermione viniendo mañana por la mañana.

Se abrió a los pocos minutos, y Hermione abrió la boca para pedir lo que quería. Ella dejó caer su libro, para cubrirse la boca.

-¡Oh, Dios mío...! ¿Harry?─sin darle la oportunidad de responder, ella lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él en el interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ella lo acompañó a través de la entrada hacia una agradable y pequeña sala.

Se sentó y esperó a que se apoderara de sus sentidos. Se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado.

- Pensé que estabas muerto. Dijeron que estabas muerto, pero Neville se enteró de la caza de un hombre a través de algunos contactos del Ministerio- dijo con voz ronca después de unos momentos de silencio pesado.

Se encogió de hombros: -Bueno, yo no lo estoy. Muerto, lo que es. Puedo imaginar por qué el Ministerio no quiere que se sepa que estoy vivito y coleando...

-Sí, es que en verdad te han demonizado, sobre todo por liberar a los hombres lobo. Quisiera poder retorcerle el cuello a Rita Skeeter.

- Tú y yo, ambos- suspiró, relajándose en el sofá cómodo-De cualquier manera, ¿puedo ocultarme aquí por un rato? No permanentemente, por supuesto, pero sólo hasta encontrar un escondite seguro para instalarme para siempre.

-Por supuesto, Harry- ella le apretó la rodilla, los ojos empañados-Será como en los viejos tiempos.

000 000

Al final, después de evaluar los armarios escobas y el sótano, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Neville, se decidió que debía salvaguardarse en el cobertizo del jardín.

-No es realmente un cobertizo de jardinería, por supuesto. Mantenemos las cosas para el césped en él, como una cortadora y algunos rastrillos. Se puede cavar un hoyo, y cubrirlo con unas tablas y tierra, y afirmar el cortacésped en la parte superior. Nadie sabrá que estás aquí.

-Eso suena genial. ¿Dónde están las palas?

-Oh, yo iba a usar la magia.

- Tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta, no puedo usar la mía en absoluto, o bien el Ministerio me hará un seguimiento con ella.

-Correcto...

El pozo se excavó y se encontró con algunas maderas contrachapada sueltas en los cobertizos del invernadero, con las que Neville perdia el tiempo. Le gustaba hacer las cosas cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre en sus manos, y estaba considerando hacer una cubierta con las tablas. Él tendría que hacer la cubierta en otro momento.

Harry se instaló en su pequeña litera -fortaleza, y ajustó las antorchas muggles (1) para poder leer, sin algo en que ocuparse, podría volverse loco. Su huida frenética era a veces una bendición disfrazada, ya que le impedía tener demasiado tiempo para pensar. Hermione le pasó un paquete adicional de libros, y él sonrió.

- Realmente aprecio esto, Mione. Eres la mejor amiga que tengo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, y sabía que ella estaba pensando en Ron. Él extendió la mano y le cogió la mano, apretándola.

-No ha sido una de nuestras faltas, siempre fue más valiente de lo él era inteligente.

Ella asintió, y tragó saliva-Yo sé, lo sé. Yo sólo... Trato de no pensar en ello. Tengo a Neville ahora, y he conseguido tranquilizarme, pero aún lo extraño tanto que me pone enferma. Yo aún despierto en la mitad de la noche esperándolo a mi lado.

-Eso no es nada de lo que avergonzarse, Hermione. Es normal perder a sus seres queridos. Remus solía exclamar el nombre de Tonks 'por error. Esto ocurre a todos nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero ¡han pasado tres años! ¿Por qué no puedo superar esto?

Se mordió la mejilla-Si quieres mi opinión, yo creo de ningún modo perdemos a la gente. Sólo la olvidamos por un tiempo.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Ella afianzó las tablas sobre su cabeza, y oyó el sonido de raspado de la cortadora de césped de siendo trasladada a cubrirlo.

Soñaba con Remus cuando se quedó dormido.

000 000

Fue una semana más tarde, y había estado en la casa para cenar con sus amigos. Neville no reaccionó mucho por descubrir a Harry en su caseta de jardín, alegando que él siempre había sospechado que Harry no estaba realmente muerto. Le hizo _levantar_ las cejas el nuevo color de pelo de Harry, sin embargo, que ya estaba desapareciendo por los lavados.

Después de la cena la noche del domingo, Hermione subió a prepararse para la cama, y Harry se fue con ella para acompañarla. El irrumpió en su habitación dando en broma patadas a la puerta. Encendió las luces del techo cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba utilizando una lámpara de estudio pequeño sobre su escritorio desordenado. Su dormitorio doblaba en tamaño a su estudio. O más bien, fue un estudio que pasó a tener una cama y un armario en el mismo.

Ella lo miró desde su escritorio, en donde es evidente que estaba planeando pasar la noche investigando hasta que se desmayara. Miró alrededor de la habitación desorganizada con desaprobación.

-Sigue siendo el mismo viejo nido de ratas, al igual que tu dormitorio en la escuela, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando tengas que mudarte? ¿Cómo puedes encontrar tu habitación en cualquier parte de este basurero? ¡Mira a esos libros! -Señaló las pilas encimadas en el suelo y que llenaban la superficie de la sala-Apuesto a que no utilizas algunos de ellos hace un año- Hubo grandes volúmenes extendidos y manuscritos sin desentrañar en la parte posterior del sofá. Ella tímidamente tomó algunos de los libros del sofá para que él pudiera sentarse.

-¡Lo siento por el desorden, pero estoy tan ocupada en estos días que no tengo tiempo para organizar!

Libros despejados, abrió un gabinete que estaba escondido debajo de su escritorio y sacó dos copas y una botella de jerez. Ella sirvió en ambos un trago.

Hermione le entregó el vaso de jerez, y de inmediato empezaron las disputas, un momento después, como si nada hubiera cambiado desde sus días en Hogwarts, cuando la única preocupación inmediata eran los exámenes, que parecían muy insignificantes y sin importancia en retrospectiva. Tanto alboroto y algunas preguntas sobre pergamino...

-¡Dios!- Harry exclamó-No estamos precisamente relajándonos, ¿verdad?

-Si irrumpes a mi cuarto cuando estoy trabajando y me insultas, y metes los pies embarrados en mi sofá, ¿qué esperas? Se te ha dado una copa de jerez, ¿no es la cortesía más allá de cualquier cosa que te mereces? - ella respondió con recato, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. El Jerez era una bebida peligrosa. Tenía una reputación frívola, aunque Dios sabe por qué, pero tiene que ser manejado con cuidado. El Jerez se sube a la cabeza antes de que puedas parpadear.

-¡Anda! Soy tu mejor amigo. Se nos permite libertades-tuvo que bajar los pies del sofá, no obstante, aunque sólo sea para alejar los zapatos embarrados en el jardín.

-Eso es lo _que crees_...-Hermione gruñó. Rasgó algo en el pergamino delante de ella, lo hizo girar, y se levantó para empezar a prepararse para la cama.

-Me enteré de Remus. Ellos hicieron un artículo sobre él en el Profeta... ¡Dios, lo hicieron sonar como un monstruo!-sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su cepillo de pelo, y podía ver que ella se estaba arrancando el cabello de la fuerza de su cepillado. Se levantó del sofá y se paró junto a ella. Suavemente se acercó y sostuvo su cabeza. Hizo una voz ahogada, y hundió el rostro en su hombro.

-Lo siento mucho... siento como si me estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

Se alisó las manos a través del pelo de ella-¿Es esto porque estoy aquí? ¿Te recuerdo la guerra?

Ella asintió, vacilante-Pero eso no es culpa tuya, Harry. Por favor, no te sientas culpable.

-No- le besó la parte superior de las cabeza-buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

000 000

Una noche en la cena, después de dos semanas de que la soledad pacífica había pasado, anunció:

-Necesito un lugar más permanente.

Neville asintió y Hermione suspiró.

-Lo sabemos. Hemos estado pensando en dónde podrías ir, y Neville piensa que Estados Unidos podría ser una buena idea. Es un país grande, con un montón de opciones, y ambos tenemos conexiones en diversos puntos del mismo- Hermione proveyó.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero para ir a Estados Unidos la manera muggle. ¿Quieres prestarme un poco?

Hermione resopló-¿No quieres decir _darte_ un poco? No espero un pago de retorno. Yo no estuve tan involucrada en la guerra como quise estar, considera esto como mi manera de contribuir a la causa.

Él tenía los ojos tristes - Me gustaría que no te sintieras de esa forma, incluso si me estás beneficiando ahora mismo. Agradezco a Dios todos los días de que no tienes que ver el remate de la guerra. Una guerra no es algo noble o justificable cuando estás en medio de ella- no mencionó cuan helado se sintió en su interior incluso desde que mató al primero de sus adversarios en lugar de asustarlos. Se tenía que hacer, y no había manera de volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar las cosas, pero eso no impidió las pesadillas o la culpa.

Una vez ida la gravedad, les preguntó a quien conocían que podía conseguirle algo para establecerle en algún lugar en un área aislada, pero poblada, preferentemente cerca de la naturaleza. Hermione frunció el ceño en el pensamiento, y Neville bebió tranquilamente su café. Hermione cerró el puño sobre la mesa.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡La tía abuela de Luna!

Harry miró sin comprender.

-Ella es una de las pocas personas que creen que mataste a Voldemort, por lo que salió de su escondite- explicó Hermione-Tenia una casita hermosa en Washington, en las afueras de una reserva india, y ella acaba de llegar hace unos días, antes de que llegaras a nuestro encuentro, con Luna. ¡Oh, Dios mío, esto en verdad significa que tenía que ser!

Él asintió lentamente. Esto sonaba bien. -¿Cómo es el clima en Washington?

-Oh, me olvidé, pero sé que su casa está en este gran bosque. ¿Sabes qué?, es lo suficientemente temprano para que pueda pedirles que vengan, así podemos concluir los planes en marcha lo antes posible. Regreso pronto, sólo voy a llamar a Luna por chimenea- se levantó y salió del comedor. Neville sonrió a Harry tristemente, y ellos movieron la cabeza. El entusiasmo de Hermione cuando tenía un proyecto todavía no había cambiado.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos? -Preguntó Harry, aburrido de la tranquilidad.

Neville se encogió de hombros-No estamos poniendo etiquetas a ello, pero nos amamos uno al otro. Y sí, dormimos juntos... en ocasiones. Es una especie de fusión de amistad y de amantes, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Harry sonrió-Si. Estoy feliz. Todos necesitamos amor, después de este infierno que hemos pasado.

-Es verdad.

Hermione volvió, sin aliento, y un momento después Luna se asomó por la puerta. Tenía el pelo recogido en trenzas, que la hacía parecer mucho más joven de diecinueve años. Ella sonrió cuando vio a Harry y saltó haciendo un pequeño medio giro de camino a él, y se situó en su regazo. Él optó por no emitir comentario al respecto.

-Hola, Harry- lo saludó con su voz de ensueño. Miró hacia arriba y vió una mujer muy vieja también entrar y hacer su camino a la silla que Neville sacó para ella. Ella sonrió agradecida a él.

-Gracias, joven. ¿Eres Harry Potter? Lo siento, ya no puedo ver muy bien.

-Ah, no, es él- apuntó Neville a Harry, quien tuvo que apoyarse en torno a Luna para ser visto. Le tendió la mano y agitó la suya. Su apretón fue sorprendentemente fuerte, aunque se supone que debería haberlo esperado. Ella era de madurez al extremo, pero era obvio que había sido una mujer de una construcción muy sólida en un punto. No estaba seguro de si ella era más alta que él.

–Encantada de conocer al Salvador del mundo; la señorita Granger me dijo que necesitabas un lugar para quedarte, y he venido a decirte que eres más que bienvenido a mi casa de verano. Todavía está bien surtida con alimentos de mi tiempo en la clandestinidad, y se encuentra en una zona muy bonita. Los locales no molestan a menos que les molestes, y la vida silvestre sabe al dedillo no tratar de forzar una casa que tiene hadas en el jardín.

- Harry cambió a Luna en su regazo cuando su pierna izquierda empezó a ir a dormirse-Oh, ¿es una zona mágica?

-Solía serlo, hace mucho tiempo. No del tipo del que estás hablando, por supuesto, pero de la clase que está llena de criaturas mágicas. Solía haber una población considerable de centauros, y pasé mis veranos con duendes moteados. Las hadas siguen estando ahí, pero son una cosa marchita con lo que solían ser. Hay demasiados seres humanos en la zona, y casi todas ellas se han mudado ahora.

-Bueno, su casa suena placentera- Harry le sonrió:-¿Cuándo podré vivir en ella?"

Ella rió socarronamente: -Puedes trasladarte ahora, si quieres. Sólo hay una pega... bueno, dos.

Él asintió para mostrar que estaba escuchando.

-En primer lugar, llevaras algunos artículos delicados a un amigo mío, en Alaska. Soy demasiado vieja para ir por mí misma, y no voy a confiar en el servicio postal, no importa qué tipo de trucos de empaque de lujo usen estos días.

-Bueno, eso es razonable. ¿Cuál es la otra condición?

-Mi mascota, Dee Dee, es muy apegado a la zona y se niega a abandonarla de forma permanente. Lo he dejado en la sala por el momento para que se calme, puesto que no es un viajero complaciente.

Lanzó un encanto convocatorio, y una jaula flotante se posó en la mesa. Dentro había un hermoso pájaro que se parecía notablemente a Fawkes, pero con el plumaje gris interrumpido por dos mejillas coloreadas con gamas del atardecer. Harry estaba boquiabierto.

-Es una raza muy rara que es medio fénix, medio cacatúa. De lo que entiendo, la cacatúa era una muchachita muy seductora-Bronwyn le guiñó el ojo- ya que tiene temperamento, su anterior dueño lo nombró Demon Spawn (2). Traté de cambiarlo, pero el nombre se adhiere por alguna razón. Lo llamé Deedee para acortarlo, sin embargo.

Harry asintió lentamente, y extendió su mano para acariciar la cresta de Dee Dee. El pájaro dejó que lo mimara durante un rato, y de repente giró la cabeza alrededor y atravesó de un bocado la punta de su dedo. Harry gritó y se agarró el apéndice herido, mirando al pájaro. El cual inclinó la cabeza y recogió una semilla en su pico. Inesperadamente, Deedee le escupió en la cara, logrando que estuviera en la mejilla. En el momento, le silbó, y él estaba demasiado sorprendido para gritarle. Además, que no habría ido muy bien con Bronwyn, que parecía estar genuinamente enamorada de la pequeña bestia. Su dedo sangraba profusamente, y se excusó al baño para atenderlo.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Con qué tipo de animal cargaba? Suponía que podía lidiar con él, aunque, Bronwyn _estaba _siendo increíblemente generosa con él. ¡Pero todavía!

Tendría que tomar un vuelo muggle a Washington para recoger el material de vidrio, y luego a Alaska para entregarlo, y luego regresar a Washington.

Estuvo de acuerdo en todo, aunque tenía sus dudas acerca de Deedee, y se marchó en buenos términos con Bronwyn. Luna le besó en la mejilla antes de seguirla en el remolino de llamas. Después de limpiar, Hermione se fue con él a una local de café que tenía acceso a Internet y adquirió a último minuto pasajes en línea.

Todo se arregló.

000 000

Se despertó con la alarma sonando y se dio una ducha en el cruel sol de la mañana, que era brillante sin ser optimista, y te hizo guiñar sin calentarte. Ya arreglado, pasó los dedos por el cabello y bajó las escaleras hasta el desayuno con Neville, que iba a llevarlo al aeropuerto. Hermione adormecida bajó por las escaleras cinco minutos antes de que saliera, y los besó a ambos su despedida.

-América, aquí vengo- murmuró Harry en el aire de la mañana helada. Su calma fue destruida por los chillidos frenéticos procedentes de la jaula que Neville entregó a él con una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Lo siento compañero, pero no te puedes "olvidar" el ave aquí, incluso si _está_ poseído por el diablo.

000

1. Linternas (eso creo)

2. Demon Spawn: Semilla del Diablo (¡muy cierto!).


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

Llegó a Washington en medio de una tormenta.

El paquete delicado le estaba esperando en la Caja fuerte que Bronwyn había descrito, y sólo permaneció dos horas en una cafetería antes de embarcar en el vuelo a Alaska. Mantuvo la caja en su regazo para que no fuera empujada en el piso o en la bodega de equipajes, y se preguntó cómo Demon Spawn estaría adelante con los otros animales. Él resopló con alegría, con la esperanza extrema que el pequeño monstruo tuviera un período absolutamente terrible. Su dedo aún latía por la mordedura que le dio.

A mitad de vuelo, su curiosidad fue más fuerte que él, y abrió la caja. Dentro había tres pequeñas aves hechas a mano, cada una con un color diferente dentro, resplandeciendo como él las miraba, las luces bailaban y vislumbró caras y extremidades dentro. Cerró rápidamente la caja antes de que el pasajero a su lado pudiera echar una mirada por encima y ver el contenido.

Transportaba Hinkypunks (1)... ilegalmente.

No es de extrañar que esta fuera una de las condiciones que Bronwyn proporcionara. Los Hinkypunks eran especies de creaturas en peligro de extinción, que el Ministerio británico velaba, y eran protegidos religiosamente por los expertos en creaturas mágicas. Era ilegal transportar o dar refugio, supuestamente porque "limitaba su libertad". Harry sabía que era solo el modo en que el Ministerio barría sus defectos bajo la alfombra, por lo que no estaba demasiado preocupado acerca de violar la ley de esta manera.

Delineó la caja con el pulgar, pensativo durante el resto del vuelo. Se supone que debería haber esperado algo como esto de uno de los familiares de Luna, teniendo en cuenta el amor fanático de Luna para todas las criaturas que rivalizó incluso al de Hagrid, antes de su muerte.

Su garganta se había cerrado en la memoria de la muerte del medio gigante. Su desaparición había dejado un hoyo en su corazón. Hagrid fue su primer amigo, y no era algo que podía ser reemplazado. Él resopló y se volvió para mirar por la ventana. La vista se volvió ondulada y acuosa como se contuvo de sus emociones.

000 000

La dirección resultó ser una granja de aspecto perfectamente común, con una vaca mirándole con reserva del cobertizo. Él frunció el ceño y se preguntó si tenía la dirección equivocada. Sería bastante terrible si accidentalmente revelara el mundo mágico a algunos muggles desafortunados.

Llamó a la puerta de todos modos, y esperó. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, porque la puerta abierta estalló segundos después de revelar a un hombre en una bata de baño y medias hasta la rodilla. Un cepillo de dientes colgado de un lado de la boca como un colmillo.

-Oh... ¿Eh, es este un mal momento?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza y lo guió al interior. Señaló el sofá agolpado entre la estufa y una imponente pila de papel de periódico, y luego desapareció en una habitación trasera. Harry oyó el agua corriente y sonidos gárgaras.

Cuando regresó, sonreía.

-Usted debe ser el fugitivo del que Bronny me contó, Harold o Henry o algo, soy Bertram, ex-inefable y protector de los inocentes en general, a su servicio.

Harry le tendió la mano amablemente, y el hombre negó con firmeza-Gusto en conocerlo, señor. Soy Harry, y sí, Bronwyn me envió con esto para usted-sostuvo el paquete, que el hombre miró con algo así como con respeto antes de tomarlo de él y acercarlo a una mesa de trabajo contra la pared opuesta. Abrió la caja despacio, y Harry no podía decir si estaba sacándolos de la caja o, simplemente, admirándolos.

Él se divertía mirando a los muebles muggle intercalados con curiosidades mágicas, preguntándose si debería irse ahora. Su vuelo de regreso no fue hasta más tarde esa noche, y sólo estaban al final de la tarde. Tal vez podría ir a tomar un trago en alguna parte, para relajarse de todo el viaje.

Bertram se volvió de la caja, sonriendo. ─ Hiciste una cosa maravillosa, Harry.

Sacudió la cabeza:-No, lo que usted y Bronwyn están haciendo es maravilloso. Solo acabé de jugando de cartero una vez.

-Bueno, ella me dijo que no ibas a pasar la noche a menos que algo le sucediera a tu vuelo, en ese caso serías bienvenido a permanecer aquí, pero no voy a detenerte si tienes otros planes.

Harry se levantó y le estrechó la mano de nuevo-Dime si necesitas hacer algo como esto otra vez. Yo me quedaré.

-La residencia de verano de Bronwyn, lo sé. Y te agradezco la oferta. De verdad eres tan valiente como dicen.

Se ruborizó y exclamó el adiós antes de irse. Caminando de regreso a su coche de alquiler, se sentó en las cuatro ruedas y se dirigió a la civilización. Necesitaba desesperadamente ese trago ahora. ¿Qué le había poseído para ponerse en peligro con una oferta como esa?

Pero él ya sabía qué. Era lo mismo que le hacía seguir adelante incluso cuando el camino ya no era fácil en la guerra, cuando perdió la esperanza, o no sabía más cuál era su propósito. Nunca podría dejar un problema sin resolver, o alguien incapaz de valerse por sí mismo. Encontró una taberna cerca al aeropuerto y se hizo de una cerveza de barril, dejando su equipaje en el coche con Dee Dee, que estaba por suerte dormido. La cerveza de barril no era algo que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y pasó por la garganta más suave que la mantequilla. Pidió otra, y otra más después de eso. Había un juego de Footies en la TV, y lo observó entre tragos. Una mujer sentada a varios asientos no dejaba de mirarlo, pero él simplemente no estaba interesado por lo que hacía que no la veía.

Cuando había una hora hasta su vuelo, pagó al camarero y se marchó. Se movía lentamente, para no recibir un ataque de vértigo inconveniente. Demasiado ocupado con el mantenimiento de su equilibrio, no se dio cuenta de su atacante, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un puño golpeó un lado de la cabeza, y lo arrastró hacia el callejón detrás de la barra. Manchas blancas florecieron en su visión, desorientándolo, pero entonces su capacidad de supervivencia lo pateó. Envió el codo volando, a la captura de su atacante en el estómago. Hubo un gruñido, y las manos que lo sostenían se retiraron. Rodó ante sus pies y le pateó en la cabeza.

Su pie fue incautado, y retorcido hasta que perdió el equilibrio y terminó en la espalda de nuevo. Quería volver sobre sus pies, pero el aire fue sacado de él cuando se cayó. El hombre se arrastró encima de él y su puño chocó con la clavícula cuando Harry le dio una paliza a un costado, tratando de salir de su rango de visión y salvar su cráneo. Las rodillas en ambos lados de su caja torácica se hicieron más estrechas y Harry sintió un poco de pánico cuando se dio cuenta del gran peligro en que estaba. Era tarde, estaba cansado y estaba un poco ebrio. Él no estaba en condiciones de tener una pelea.

Él sacudió sus caderas, desalojando al hombre y se lanzó por la boca del callejón. Si alguien pasaba caminando y miraba por encima, estarían a la vista. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero una mano carnosa se cerró sobre él, y él fue arrojado contra la pared de ladrillo del bar. Él gimió y trató de recuperarse, pero luego vinieron los puños y su torso estaba empezando a doler y gritando mensajes a su cerebro a través de sus tensos nervios. Sabía que estaba perdiendo esta lucha, y que su rival era mucho más grande que él, lo que lo hacía difícil de manipular físicamente.

Tenía que intentarlo, incluso y había sangre volando hacia su boca cuando su garganta de repente fue agarrada por dos manos grandes que eran capaces de sacudirlo en el movimiento. Él le dio una patada en la ingle, duro.

Tuvo el efecto deseado, y tomó respiro mientras el hombre jadeaba y se inclinaba sobre su entrepierna. Un perdido rayo de luz verde reflejado del bar le iluminó la cara, y Harry lo reconoció. Era Marcus Flint.

Se abalanzó, pero Marcus estaba listo para él. En un movimiento que hubiera sido impresionante en circunstancias diferentes, se deslizó fuera de su abrigo y lo envolvió en la cabeza de Harry, usando el material sintético para asfixiarlo. Él le dio un puñetazo en la parte baja de la espalda, y Harry cayó de rodillas. Harry se detuvo arañando la capa durante el tiempo suficiente para golpear las piernas de Marcus por debajo de él. Él cayó encima de él, y apenas consiguió quitarse el abrigo en el tiempo que soltó una bocanada de aire y refrescó su rostro empapado de sudor, antes de que Marcus le estuviera apuntando un puñetazo a la nariz.

Vio la Marca Tenebrosa en la piel expuesta, y su interior se enfrió. Era como si alguien hubiera apagado su cerebro y le enviaba potencia a su cuerpo. El puño se desaceleró muy lentamente, y los sonidos de la ciudad se desvanecieron. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo ya. Lo único que estaba seguro era de que Marcus Flint iba a morir, y que iba a morir ahora mismo por lo que le iba a hacer.

Marcus se resistió y se retorció por debajo de él, arañando sus manos y luchando por su vida. Pero él no era rival para la fría, sin lucidez, rabia de Harry, y sus esfuerzos poco a poco se interrumpieron.

Su piel estaba ya enfriándose por debajo de sus hipersensibles dedos antes de que Harry lentamente comenzara a pensar de nuevo. Podía oír a algún tipo de sonido de tono alto, y estaba apenas consciente de que estaba a caballo en Marcus Flint, pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo?

Las sirenas sonaron débilmente en las orejas, las cuales se sentían que estaban bajo el agua. Alguien cerca estaba gritando, y había gente tirando de él, tirando de Marcus. Estaban separados, pero en realidad no se dio cuenta. Fue guiado en la parte de atrás de un coche de policía y una ambulancia cargaba a Marcus en la parte trasera. Si Harry hubiera estado en su sano juicio, habría sonreído. No había nada que los muggles podrían hacer por un hombre muerto.

No sabía que tenía una conmoción cerebral.

000 000

Su abogado fue claramente una pérdida. Las pruebas contra él eran abrumadoras, y nadie parecía creer en la, incluso en las tarjetas. Harry se encogió de hombros cuando el pobre hombre le miró en caso de que él tuviera alguna idea.

No quedaba nada, salvo abogar por una evaluación psicológica, que les diera tiempo para la estrategia.

000 000

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta, y Hermione gimió. Era mediodía y el correo ya había llegado, y como Neville estaba en sus invernaderos y ajeno a cualquier cosa que no creciera de la tierra, tuvo que abrir la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy!- rugió, cuando los golpes crecieron con mayor fervor. Se levantó con rigidez de la silla y estiró la espalda y el cuello con cuidado antes de descender por las escaleras. Ella miró por la mirilla, y se puso pálida cuando vio los Aurores.

Tomando una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta y no tuvo que tratar muy duro para lucir molesta-¿Sí? ¿Qué es tan malditamente urgente?

-Señora, ¿podemos entrar?

Ella los midió con desdén-¿Por qué?

Su líder aparente, que estaba más decorado que los otros, suspiró: -Señora, estoy tratando de hacer esto bien, pero tenemos una orden de registro. Se puede hacer de la manera civilizada o de la manera difícil, y ahora su actitud da un salto mortal en la dirección equivocada.

Ya no era una opción, así que se quedó a un lado y sostuvo la puerta abierta, con los ojos en el líder para demostrarle que no tenía miedo. Dentro de ella estaba aterrada. Harry no estaba aquí ya, y el agujero se había llenado ayer por Neville, ¿pero qué si alguien lo había visto?

Los Aurores silenciosamente se separaron, y ella siguió al hombre que subió para asegurarse de que no rompiera nada en su estudio por accidente o desarreglara sus notas. Él frunció el ceño en su intervención, pero el temor a la reacción de su jefe si hizo cosas desagradables lo mantuvo a raya mientras ella revoloteaba en torno para poner las cosas en orden de nuevo detrás de él.

Cuando la búsqueda se completó varias horas agotadoras después, habían encontrado la gran nada. Se cruzó de brazos rígidos y les ofreció té, el cual fue aceptado. Mientras que ella lo hizo, esforzó sus oídos y recogió fragmentos de la conversación. De lo que oía, nadie había visto nada, pero que buscaban los sitios de todos aquellos que habían tenido contactos regulares con "él". Ella no tiene que ser un genio para deducir quien era «él». Harry realmente había metido la pata esta vez.

Distribuyó el té y se sentó en un sillón que habían dejado libre para ella. Nadie habló durante varios minutos, y luego preguntó: -¿Tengo derecho a saber lo que están buscando?

-Sí, señora, era sospechosa de albergar a un fugitivo, pero ahora sabemos que es falso. Pido disculpas por este inconveniente en el nombre del Ministerio, pero este tipo de medidas de seguridad son necesarias para la preservación de la seguridad pública.

Ella resopló y murmuró: -Sí, claro. ¿Qué le hizo pensar a su gente que yo mantendría a alguien aquí? ¿Me veo como alguien que haría algo como eso?-Hizo un gesto sin problemas a su lindo vestido floral y las pantuflas de conejo. Si no hubiera estado con el ceño fruncido, ella habría sido tan inofensiva como fuera posible.

-Su factura de alimentos.

-Vete a la mierda, ¡no puede ser la razón!

Hubo un fruncimiento de ceño en general, y ella tomó un sorbo de té antes de continuar,

-¿En serio? Neville y yo decidimos comprar algo de comida extra para nosotros mismos ¿y obtenemos una investigación del Ministerio? Y mientras tanto, hay asesinos y violadores por ahí que son mucho más dignos de su tiempo. Dios, no puedo creer esto.

El té continuó en silencio tenso, y luego se fueron. El líder saludó con la cabeza rápidamente, y ella se burló.

Tan pronto confirmó que estaban absolutamente desaparecidos, corrió a la chimenea y la llamó a la casa de Bronwyn. No hubo respuesta, así que sólo podría asumir que Harry no había llegado todavía. Ella maldijo y consideró escribir una carta, pero sabía que eso sería demasiado peligroso.

No había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar.

000 000

El psicólogo entró en la habitación y le dedicó una sonrisa. Harry no le devolvió la sonrisa por un momento, frunciendo el ceño en el pensamiento. El hombre parecía muy familiar para él. ¿Acaso no lo había visto antes en alguna parte? Y entonces recordó. Este hombre estaba en el ascensor una vez que estaba en el Ministerio, mucho antes de que todo se fuera al sur con ellos.

Lo miró cautamente, teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa suave y deliberadamente, no poniendo en peligro el lenguaje corporal. Es evidente que este hombre no estaba dispuesto a denunciarlo ante el Ministerio, por lo que sólo podría asumir que fue una de las personas que creían que había hecho lo correcto y que él realmente había matado a Voldemort y no a un muggle inocente.

Se inclinó hacia delante después de sus presentaciones habituales y confesó: -Usted y yo sabemos que el hombre al que maté, Marcus Flint, era un mortífago, y menos que un maricón tampoco; Flint fue uno de los más perversos en el grupo más joven. La pregunta ahora es qué vamos a hacer al respecto. La policía muggle no va a comprender la importancia de la Marca Tenebrosa, y realmente preferiría no luchar para salir de aquí. ¿Quieres ayudarme? Me gustaría saberlo ahora, antes de esperanzarme y perder el tiempo en el que podría trazar un plan.

Carl Gaarder parecía desconcertado ante esta confesión repentina y solicitud, y Harry supuso que iba a necesitar algo de tiempo para pensar en ello antes de contestar. Respetaba eso, y miró por la ventana embarrotada en lugar de él, así estaría más cómodo. Recordó los cargos de ayer, y el sentimiento surrealista, que había sido estar en un sitio de tribunal todo encima de nuevo, una vez más como el criminal. Lo que hizo el día antes de ayer estaba fuera de la defensa propia, no importa lo que los testigos de pensaron. Si él hubiera dejado por un momento, Marcus aprovecharía la oportunidad y lo mataría, el odio en sus ojos era inconfundible.

Hasta que Carl habló. -Dime más acerca de cómo conocías al señor Flint, como usted lo llamó, Ludwig.

Harry tomó un momento para recordar que Ludwig estaba en la identificación falsa que usaba. Se tomó un momento para estar irritado con Hermione por no venir con un nombre menos embarazoso que Ludwig Brink. Suspiró, y respondió: -Bueno, fuimos a la escuela juntos. Estaba en los últimos años, y jugó en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, y creo que usted sabe lo que eso significa. Era un matón, y sólo puñado de bastardo. No me sorprendió cuando me enteré a través de la vid en lo que se había convertido, el puto sádico probablemente no veía la hora de ser marcado. Lo vi un par de veces durante las batallas y lo herí una vez, pero, no tuvimos ningún contacto personal. No sé si él me atacó por una necesidad personal de venganza, o si fue enviado aquí por alguien. Ninguna opción es agradable. Sabes que he dedicado mi vida a luchar contra cualquier persona que siguiera a Voldemort, y yo lo haría incluso si yo no fuera el héroe de este cuento de hadas enfermo.

Carl asintió con calma: -Muy bien, gracias. Eso fue muy útil. Qué tal si podemos hacer algunas pruebas ahora, ¿eh?

Una sensación de contracción revoloteaba sobre los hombros de Harry, y se tensó. Oh, mierda, oh mierda, oh maldita sea... ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

Lo enviarían a un manicomio, ¡y él lo había atraído sobre sí mismo!

Fiel a sus peores temores, fue declarado como criminal demente, se le diagnosticó paranoia extrema y algún tipo de trastorno de estrés postraumático (no estaba realmente prestando atención al mumbo-jumbo de los muggles), claramente no era seguro para los otros presos a su alrededor.

Fue lanzado a un auto, atado, y abandonado solo con dos hombres de aspecto de cuidado que podrían haber sido constructores si alguna vez los despidieran del trabajo. Genial. Estupendo. Fan-putas-ti-co. Fan-putas-ti-co. Iba a un helicóptero que lo llevaría al manicomio.

Bueno, al menos, estaría apartado y cómodo.

Él trató de reconciliarse con este nuevo desarrollo, trató de calmarse y considerar que era una especie de compromiso, pero no pudo hacerlo. Él no pudo reprimir su naturaleza, y su naturaleza quería salir. Se rebeló en contra de ser enjaulado y tratado como un animal, no importa cuán bien fuera cuidado.

La misma sensación de hinchazón que había experimentado cuando estaba sentado en el Wizengamot comenzó a surgir a través de él. Sería maravilloso si su mente racional no fuera presa del pánico acerca de lo que su magia finalmente se centraría como objetivo. Fue un poco como estar anestesiado, era difícil pensar con claridad, y todo su cuerpo se sentía malditamente maravilloso. Sus ojos se agitaban contra su voluntad, y se preguntó si caería en una especie de trance.

No hubo suerte. La puerta en la que estaba apoyado se rompió en pedazos pequeños, y sus cinturones de restricción se desenmarañaron en tiras demasiado pequeñas siquiera para atar los zapatos de un ratón. Cayó fuera del vehículo a exceso de velocidad en la carretera.

Tuvo presente en su mente precipitarse a los árboles que bordeaban la carretera antes de que ellos pudieran estacionar el vehículo y venir después de él. Dejó que su magia tomara el control, y se encontró tirado en una dirección desconocida. No lo puso en duda, y entendió lo que estaba haciendo su magia cuando traspasó a través de la cubierta arbórea horas más tarde, sin ser molestado por la vida silvestre, para encontrarse a sí mismo mirando hacia abajo en un pequeño puerto. Hubo algunos transbordadores, y vio que uno partía pronto si la gente que se amontonaba en este era una señal de guía.

Si se hubiera aparecido, podría estar en la bodega de carga en dos minutos como máximo, pero no podía arriesgarse a que los Aurores lo recogieran y tuviera que correr como alternativa. Perdió el equilibrio a medio camino por la pendiente y cayó penosamente a través de los árboles y helechos hasta llegar a una parada de forma natural. De pie, él no se molestó en quitarse el polvo de sí mismo antes de correr como loco hacia el ferri. Se lanzó a través de cosas y detrás las cosas, siguiendo siempre el tirón en su ombligo, no sabiendo muy bien a dónde iba o de que se cuidaba.

Cuando el tirón se detuvo, se sentó lentamente y trató de inhalar aire a sus pulmones. Estaba en la bodega de carga del ferri rumbo a Washington.

Esta no era la forma en que el plan tenía que ir, pero supuso que podría haber sido peor. Era oficialmente un fugitivo para los gobiernos muggle y Mágico, los cuales pensaban que era un violento demente. ¿Estaba el universo tratando de decirle algo?

000 000

Fin del capítulo 5

(1)Hinkypunk: en el original will-o-the-wisp, son los fuegos fatuos.

Un fuego fatuo (en latín ignis fatuus) es un fenómeno consistente en la inflamación de ciertas materias (fósforo, principalmente) que se elevan de las sustancias animales o vegetales en putrefacción, y forman pequeñas llamas que se ven andar por el aire a poca distancia de la superficie, especialmente en los lugares pantanosos y en los cementerios. Son luces pálidas que pueden verse a veces de noche o al anochecer. Se dice que los fuegos fatuos retroceden al aproximarse a ellos. Existen muchas leyendas sobre ellos, lo que hace que muchos sean reacios a aceptar explicaciones científicas.

Entre la población rural europea, especialmente en la cultura popular gaélica y eslava, se cree que los fuegos fatuos son espíritus malignos de muertos u otros seres sobrenaturales que intentan desviar a los viajeros de su camino, alejándose cada vez que alguien trata de acercarse (compárese con el puck). A veces se cree que son espíritus de niños sin bautizar o nacidos muertos, que revolotean entre el cielo y el infierno (compárese con wili). Modernas elaboraciones ocultistas los relacionan con la salamandra, un tipo de espíritu completamente independiente de los humanos (a diferencia de los fantasmas, que se supone que han sido humanos en algún momento anterior). También encajan en la descripción de ciertos tipos de hada, que pueden o no haber sido almas humanas.

En el folclore húngaro es conocido como lidérc y se suele crear colocando un huevo de gallina negra bajo una axila. Esta criatura protegerá y bendecirá con salud y riqueza a su dueño y creador. Igualmente, el fuego fatuo aparece en numerosas leyendas populares de las Islas Británicas, siendo a menudo en ellas un personaje malicioso. (Texto copy paste de Wiki)

He decidido traducirlo como Hinkypunk en vez de hacerlo como fuego fatuo. Como es reconocido en la saga Potteriana, en el Prisionero de Azkaban, al enfrentarse Harry y sus compañeros a estos seres a la prueba final de defensas. Este nombre es el que se la da a los fuegos fatuos en el sureste de Inglaterra.

Son llamados también como Luz mala, Anchimallén o Hitodama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parejas: **Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Autora Original:** Mariel Nightstalker

**Advertencias: TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos (hasta casi, casi el final). SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

Capítulo seis

El barco atracó, sacudiéndolo de su sueño. Se frotó los ojos, y se estremeció cuando trató de moverse. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, los calmantes artificiales para el dolor en el incremento de supresión de la magia hace mucho tiempo que se fueron. Estuvo en una pelea hace tres días, maltratado en los días intermedios, y luego arrojado a la carretera. Había grandes manchas de piel encostrada en los antebrazos cuando los volteo para la inspección, los cuales utilizó para recuperar el equilibrio. Una mirada hacia abajo señaló sus rodillas de color marrón oscuro con la sangre seca que se había filtrado a través de sus vaqueros.

Se supone que debería estar satisfecho por seguir vestido con sus ropas normales en lugar de un traje de color naranja o camisa de fuerza, pero una inhalación a su axila demostró que no estaban agradecidas con él.

Voces tras la apertura de una puerta le convenció para dejar de preocuparse por la ropa. Se levantó la capucha de la sudadera y se arrastró hacia la puerta, detrás de los barriles de mantenimiento tan frecuente como fuera factible. Vio a algunos hombres uniformados riendo juntos, uno de ellos sosteniendo un sujetapapeles. Cuando ninguno de ellos estaba mirando la puerta, se escapó.

En lugar de estar en cuclillas el resto del viaje, puesto que él sabía que sería realmente sospechoso a las cámaras, cambió exponiéndose tanto como pudiera manejar sus lesiones y se movió como el dueño del lugar hasta que llegó a los niveles superiores. Si alguien le preguntaba, estaba perdido y pasó a entrar en las áreas del personal.

Desembarcó con el resto de los pasajeros, y se lanzó fuera de las líneas de espera que eventualmente pedían identificación. El Departamento de Derecho de Alaska estaba en la actualidad en posesión de su cartera, por lo que no tenía nada que mostrar, y sólo podría dar lugar a problemas.

Una vez fuera de la zona de acoplamiento, se mantuvo firme en calles y callejones donde había una menor probabilidad de contacto humano, en dirección a los bosques. Una ola de hambre paralizante detuvo sus planes, y cambió de dirección a una pequeña gasolinera en las afueras.

Se vio reflejado en el cristal, y vio que lucía como el infierno.

Harry sonrió, ajustándose la capucha, para que su color de pelo espantoso no fuera visible, sino parte de su rostro era posible. -Hey ahí! ¿Tiene un baño que pueda usar? Me caí en el bosque, y me gustaría limpiar mis cosas tan pronto como sea posible.

El hombre le miró de arriba abajo y torció la barbilla en dirección de su espalda: -Sí, pero es el único puesto, así que no tomes mucho tiempo ahí.

- ¡Gracias!

Harry se rozó contra uno de los bastidores los alimentos en el camino, y una vez más en contra de la pequeña sección de cosméticos. Se acercó cuidadosamente en el interior del cuarto de baño cuando llegó a el, y cerró la puerta. Metió la mano en la sudadera, removió la bolsita de pretzels y una botella de lejía para el pelo. Retiró la sudadera por completo, inspeccionó los daños. Su pelo era más o menos del color de la nieve fangosa con algún meado en ella.

Él gimió y abrió la bolsa de pretzels, devorándolos en un tiempo récord. Una vez logrado, aunque su estómago no estaba satisfecho, leyó las instrucciones en la botella de lejía. Parecía bastante sencillo. Agachó la cabeza bajo el grifo, se empapó el cabello y luego le dio unas palmaditas con las toallas.

Aplicando la lejía, esperó con impaciencia, la rodilla rebotaba. La radio prendida en los altavoces, alguna estación de música popular, y estaba a punto de ajustarla cuando la música se terminó abruptamente, y una voz crepitante anunció que había un fugitivo llamado Ludwig Brink que puede o no puede estar en la zona. Una breve descripción fue dado de él, a quien describieron como de altura promedio, alrededor de 22 años de edad, de ojos verdes y rubio.

Maldijo y se enjuagó rápidamente la mezcla del cabello. Él lo secó, y por casualidad hecho una mirada en el espejo. Parecía incluso peor que antes, con las raíces y varios pequeños mechones de cabello que seguían siendo del color anterior. Tirando de la sudadera de nuevo, él salió del cuarto de baño y asintió con la cabeza al hombre detrás del mostrador.

Se obligó a caminar normalmente fuera de vista y luego comenzó a correr tan pronto como chocó contra los árboles. No importaba a dónde iba, siempre que fuera despoblado y tuviera recursos naturales de agua (que él veía eran abundantes aquí) en caso que le soltaran los perros.

Varias horas más tarde se dio cuenta de que los árboles estaban angostándose. Al ver un pequeño pueblo por delante, decidió arriesgarse y conseguir más comida. Normalmente hubiera establecido un campamento en algún lugar y hecho algunas trampas para los animales para que así pudiera comer, pero no había encontrado ningún lugar habitable y se estaba congelando por la lluvia.

Entrando en otra estación de servicio, se acercó al mostrador y le preguntó dónde estaba, explicando que se había perdido en el bosque y sólo ahora volvía a la civilización. La chica del mostrador asintió con simpatía y le dijo que estaba en La Push. Pidió ver un mapa, y se aseguró de que él no lo mojaba demasiado mientras revisaba la dirección que él tendría memorizar para llegar a la casa de Bronwyn. Sus cejas se levantaron cuando vio que no estaba muy lejos, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera caminar antes de que realmente oscurezca. Le devolvió el mapa, le dio las gracias y se fue.

Esta noche, él estaba durmiendo en una cama.

En el momento en que estaba bordeando la Reserva Quileute, el calibró que se trataban de las seis de la tarde. Se secó el pelo mojado de los ojos por enésima vez y miró a través de los árboles, tratando de echar un vistazo a la casa. Sabía que estaba en el área correcta, y sólo esperaba que no terminara moviéndose en círculos y continuamente perdiendo su ubicación.

Por último, vio un atisbo de un edificio entre los espesos árboles en crecimiento y echó a correr hacia él. Sus piernas quemaban, y sus pulmones protestaron, pero no podía esperar más. Sus dientes castañeaban bastante duro que rechinaban, y él estaba esperando sentir sus extremidades de nuevo.

Era de dos pisos con dos ventanas abuhardilladas y un gallinero, encaramado en el techo. Una escalera de hierro curvada se opuso a un lado de la casa, parece ser que en caso de si quería visitar a los pollos. Había una chimenea en el lado opuesto de la casa desde la escalera. Estaba alrededor de la parte trasera, ignorando el porche delantero inclinado.

Entró a través de la bodega como si hubiera estado informado, utilizando la clave escondida dentro de la boca de una rana en forma de adorno de jardín. Desviando los ojos en ella ahora que estaba mucho más cerca que antes, sin duda creía que había precedido a la reserva Quileutte por varios años como Bronwyn se había jactado, había un aspecto de antigüedad al respecto del que no podía meter un dedo. Una ráfaga de aire viciado le golpeó la nariz cuando abrió las puertas de la bodega, y la dejó airear por un minuto antes de entrar

La bodega estaba tan bien surtida como le habían dicho, en la luz sombría de la única bombilla pudo ver las interminables filas de conservas de hortalizas y la carne salada en las barricas de madera y cajas. Divisó unos barriles de granos, y un cesto de manzanas eran abono desde hace mucho tiempo. Había varios árboles pequeños en él. Junto a las ex manzanas estaba un estante de botellas con vino empolvado. Eligió una pequeña botella, sabiendo que iba a ayudar a su enfriamiento.

Los escalones que conducían a la casa en sí eran estrechos y crujían peligrosamente cuando subió a ellos. Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, se podría decir que la cocina era la sala más grande en la casa. Fue dominada por la chimenea y un sofá estaba dispuesto en frente de ella. Frotándose los brazos para conseguir que la sangre se moviera más rápido, corrió hacia el fuego y miró a su alrededor por suministros. Iniciando un incendio con temblores, y manos mojadas, no es fácil, pero lo logró, sólo para descubrir que humeaba mal. Tosiendo, abrió una ventana y esperó que el humo fuera absorbido por el viento.

En el centro del piso de la cocina una cucaracha muerta yacía sobre su espalda, piernas pardas tendidas.

-Qué bienvenida- Harry murmuró, la pateó fuera de su vista. Colocó la botella de vino con fuerza en el mostrador y buscó un sacacorchos. Se quitó la camiseta mojada, y la camiseta debajo de esa. Dejándolas caer al suelo, abrió la botella suavemente con una mano mientras se desabrochaba sus pesados vaqueros aguados. Se los sacudió y los pateo a un lado antes de tropezar en el sofá y envolver la manta doblada en la parte de atrás de la misma a su alrededor.

El primer trago de vino, bebido del cuello, golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta como una bomba. Tosió. Carecía del burbujear agradable de la cerveza y no tenía nada del estilo que el Firewhisky se jactaba. ¿Por qué fue tan popular? Pero luego lo consideró: el ascenso lento y delirante de bienestar. Con un suspiro de felicidad, tomó otro trago y luego otro. La noche transcurrió lentamente, pero no inaguantable.

Finalmente, se quedó dormido en el sofá, la sangre caliente y el canto a través de sus venas.

000 000

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza y una vejiga dolorosa, pero más cálido y vivo. Exploró el primer piso, encontró un cuarto de baño y una habitación que podría ser un armario con una cama y pequeña cómoda en él. Orinó y encendió la luz, atreverse a mirar a sí mismo. Se veía como mierda. Su rostro estaba golpeado, y su pelo era una pesadilla. Tocándolo, se dio cuenta de que era más como la paja que un ser vivo. Él gimió y se dirigió a la cocina, a la caza de unas tijeras. Al encontrarlos, regresó al cuarto de baño y extendió una toalla en el fregadero.

Recortando en el límite del cráneo, logró un corte muy ralo, pero desigual. Eran en varios tonos de color rubio, y realmente no era su color. Abriendo el gabinete detrás del espejo, se encontró un paquete de maquinillas de afeitar, una lata de crema de afeitar, un cepillo de dientes aún en su envoltorio de plástico, y un tubo de pasta de dientes. Él sonrió. Bronwyn fue una anfitriona de la vieja escuela.

Se afeitó el resto de su pelo ralo, cortándose a sí mismo sólo dos veces y no muy profundamente. El resultado fue más amenazador de lo que esperaba, pero al menos le haría más irreconocible si los muggles vinieron a verlo aquí (lo que dudaba).Su cicatriz se destacó, a pesar de que se había desvanecido a nada más que un zigzag blanco. La trazó con el dedo pulgar.

Su cuello hormigueaba en el cabello, y sacudió la toalla en la papelera antes de hacerla bolita y tirarla en el suelo. Se asomó en la ducha y vio un conjunto de champú y acondicionador y una barra de jabón.

Se sacó los calzoncillos, abrió el gabinete que él presume las toallas se mantuvieron. Algo peludo se cayó y aterrizó en el pie, y gritó, asustado.

Tiró de todo su cuerpo lejos de ello y luego calló cuando se dio cuenta que era sólo una peluca. Maldiciendo en lo estúpido que debió de haber lucido, se agachó y la recogió. Pasando por encima de sus manos, destacó el aspecto desaliñado de la cosa y se preguntó qué había estado haciendo en la ropa de cama.

En un capricho, se volvió hacia el espejo y se la puso, lo ajustó de tal manera que era la técnica correcta en todo. Miró. Él se parecía notablemente a una mujer en ella, aunque sea una fea. Una idea comenzó a formarse, y dejó el cuarto de baño, todavía desnudo y llevando la peluca, para mirar a través de la cómoda en el dormitorio. Había ropa interior de anciana adentro, las medias negras viejas envueltas cuidadosamente con mangas de tela con ligas al lado de ellos, bragas gigantes, y un slip o dos. Frustrado, miró alrededor y vio un armario. Al abrirlo, se encontró con una hilera de vestidos negros casi idénticos muy parecidos a lo que Bronwyn llevaba cuando estuvo de visita. Sacó uno, y le dio vuelta en sus manos. Era un poco más que un saco, con una fila de botones que iba desde el cuello alto hasta la cintura y un par de bolsillos ocultos en el pliegue de la falda.

No debería... pero lo hizo. Se lo puso sobre su cabeza y se enderezó la peluca después. Mirando hacia abajo, se encontró con los zapatos viejos de ella perfectamente dispuestos en sus cajas de cartón originales. Abriendo uno, se decepcionó al ver que no había manera de que pudiera calzar su pie en uno solo.

Suavizando el vestido, se fue al baño. Se miró en el espejo de nuevo, y no podía creer que sus sospechas habían sido correctas. Era lo suficientemente joven aún como para tener un rastro de andrógino en él, y la peluca y vestido lo acentuaban. Con un poco de relleno y un afeitado, podría pasar fácilmente por una mujer.

¡Esto era perfecto! No hay mejor manera de evadir una descripción física que cambiar tu sexo. Como mujer, podía salir en lugar de aislarse aquí hasta que la comida se acabara. Él estaba agradecido de que no tenía nada de la inseguridad lamentable que algunos otros jóvenes sentían acerca de su género.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

Sin contar su nuevo disfraz, regresó al cuarto de baño y se dio un baño en lugar de una ducha, como originalmente se había previsto.

Una vez limpio, volvió a la cocina e inspeccionó su ropa. Tal vez las debería haber colgado para que se secaran la noche anterior en vez de dejarlas en el suelo, porque ahora estaban rígidas y olían peor que antes. Se puso uno de los vestidos en su lugar, y subió las escaleras.

Había dos puertas en la parte superior del rellano, y uno el jardín y el otro en la parte delantera de la casa. Entró en la que daba la parte de atrás en primer lugar, consiguiendo una ojeada de lo que él no pudo ver en la última noche oscura. Allí estaban los restos de una muralla baja, ladrillo desmoronándose al otro lado del patio, y estaba cubierto con acebo, laurel, mirto, y abedules. Las camas levantadas con verduras liadas, obviamente, una muestra obvia de la vida silvestre, y las flores idas salvajes podrían ser apenas asomaba a través de las ramas entrelazadas de los árboles y arbustos.

Otra pequeña cama estaba en esta habitación, similar a la de abajo, pero con un conjunto más amplio de almohadas y una manta de franela a cuadros en lugar de la colcha blanca estropeada. Se fue, dejando la puerta abierta para airear la habitación, y se fue al otro cuarto. Este aposento era mucho más grande que el otro, y ocupaba aproximadamente el mismo espacio que la cocina / sala de estar de abajo. Había una cama doble y un perchero, como lo que se encontraría en una tienda de departamento contra la pared frente a las ventanas, y había cortinas de encaje bloqueando su vista.

Las empujó a un lado y miró hacia la parte superior de la galería, podía distinguir que necesitaba algunas reparaciones. El bosque se prensaba alrededor de toda la casa. Presionando la nariz en la ventana, afinó la vista para ver si la pared se extendía hacia delante. No lo hizo, vio el gallinero con el rabillo del ojo. Era curioso, y no estaba lloviendo muy duro a cabo, por lo que bajó las escaleras y en el exterior por la escalera de hierro. A medio camino se dio cuenta de que había una manera de entrar en el segundo piso a través del armario de la habitación más pequeña y se golpeó la frente. ¿Por qué no pensó en verificarlo?

El gallinero estaba desierto, pero pasó a través del techo de todos modos. Mirando dentro, gritó cuando algo voló a la cara, chillando y agitando las alas.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- cayó de espaldas sobre el techo, el corazón palpitante. _No_ esperaba eso. Abriendo los ojos, vio a Demon spawn encaramado en la puerta, mullendo sus plumas contra la llovizna.

No creía lo que veía ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí el pájaro? Borren eso. No quería saber. Deedee chasqueó el pico con suficiencia y volvió a entrar.

Frotándose la cara, volvió a subir desde la azotea y entró. Decidió reclamar la habitación con la cama de matrimonio como suya, aunque estaba más lejos del cuarto de baño. Al menos, ahora con Deedee seguro donde se suponía que estaría, él no tenía que explicar a Luna y su tía abuela acerca de cómo había perdido a su mascota querida.

Esta noche, después de que él hubiera comido y descansado, pondría a prueba su disfraz en el barrio.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 6

Nota de traductora: POR FAVOR REVIEW POR FAVOR REVIEW POR FAVOR REVIEW POR FAVOR REVIEW POR FAVOR REVIEW POR FAVOR REVIEW… ¿Entendieron?

Esto es por amor al arte, sin embargo ya estoy medio cansada de subir y NO tener respuestas. Sé que esto va medio lento, pero de esta manera se desarrollan las mejoras historias. Créanme que es la pura verdad.


	7. Chapter 7

Parejas: Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Autora Original: **Mariel Nightstalker

**Advertencias: ¡TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos (casi, casi hasta el final). SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

**Capítulo Siete **

Se aburrió alrededor del mediodía y decidió obtener una ventaja con el afeitado. Varias grandes manchas de la navaja quemaban más tarde, lo cual le convenció de que iba a necesitar una mejor solución para el pelo del brazo, o tendría que tener cuidado de no revelar sus brazos o piernas en público. Tan pegajoso como este lugar era, tenía que tener una temporada de calor en algún momento, y él no quería limitarse a un vestido de mangas largas todo el tiempo.

Agarrando un trozo de papel higiénico, ya que no había encontrado un bloc de notas en la casa, añadió otro elemento a su creciente lista.

A continuación, después de manejar el problema de pelo, practicó el moverse como una chica. Fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, especialmente en sus cómodas botas de combate que él había llevado a través del barro y la nieve los últimos tres años. Pisar en ellas se sentía casi indecente, después de toda la lucha varonil que habían visto. Al fin logró una apariencia de dominio que no le hacía parecer un personaje de dibujos animados, pero sólo después de caer dolorosamente en su orgullo más veces de lo que quería contar. El paso siguiente fue caminar como una mujer, que fue, por alguna razón, más difícil.

-Si no te sientes orgulloso de tus piernas, van a parecer muy estúpidas- murmuró, cambiando el peso de una pierna sobre la otra y manteniéndose así con una cadera inclinada ligeramente hacia fuera. Era más bajo de lo que cualquier hombre quería ser, pero tenía una longitud de pierna que hizo toda la diferencia entre ser petiso y estar rechoncho. Era una impresión aceptable, al igual que la caminada, pero definitivamente necesitaba un par de zapatos de tacón para que sus caderas se movieran lo suficiente.

Rellenó el pecho y las caderas con trozos de bolas de papel higiénico en las copas del corpiño y en el liguero, se enderezó la peluca innecesariamente y decidió que estaba listo para ir a la ciudad para probar el disfraz y hacer sus compras.

La cabeza de Hermione apareció en las llamas, y suspiró, liberando el aire tenso que estaba atrapado en su garganta.

-¡Hermione, me asustaste!

Ella lo miró curiosamente, y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba vestido como una mujer hombruna. -¡Oh!- .Se quitó la peluca, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

-¿Te afeitaste la cabeza? ¿Y por qué llevas un vestido y maquillaje?

Se ruborizó, preguntándose cuán pervertido lucía.-Hermione, me las arreglé para entrar en lo más profundo de lo habitual. Me encontré con Marcus Flint,- ella jadeó-En Alaska, y él trató de matarme, así que lo maté en defensa propia. No le pareció así a la policía muggle, sin embargo, y la cagué en los tribunales cuando pensé que el psicólogo del tribunal era un mago y traté de explicar la situación. Para hacer las cosas más cortas, me sellaron como un criminal trastornado y me enviaron a un asilo para toda la vida cuando me escapé.

Ella gimió, y se frotó la cara.- Bien, eso es todo, vas a volver a la caseta de jardín.

-No, no, lo hice bien aquí, y estoy bien. Cierto, hay una búsqueda de mí ahora, pero yo tenía el pelo teñido, como sabes, y estaba usando ese horrible nombre falso que me diste. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacerme una nueva identificación como mujer de preferencia mayor de 21 años para poder ir a los bares y algún tipo de artículo de que demuestre que soy británico, pero estoy en los Estados legalmente. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Hermione se quejaba-Supongo que podría hacer que eso suceda... ¿pero por qué una mujer?

-Debido a que perdí mi equipaje y sólo tengo un conjunto de ropa de hombre, y Luna me dijo una vez que la mejor manera de eludir u ocultar algo es cambiar un detalle básico. Creo que el género califica como un detalle básico, ¿no?

-Si, como que lo entiendo, pero todavía es muy raro. Conseguiré la identificación en un par de horas, sólo necesito hablar con mi contacto. ¿Qué tipo de educación quieres que tu ID de mujer tenga? Supongo que tendrá que conseguir un trabajo... Me refiero tú. Dios, esto es confuso.

Se encogió de hombros-Um... algo genérico, como la educación o comunicaciones. Yo no soy exigente. Nada llamativo, yo no estoy aquí para llamar la atención sobre mí mismo.

Resopló-Bueno, dale un beso de despedida a esos sueños querido, porque en esa facha es difícil hacer caso omiso de ti. Te ves como una especie de buitre, pero con tetas desequilibradas.

Se las enderezó conscientemente.- Eres mala.

-Lo sé, pero no significa que no tendrás tu identificación ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte algunos tampones y voy a hablar contigo en tres horas cuando vuelvas?

Él frunció el ceño, todavía pretendiendo ser herido, y estuvo de acuerdo. Sustituyó la peluca, se miró en el espejo. Bronwyn no tenía mucho en el área de los cosméticos, sino que hizo maravillas con el lápiz labial y el rímel. Sus cejas estaban rojas de la depilación, y es probable que se revelaran en su sueño de algún modo.

La peluca era de color rojizo favorecedora para las mujeres de edad, y llegaba a los hombros apenas en un acuerdo de buen gusto de rizos artificiales y ondas. Fijó algunos detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con aprobación. Decidió no sonreír si podía ayudar, porque hizo hincapié en la mandíbula.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Parejas:** Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Autora Original: **Mariel Nightstalker

**Advertencias: ¡TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

¡Aparece Jake! Por fin dirán algunos…

Capítulo Ocho

Los gusanos se movieron a través en su interior, lo que hizo que deseara retorcerse. Mantuvo tercamente su balanceo femenino al caminar, y entró en la reserva. No era mucho, pero había una tienda de conveniencia, algunos comercios, y una gasolinera. Se dirigió a la gasolinera y compró un paquete de cigarrillos. Una buena manera de distraer la atención de un evidente disfraz es el desarrollo de hábitos de distracción o características. If the dress and his accent weren't enough, he could now obnoxiously talk about smoking whenever he was indoors and smoke out of them. Si el vestido y su acento no eran suficientes, ahora podía odiosamente hablar acerca de fumar cada vez que se al interior y el humo de ellos.

Se asentó en la tienda de conveniencia, mirando a su alrededor para sus suministros básicos y algo más. En la sección de aseo personal encontró algo que le daría un beso si se tratara de un mamífero. Se llamaba Nair, y se comprometió a eliminar todos los restos de pelo tan largo solo con un masaje en la piel y dejarlo ahí durante un determinado periodo de tiempo. No podía creer su suerte -¡no más quemaduras de afeitado molestas o cortes para él!

Justo cuando se iba, aún molesto por la falta de medias modernas que parecían cómodas y tamaños de sujetador más pequeño que un AA, vio un pequeño paquete hacia la parte inferior del estante. Fueron postizos, conocido también como filetes de pollo, y eran perfectos, exactamente lo que necesitaba. Volvió a la sección de sostén y los reemplazo por un tamaño mucho mayor, D para ser exacto, y compró postizos suficientes para llenar las copas. Exagerados encantos femeninos sólo podrían ayudar a su causa.

Él pagó por lo que pudo, y saqueó el resto. La voluminosa falda del vestido era infinitamente útil, había descubierto. Realmente iba a necesitar un trabajo pronto, sin embargo. No todo podría ser robado, y no podía usar la magia.

Fue un poco difícil llevar sus bolsas a casa bajo la lluvia, sin el beneficio de un encanto de amortiguamiento, y se resbaló y cayó en el barro más de una vez. Una vez que llegó a su casa, se dirigió directamente a la chimenea y llamó Hermione. Ella le estaba esperando, y le entregó los nuevos documentos falsos y rectángulos de plástico que se convertirían en su nueva identidad.

Dándoles la vuelta, leyó el nombre, después de haber aprendido la lección de la última vez. Ludwig, de hecho.

-¿_Velma Hall?_ - farfulló, indignado-¿Qué?¿ me parezco a la abuela de alguien?.

Besides, in that get up, Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque él sabía que estaba tratando de no sonreír, -Hey hombre, te estoy haciendo un favor. Un poco de reconocimiento sería bueno, mira, incluso te hice de 23. Además, en , obviamente, se ha de algún tipo de pequeño complejo de vieja.

Bufó primero a ella y luego a la identificación, y luego de vuelta a ella.

-¡Di queso!-de repente levantó una cámara y tomó una foto. Entrecerró los ojos cuando ella la bajó, y le preguntó para qué era. Ella puso los ojos y murmuró algún tipo de encanto. El plástico en la mano vibró y se iluminó intensamente durante un segundo, y luego él miró hacia abajo y vio que ella había trasladado la imagen sobre él. Tuvo que admitir, que parecía muy profesional.

Era una imagen terrible.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar la llamada, levantó la mano y dijo: -Ah, por cierto, ahora tienes un grado de educador, y hay una reciente apertura en la escuela de la reserva local. Al parecer, su último profesor de Inglés dijo cosas racistas a los estudiantes, y hubo algún tipo de coqueteo permanente con una de las estudiantes. Es posible que desee mirar en ello. Sé que estás capacitado, y quieres pronto un trabajo.

Él asintió, e intercambiaron despedidas. Un maestro, ¿eh? Supuso que podía hacerlo si absolutamente lo necesitara, y en caso de duda siempre se puede imitar Snape. Una cosa era segura, sin embargo. Necesitaba una copa, y el vino simplemente va a ser insuficiente.

000 000

Lo primero que notó Jacob fue el paquete de Pall Mall sobre el mostrador, delante de ella. Se estaba tocando Jessie's girl por la radio, lo que sólo podría empeorar el mal humor de Sam. Él invitó a Jacob a ir con él al bar (que fue más una orden que una invitación) por lo que no tendría que beber solo, aunque Jacob técnicamente no le permitido estar ahí dado que tenía diecisiete años. Sam tuvo una gran pelea con Emily y era necesario relajarse con un par de cervezas antes de que se atreviera a volver a casa para hacer las paces con ella. Jacob estaba casi asustado por su disputa, para ser honesto. Debido a la imprenta, había pensado que todo sería siempre arco iris y mariposas (siempre que Sam no se transformara demasiado cerca de ella de nuevo), pero estaba aprendiendo de modo diferente esta noche.

Sam siguió contando de principio a fin de lo que causó su último combate, arrastrando cada palabra, y él volvió a mirar a la mujer desconocida en el bar aburrido. No era una reserva grande, y había vivido aquí toda su vida, por lo que sabía de inmediato que nunca había visto a esta mujer. Bajó la mirada a sus pies, y arqueó una ceja en las suelas agrietadas de las botas que se ajustaban para un viaje hacia la guerra y no para tomar una copa en un bar.

Ella lo miró y se reunió con sus ojos. La luz se reflejaba en sus gafas, por lo que no podía ver como sus ojos lucían, pero podía distinguir que ella no era el más bello pimpollo en el sector de las flores. Ella tenía una de las mandíbulas desafortunadas que se verían mucho mejor en un hombre o un caballo. Inmediatamente, miró hacia abajo, y aplastó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero, desprendiendo las cenizas que aún no habían tenido tiempo de formarse. Jacob se preguntó por qué a ella se le permitía fumar adentro.

En su cuarta cerveza, Sam no se dio cuenta de que Jacob se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a ella en la barra. El bar no tenía mucha gente esta noche, siendo martes, pero era suficiente gente para que no lo miraran demasiado raro por sentarse a su lado.

She dragged her eyes away from her cigarettes, which she seemed to be having a stare-down with, and looked him in the eye. Ella arrastró sus ojos fuera de sus cigarrillos, parecía estar teniendo una mirada hacia abajo con, y le miró a los ojos. Tosió, de repente se preguntaba por qué había venido aquí. ¿Qué iba a hacer, darle el discurso barato de "bienvenida a la Reserva"?

Abrió la boca y un pequeño chillido salió. Ella tomó un sorbo de su mayormente vacio martini, y saltó sobre la situación.

-¿Puedo comprarte un trago?

Sus ojos se abrieron, y se preguntó por qué parecía tan sorprendida. Entonces, le dio una ojeada otra vez, y teniendo en cuenta la figura nada atractiva, el vestido terrible, y la estructura facial lamentable, dedujo que nunca le habían pedido antes. Terminó su Martini y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias, eso es muy amable de tu parte...- se dirigió al camarero-voy a tener otro martini, con aceitunas extra.

Mientras se desplazaba, su nariz afilada capturó un hálito de algo. Olía masculino, por lo que fue probablemente una de esas mujeres que llevaban colonia para hombre, pero había algo más debajo de ella. His ears shifted of their own accord, and he gripped the counter, hoping that he wouldn't have some kind of freakish transformation in the middle of the bar for no reason. Sus oídos se movían por su propia voluntad, y se apoderó de la contrarrevolución, con la esperanza de que no hubiera algún tipo de transformación monstruosa en el centro del bar sin ningún motivo.

Para mantener la calma, le preguntó la primera cosa que vino a la mente-Entonces, ¿qué colonia llevas? Huele bien.

-Nada, no estoy dejando esa basura química en cualquier lugar cerca de mi piel. Soy naturalmente maravillosa- le tendió la mano-Soy Velma.

Jacob se rió y se estrecharon las manos, -Soy Jacob- atesoró su voz interesante. Era un poco ronca y más baja de lo que esperarías de una mujer, pero de alguna manera agradable. Su baja columna repiqueteaban gratamente cuando la oyó-Tienes un acento, ¿de dónde es?

-Soy una mestiza europea, inglesa principalmente. ¿Qué eres, ya que eres, obviamente de aquí?

-Soy un Quileute. Estás en la reserva de nuestra tribu.

Ella alzó las cejas con sarcasmo, -¡De ninguna manera! No tenía ni idea, incluso con todos los signos aglutinados. Emigré aquí sabiendo que era en una reserva india, pero agradezco su disposición de compartir lo obvio.

Estaba un poco insultado al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando y él tenía una sonrisa antes de continuar: -Si es Inglesa y recientemente emigró a Estados Unidos, ¿qué hizo que se mudara _aquí?,_ digo, es mi hogar y me encanta, pero no puedo ver a otra gente queriendo vivir en este lugar-, se rió entre dientes, imaginando los turistas que acudían a Washington para otra cosa que los parques nacionales- Estados Unidos tiene hermosos lugares como Florida y California. Es solo que aquí es del tipo sombrío.

-He tenido algunos problemas personales y necesitaba salir, ir a algún lugar remoto donde no tuviera ninguna conexión con mi pasado. Sucede que una amiga a tiene una casa de campo en la zona que no estaba utilizando más, y me fui a vivir por ahora. Además, estoy acostumbrada al clima sombrío. Inglesa, ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió y, a continuación provisionalmente preguntó, -¿Qué tipo de problemas personales?

-¿Y qué con las preguntas?-le dio una semi mirada hostil, y él retrocedió.

-Nada, sólo estoy tratando de entenderla.

Ella rió, y luego algo amargo apareció en sus ojos y respondió: -No trates de entenderme, Jake. Einstein no podría hacer eso.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sam tropezó en ese momento y murmuró que necesitaba un viaje a casa de Emily. Él disculpándose localizó sus ojos y se encogió de hombros, y ella le indicó que fuera.

-No me hagas caso. Cuida de tu amigo. Gracias por el trago.

-No hay problema-llevó a Sam fuera de la barra y hacia dentro de su coche, colocándole el cinturón, para que no se cayera. Escaló al asiento del conductor, y se dirigió de nuevo a lo de Emily y se aseguró de que él lo hizo de forma segura dentro y hacia los brazos de Emily. Del aspecto rígido de su cara, no estaba muy contenta acerca de que fuera a casa borracho.

Mientras conducía a casa, pensó en Velma y se preguntó si quería verla de nuevo.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

Parejas: Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Traducción de la historia original de : **Mariel Nightstalker

**Advertencias: TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

Capítulo Nueve

La escuela era una serie de edificios conectados hechos de chapa y ladrillo, dependiendo de la edad del edificio. Velma ojeó con indiferencia, mentalmente haciendo una rápida comparación entre esto y Hogwarts en un día de otoño glorioso. Llegó a la conclusión de que los muggles no solo obtuvieron el extremo corto del palo, sino que estaban recibiendo el extremo corto de la mierda.

Se acercó y le dio su currículum falso a la señora detrás del escritorio, quien le dio una mirada muy similar a la peste por su apariencia. Él casi se agachó para asegurarse de que sus tetas estaban rectas, pero resistió la tentación. Fue una especie de adicción el ajustárselas, y estaba tratando de aleccionarse en salir de la mala costumbre para no llamar la atención indebida a sí mismo. Sabía muy bien que si alguna dama no importa cuán fea, empezó a jugar con sus pechos en público, él tendría que pagar una gran atención.

Dos días después la escuela lo llamó y le dijo que aceptó su curriculum vitae. Estaba medio sorprendido antes de reconsiderarlo y decidió que probablemente no había una fila alrededor de la manzana con gente que quería enseñar en un lugar tan remoto.

Para celebrarlo, se fue a la playa, se sacó las medias y botas, y caminó mientras veía la puesta del sol. Las rocas excavaban claramente en las plantas de los pies, pero estuvo durante mucho tiempo yendo por ahí en terreno duro con protección mínima y no le importaba.

Por un lado, la línea de la costa irregular era abrazada con fuerza por la agitación del agua y en el otro, un frondoso bosque tropical. Algunos rayos de sol se asomaban entre las finales de las nubes y disparó hacia los árboles, iluminando en oro brillante, la luz reflejada de las ramas cubiertas de rocío.

Al ponerse el sol, la playa resultó ser bastante oscura. Ella se fue a casa, perdida en sus pensamientos. Su disfraz estaba funcionando bien, y su visita a la playa, lo convenció de que podía hacer que funcione en varios tipos de terreno.

A varios minutos de casa, oyó crujir algo entre los arbustos y se congeló con la mano sobre el cuchillo en la manga. El rumor se desvaneció, pero corrió el resto del camino a casa y cerró la puerta. Tenía que tener más cuidado con bajar la guardia. Si algo le sorprendiera, las consecuencias podrían ser muy desagradables.

000 000

Trató de salir de su estado de nerviosismo. No hace mucho tiempo había sido un colegial él mismo, ¿por qué estaba tan asustado de la enseñanza de alguna mierda de libros que nadie iba a prestar atención? Pero los nervios lo mantuvo tan nervioso como podía, y se paseó la mitad de la noche debatiendo si estaba bien incluso mostrarse y enseñar a los pequeños bastardos.

Pero, la mañana vino, se bañó y se vistió y trató de tragar un poco de cereal. Pero no funcionó tan bien, y se dio por vencido.

Llovía, como se esperaba, y lamentó no poseer un paraguas más moderno. El proporcionado por la casa tenía tres soportes rotos, que le daba más la apariencia de un murciélago con la mitad de las alas extendidas que una imagen reconfortante de la protección seca. Obtuvo más miradas divertidas hoy que ayer, debido a que era inexplicablemente la hora del día cuando las amas de casa hicieron sus compras. Saludó a algunas de las señoras, y una o dos asintieron de vuelta, pero la mayoría estaban demasiado atemorizadas por su extraña apariencia para hacer mucho en el modo de saludo.

La escuela parecía triste hoy como ayer, y fue una vez más su voluntad presa de escaparse en la dirección opuesta. Un coche tocándole la bocina lo convenció de que tener su momento de indecisión paralizante puede ser mejor cometido en un lugar no esté en el medio de la carretera.

Endureció su dignidad y entró. No hubo tantos estudiantes como él esperaba, así que fue una cosa que iba bien hoy. Una clase más pequeña significa menos ego adolescente para conducir y menos trabajo para él.

Se presentó en la oficina, adquirió un mapa, y partió hacia su salón de clases. Sólo tenía uno, y fue responsable de la enseñanza de los cuatro grados, desde estudiantes de primer año hasta el último. Repitiendo los niveles en su cabeza para que por casualidad no los llamara por sus equivalentes británicos, no se dio cuenta al mismo muchacho del bar que estaba de pie junto a él con la boca abierta.

Tenía hora y media hora para repasar el plan de estudios del profesor anterior. Abriendo la carpeta, alzó las cejas en la frontera moderna habitual mierda pervertida intercalada con algunos clásicos. _La carta escarlata,_ le llamó la atención, y la siempre presente _la Casa Desolada._

–Mierda-murmuró-no hay manera de que yo esté enseñando la mitad de estos... ¿por qué ya nadie muestra los clásicos griegos? ¿Y por qué no hay Lovecraft?

Sin embargo, el plan lecciones tendría que ser respetado, al menos hasta que llegó a su curso completo, y luego podría diseñar el suyo. Aún refunfuñando, fue a la sala de profesores con diez minutos, hasta su primera clase y tomó una taza de café. Hubo pastel de café y donas en dimensiones escasas, pero sabía que tenía que vigilar su peso ahora para conservar cierta apariencia de una cintura. No serviría de nada parecerse a una pelota de playa con piernas.

Cuando regresó, se encontró con que la mitad de sus estudiantes ya lo esperaban. ¡Ah, qué agradable, jóvenes mentes ansiosas!

Deseaba Hermione estuviera aquí para dar el discurso de bienvenida y para presentarlo como cuando crearon el ED juntos. Él nunca se sintió cómodo presentándose, y, accidentalmente, llamarse a sí mismo Harry Potter sería lamentable.

Sus alumnos lo miraron cuando dejó su café y cogió la carpeta. Al principio se preguntaba por qué, y luego se dio cuenta de que él habría hecho lo mismo si el profesor Binns se encontrara un día misteriosamente sustituido por una supermodelo muggle.

No es que fuera una supermodelo, pero todavía. El nivel de diferencia fue aproximadamente el mismo.

Aclaró la garganta, y se acordó en el último minuto de utilizar su voz de falsete.

-¡Hola clase! Soy la señorita Velma Hall, aquí en reemplazo del Sr. Schnachtner en lugar de su despido. Dado que este es mi primer día, yo no me voy a molestar con el termino de los roles y suponer que están tan emocionados de verme aquí que se presentaron sin ningún tipo de insistencia. Antes de que alguno de ustedes pregunte, soy británica y estoy aquí en una especie de año sabático. Eso es todo lo que voy a contarles acerca de mi acento, no se molesten en preguntar cualquier otra cuestión. Ahora, por favor pásenlo-le entregó a los estudiantes en la primera fila pilas de hojas grapadas que había reunido. -Adentro, encontrarán una breve descripción del libro que se supone que han estado leyendo, y un tema para que escriban un ensayo. Hay cinco temas diferentes, y sí se le permite cambiar entre ellos mismos, simplemente asegúrese de que su nombre este arriba del papel que me den.

Hubo un momento antes de que el susurrar de los documentos se calmó, y luego los estudiantes simplemente miraron a ella para mayor orientación. Movió la mano-¡Vamos con ello! ¿Qué están esperando?

-Um, ¿estamos autorizados para hacer preguntas?

Velma parpadeó.-Aparentemente sí, porque usted lo acaba de hacer.

Ella se sonrojó, pero pugnó: -Bueno... me preguntaba, ¿va a obligarnos a actuar las escenas y los ensayos?

Velma levantó la barbilla y respondió con arrogancia: -Esta es una clase de inglés, no una clase de teatro. En mi clase usted hablará inglés gramaticalmente correcto o no por completo, y hará sus tareas, nada más y nada menos. Hablar con deliberación incorrectamente le puede ganar una detención, en función del nivel de insolencia que use. Ahora, ¿Alguien más tiene un ardiente deseo de tener una respuesta? "

Hubo un silencio, y entonces alguien gritó en el fondo. Velma esbozó una sonrisa y dijo: -Permitiré esa explosión, pero mantengan a un mínimo otras como esa de aquí en adelante. Espero los ensayos este miércoles, así que empezaría a escribir ahora si yo fuera ustedes.

Eran realmente muy bien educados estudiantes, le complacía ver. Hablaban en voz baja muy poco y nadie se quejó, como lo hicieron en las clases de Pociones. Ni que los estudiantes muggles fueran capacitados de manera diferente, o eran buenos chicos.

Su clase siguiente con los de tercero fue así de suave y empezó a relajarse. Él podía hacer esto.

Al final del día, empacó todos los archivos en su escritorio para llevar a casa para que ella pudiera revisar todo en detalle. Saliendo de su clase, caminó por el pasillo y caminaría por la puerta de la derecha, si no oyera su nombre en una conversación de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de primer año que estaban teniendo en las puertas. Hizo una pausa dentro de la sombra de la puerta y escuchó.

- ¡Pero ella luce tan raro!

-¡Sí, pero es realmente genial! Ella es bastante fea, pero no se burla de nosotros, o trata de ser toda cool como algunos de los otros profesores. Es casi como ella sabe lo que es ser un estudiante, pero no va a tratar de actuar como nosotros. Ella no va a pretender que hagamos nada vergonzoso. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Hubo algunas risitas, y uno de los muchachos habló -Creo que significa que estás loco por ella!

-¡Ajj! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ella es tan anticuada!

-Sí, pero ¿has visto su estantería?

Los estudiantes se alejaron, y Velma sombríamente excavó en el bolsillo por sus cigarrillos. Por lo menos no había rumores acerca de que él era realidad un hombre por ahora.

Se fue a casa en un tiempo récord, y de inmediato llenó el baño. Mientras se llenaba, se desnudó y luego bajó al sótano desnudo y recuperó una botella de vino avinagrado. Lo llevó al piso de arriba, cerró el grifo antes de que la bañera pudiera desbordarse y se hundió en el agua con un suspiro. El vapor hizo que su máscara de pestañas corriera por sus mejillas en pequeños arroyos, él los borró cansado.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 9

Nota de Traductora: **Gracias a los hermosos reviews** y un capitulo extra por ellos. Me olvide de ponerlo arriba pero este fic tiene la gran cantidad de 53 capítulos en su haber. Así que todavía queda un trecho largo para que termine.


	10. Chapter 10

Parejas: Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Autora original:** Mariel Nightstalker

**Advertencias: ¡TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

Capítulo Diez

Se despertó y se lanzó a través de su rutina de aseo personal, feliz de que él estaba acostumbrado a convertirse en Velma que apenas tenía que pensar en el ángulo que tenía su muñeca cuando se abalanzó sobre el rímel de pestañas. Ya no nervioso ahora que sabía lo que podía esperar de sus alumnos adolescentes, fue capaz de bajar un abundante desayuno con tiempo de sobra para una visita a Dee Dee.

El ave maldita seguía ocupando el gallinero, encaramado en lo alto de la casa. Él conocía mejor que él para sorprenderlo esta vez, y lentamente abrió la puerta pequeña. Hubo un sonido de arrullo soñador, y luego Deedee llegó y saltó y se posó en su hombro.

Justo cuando estaba pensando que tal vez se había equivocado acerca de la personalidad del ave, cuando un pico fuerte se lanzó al oído y comenzó a destrozarlo. Él gritó y tiró fuera a Deedee, lanzándolo lejos. El pájaro extendió sus alas y he hizo un golpe circular elegante, aterrizando en la parte superior del techo. Él no podía estar seguro, distraído como estaba cubriendo su oído ensangrentado, pero el ángulo de pico de Deedee implicaba una sonrisa burlona.

Miró con furia y le hizo un gesto grosero.

Ya dentro, limpió y presionó un trozo de papel higiénico en la oreja hasta que la hemorragia se detuvo. Lo extrajo, inclinó la cabeza y examinó los daños. Se veía mal, y la piel alrededor de la herida ya estaba empezando a crecer de manera alarmante y cambiar con colores divertidos. Él gimió y miró a su selección de curitas, pensando que uno podría formar en algo factible. Eventualmente tuvo que grabar un fajo grande de algodón en el oído todo cuando descubrió que la mordedura fue realmente casi a mitad del camino, en la parte trasera de la concha de la oreja.

El resultado final fue imposible de cubrir completamente con su peluca, y parecía que se había metido en una pelea con alguien que verdaderamente no le gustaban los oídos. Con el tiempo apenas suficiente para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, proveyendo que no tuviera contratiempos con el terreno fangoso traidor, salió por la puerta. Su paraguas se agitaba a su alrededor, y miró hacia el cielo por debajo de su protección cada vez que se atrevió. Para su alivio, las nubes parecían ser hoy casi irregular, lo que podría significar que no llovería tanto hoy. Podía manejar el nublado, si no tuviera miedo de mojarse.

Empezando a tararear un poco, hizo planes para explorar la ciudad hoy después de terminar el trabajo. ¿Tal vez podría volver a ese bar y ver si el bonito de antes estaba dispuesto a comprarle otra copa?

000 000

Había oído historias locas de todo tipo acerca de la nueva profesora de inglés, pero iba a suspender su juicio hasta que tuviera su clase con ella por la tarde. Además, estaba casi seguro de que vio a la señora extraña, que conoció en el bar el fin de semana pasado cuando estaba con Sam, en su escuela, y él no quería perder el pequeño revoloteo optimista en su estómago, que insistió en que sería su nueva maestra. No lo podía explicar, pero había algo en aquella señora que se le pegó en la cabeza. No creía que fuera un flechazo o algo tan inmaduro, pero definitivamente hubo una especie de enganche en ella que la hizo surgir en sus pensamientos con frecuencia.

Arrastrando los pies en el suelo de linóleo, siguió el resto de los chico de último año a la clase Inglés. Su escuela fue bastante pequeña, tal vez 300 estudiantes, de modo que no había un montón de gente con los que no había hablado en algún momento. Era una clase de reconfortante saber que, si alguna vez fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para convertirse en un tema de discusión, no sería por extraños. Era como ir a la escuela con primos lejanos.

Tomó su asiento habitual, cerca de la parte posterior del salón de clases donde la mejor vista de la ventana estaba, y se acomodó. Su nuevo profesor no estaba allí todavía, así que sus compañeros tuvieron la excusa de charlar sobre lo que habían oído hablar de ella hasta ahora. Él normalmente habría estado chusmeando junto a ellos, pero desde su transformación como un lobo, ellos se alejaron de él. Muy pocos miembros de la tribu sabía de qué era el paquete de Sam realmente, pero los miembros de él fueron respetados de todos modos. Como uno de los amigos de Sam, era visto como algo separado de los círculos sociales habituales. No era una sensación agradable. Claro, sabía que crecería lejos de sus amigos de la secundaria con el tiempo, pero no esperaba que sucediera antes de la universidad.

Él suspiró y empezó a garabatear en su libreta. Odiaba aquí. Es cierto, eran su familia y su tribu y todo eso, pero era como que ya no tenía nada en común con ellos. Su florecimiento súbito en una especie totalmente nueva le había dado muchos motivos para la filosófica batalla y el mirar hacia las estrellas. ¿Por qué los lobos fueron sólo algunos de ellos? ¿Por qué algunos de ellos eran mejor como lobos que como personas? ¿Por qué ahora y no cuando fuera mayor? Y finalmente, _¿por qué él?_

La lapicera se rompió a través del papel cuando él la hundió más profundamente de lo previsto, y la chica sentada junto a él le miró. Él sonrió y asintió antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Ella no sonrió como respuesta. Casi ya nadie le sonreía. Sam le dijo que no se molestara en ello, que la tribu sólo estaba un poco nerviosa acerca de ellos, pero no pudo superarlo. Se debatía entre el deseo de regresar a antes de su transformación, antes de que él ni siquiera sabía cosas como que existían los cambiadores de forma fuera de las malas películas y queriendo ser un lobo todo el tiempo para que pudiera huir. Él podría desaparecer en el bosque, y luchar en las guerras de territorio con los osos. Podría ser una vida hermosa, pero no podía dejar a su padre por de eso.

Así que aquí estaba, pegado a caballo entre dos tipos completamente diferentes de existencia y se sentía como que si tuviera que hacerlo por un día más iba a explotar.

Por lo menos consiguió un nuevo profesor de inglés. El Sr. Schnachten era un imbécil, y nadie iba a perder el tiempo burlándose de él en cualquier momento, y mucho menos preguntar.

La puerta se abrió en la hora, sorprendiéndolos en el silencio. La mujer sin duda era la misma la del bar, pero ahora podía ver todo de ella, y con mucha mejor iluminación. Ella era tan hombruna como antes, pero ahora podía ver que tenia curvas bastante obvias que eran equilibradas, aunque era alta para una mujer. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella podría ser una dominatrix muy exitosa si quería.

Puso las manos en sus caderas con firmeza e inspeccionó la clase. Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué, no burlas o cuestiones personales de ustedes?- su acento era un poco ronco, y definitivamente extranjero. Fue algo como atractivo, de una manera extraña. Se revolvió un poco en su silla-No soy de perder el tiempo, niños. Si tienen una pregunta que no esté conectada a su asignación, sólo tienen los siguientes cinco minutos para pedirme hasta el discurso de bienvenida del año próximo, si duran tanto tiempo.

Hubo una pausa, y luego uno de los muchachos que Jacob era bastante seguro fue llamado Ken levantó la mano. Chasqueó los dedos a él.

-Eh, ¿Velma es su nombre real o sólo le gusta Scooby-Doo?

-Oh, confía en mí, es mi verdadero nombre.

Otra mano se acercó, y luego otra. La mayoría de las preguntas fueron las que Jacob ya había adivinado las respuestas. Recordó lo que dijo, sobre la necesidad de alejarse de casa y algún tipo de problemas que había tenido allí. Apoyó el mentón en la palma de la mano y la miró de forma burlona al responder a sus preguntas. Se veía muy tranquila, no del tipo que va al azar para seguir un año sabático.

Si bien se fue alejando de la deriva, las preguntas se detuvieron y se puso ahora en torno a la enseñanza. Le complace ver que ella no iba a dar una conferencia, pero en cambio pasó las hojas de trabajo. Esto le permitió terminar su tarea con mayor rapidez y a su propio ritmo. Cuando termino, la espió sin ser demasiado obvio. Había algo en su forma de moverse que era fascinante. Fue un momento agraciado, y luego el siguiente se sacudiría y haría crack con sus caderas. Fue una especie de mono, como si ella solía ser torpe o tal vez fue herida en una de sus piernas en algún momento.

Bueno, re-pensando la hizo sonar totalmente no mona, pero el punto se mantenía. Era lindo, independientemente de cómo o por qué.

Se atrevió a echarle un vistazo otra vez, y vio que estaba sin gafas y las estaba limpiando con un trapo. Se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba, y se reunió con sus ojos. Sus ojos eran de color verde. No cualquier tipo de verde, pero _verde,_ verde como para ser visto claramente en toda la habitación.

Su ritmo cardíaco se acelero, inexplicablemente, y la piel debajo de las uñas picaba. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla tan duro como se atrevió, sin saber lo que estaba sintiendo. No quería transformarse accidentalmente aquí de todos los lugares. He jerkily raised his hand, and then dropped it quickly before she could see. El tirones levantó la mano, y luego cayó rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera ver. No. Él no iba a inven

tar una excusa para salir de la clase. Sam le decía que tenía que practicar el frenarse, y ahora era una oportunidad perfecta.

Ella tenía puestas sus gafas ya, y el resplandor de las lentes ocultaba sus ojos. Sentía la comezón desvanecerse lentamente por debajo de sus uñas, y los hombros relajándose.

¿Qué diablos?

Cuando sonó la campana, recogió sus cosas lentamente, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué de reaccionó con tanta fuerza al ver sus ojos? Claro, eran hermosos, pero muchas niñas tenían ojos bonitos. No podía racionalizarlo, y luego su interior pervertido se preguntó si realmente estaba atraído por ella.

Él asintió a sí mismo, sin importarle cómo se veía. Eso le daba más sentido. Esto sería muy embarazoso si los miembros de su paquete lo atrapaban pensando en ella de ese modo, ya que era una maestra y se parecía a un tipo con tetas grandes.

Justo antes de salir de clase, miró a sus ojos de nuevo y esta vez la luz no estaba en sus ellos. Su corazón se sacudió en el pecho y se apresuró. De repente, no podía esperar hasta el jueves, cuando tuvo su siguiente clase con ella.

Diez minutos después de que la escuela terminara, vagó por los pasillos lentamente, tomando un refresco que había conseguido en una de las máquinas expendedoras. Ellos no tenían ninguna en casa, y tenía un deseo de azúcar que no podía esperar.

Pasó por el salón de clases inglés, y casi se mantuvo hacia delante antes de que sus piernas se rebelaran y giraron. Deslizándose un poco en el piso resbaloso, apretó la mano contra la puerta y miro dentro. Ella todavía estaba allí, de pie delante de su escritorio y mirando a las ventanas en la parte trasera del aula. Él frunció el ceño, y luego se volvió rojo.

Ella estaba _ajustando sus pechos._ Quería mirar a otro lado, a sabiendas de que esto no le ayudaría a pisotear su embarazoso enamoramiento creciente, pero no podía. Tentado, vio como ella introdujo los dedos en el cuello y atrajo las correas de sostén para alinearlos. Tragando, abandonó antes de que pudiera darse vuelta y lo viera.

Dentro del aula, Harry frunció el ceño ante la reflexión de los fluorescentes hecha en las ventanas en la parte trasera del aula. Justo cuando estaba empacando, uno de sus postizos salió de su copa y se derrumbó en su corsé. Él apenas había pasado los últimos torpes cinco minutos maniobrando hacia fuera y de nuevo dentro donde se suponía que tenían que estar con la ayuda de la reflexión. Los incorporó una última vez y asintió, satisfecho con los resultados.

Después de evitar a sus compañeros del trabajo, abrió la ventana y vio que no estaba lloviendo, al igual que había sospechado que sucedería esa mañana. Alegre a pesar de la larga jornada, estuvo a punto de saltar fuera. Sólo tenía una ligera y fina cartera para llevar en el día de hoy, así que opto por salir de casa corriendo para vaciar la basura antes de explorar la ciudad.

En realidad no había mucho que explorar, pero había una pequeña sección de libros en el supermercado con algunos clásicos mezclados con novelas de 2 dólares de romance y libros populares. Él selecciono uno de Stephen King de la sección popular, y se habría quedado sólo con eso oculto en su falda, si una olla pequeña de violetas cerca de la caja registradora no le hubiera llamado la atención.

Su casa podría realmente utilizar algún color alegre, no importa cuán afeminado sonara, por lo que las recogió. En el último momento se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que pudiera esconderlas en su falda, sin aplastarlas. A regañadientes, se puso en línea con otros clientes más honestos.

Varios pies de distancia, Jacob, vio suspirar a Velma y toque con el pie, violetas sostenidas suavemente en sus manos. Había venido aquí a la vuelta de la escuela, dándose cuenta de que estaban faltos de algo más que gaseosa y que bien podría hacer un favor a su padre e ir de compras sin ser pedido. Vio a Velma recoger algunas flores, y también espió que una de las flores de color púrpura que cayó de la olla tumbándose en el suelo.

Se arrodilló y la recogió, deslizándola subrepticiamente en el bolsillo. Cuando llegó a casa, la guardó en su mesita de noche, a pesar de que lo hizo sentirse como un acosador.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 10

**Nota traductora:** Me gusta este cap, Jacob se hace ese tipo de preguntas importantes sobre su vida, las cuales lo convierten en un joven real, chico lobo, pero real. Y tiene este "encuentro" con Harry tanto en la escuela y el mercado que es casi delicioso y tierno. Fue por una de estas cosas que decidí pedir permiso para traducir "Please say something", no sólo es el típico amor crossover entre Harry un hombre random de otra serie, sino que es una permanente pregunta a la identidad sexual, el "después" de la escuela y el amor no convencional y por supuesto la aventura, los miles de problemas que conlleva ser un héroe frente a un poder ciego.


	11. Chapter 11

Parejas: Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Autora original:** Mariel Nightstalker

**Advertencias: TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. Relación alumno/profesor. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

**N/A:** ¡Oh Dios mío! ... Jacob está realmente cavando su propia tumba.

Capítulo Once

Estaba a punto de volver a casa, Stephen King cavando en la entrepierna por debajo de su falda, cuando recordó que no tenía café de lujo en casa y que debía de hacerse alguno. Al parecer, estaba de moda en estos días, y él no quería mirar atrás en el tiempo. Dios no lo quiera que su fachada Snape como factor de intimidación se rompiera en pedazos encima de sus estudiantes cuando no supiera a lo que se referían por "caramelo latte".

Había una pequeña tienda de café hacinada entre la tienda de ropa y una compañía de seguros (¿por qué estaba allí en una reserva india?). Entró y saludó a la pareja de ancianos de aspecto cansado encaramados en una de las mesitas jugando a las damas. Probablemente nunca se fueran. Asintieron de vuelta, y se dirigió al mostrador donde una mujer estaba sentada con los pies en alto, leyendo el periódico.

Se aclaró la garganta- ¡Perdón! ¿Sigue sirviendo café en este momento o debo volver más tarde?

Miró hacia arriba, y frunció el ceño, pero guardó su diario. Apoyando sus manos sobre el mostrador, bajó sus pies y se puso en posición de pie. Velma era una cabeza más alta que ella, aunque ella era bastante alta, por no hablar bien formada, para una mujer. Ella asintió: -Sí, estamos al servicio. ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno... yo no lo sé. Sólo quiero algo con cafeína. ¿Qué es popular aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros - Lattes, té, preparados básicos... no creo que cualquier bebida es más popular que otra aquí. Este pueblo tiene algunos clientes variados.

Velma, miró con cuidado el menú, y escogió una al azar- Voy a tener la canela lo que sea-que-es. Quien escribió el menú tiene que ser analfabeto.

La encargada del lugar entrecerró los ojos en rendijas minúsculas y se cruzó de brazos.

Tosió y se apresuró a rellenar sus últimos $ 20 en el bote. Ella sonrió, finamente, y puso a trabajar la máquina de café. Movió los pies, las botas crujiendo. Era muy oscuro aquí, y alguna estación de radio de noticias estaba tocando tranquilamente en el fondo. El zumbido de las máquinas se detuvo y su copa se estableció en frente de él. Justo antes de que pudiera tomarla, ella sacudió un poco de canela en la copa de un mezclador.

Leyendo su nombre en el gafete, dijo-¿Cuánto te debo, Leah?

-$ 12.56.

-¡Qué!

Ella sonrió-Sólo estoy jodiendo contigo. Esto va en mi cuenta. Tienes pelotas, y eres nueva aquí. Supongo que eres la nueva profesora de inglés de la escuela secundaria, ¿verdad? Tengo que decir, yo quiero algo así como chocar los cinco contigo. Hiciste que mi hermanito se cagara de miedo.

Se frotó la barbilla, y luego se detuvo cuando se acordó de que llevaba maquillaje-Espera... no me digas que eres... ¿la hermana mayor de Seth Clearwater? Tienes la misma nariz.

-¡Qué razón!, yo soy. Llegó a casa todo enloquecido ayer y me dijo que su nueva maestra parecía un tipo con una peluca, y que era realmente intimidante. Yo no le creí al principio, pero ahora que nos conocimos tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Tienes un trastorno del crecimiento o algo así?

Sacó la lengua-¿Tienes un trastorno de grosería? Tienen la medicación para eso, sabes.

-Touché, imbécil; ¿Vas a quedarte e intercambiar más insultos conmigo, o te irás a la mierda de dónde has venido?

Velma lo consideró por algunos momentos, a continuación, puso la bolsa que contenía su violetas nuevas en el mostrador y se acomodó apoyándose en él- Creo que me estoy divirtiendo mucho en este momento para irme.

Leah sonrió y apoyó los codos en el mostrador, descansando el mentón en la palma de la mano: -Entonces, ¿Eres lesbiana también o no puedo tirarte los perros porque estás viendo a alguien? Se volvería torpe muy rápido, pero a decir la verdad estoy super emocionada de ver a otra lesbiana en la zona que yo había dado avances de todos modos.

Se atragantó con el café.

000 000

Le tomó sólo cinco minutos para darse cuenta de que él no sabía qué hacer con su fin de semana. Los dos días y medio se extendían interminablemente en frente de él, terrible en su vacuidad. Su subconsciente prosperaba al ser ocupado, o de lo contrario perdería su capacidad de suprimir su malos recuerdos y tendría un ataque de nervios... o algo igualmente atroz.

Sentado pesadamente en el sofá frente al fuego, vio la caída de la lluvia y se mordió el labio. Podría ir a saludar a Leah, ya que ella fue su primer contacto aquí que realmente le gustaba, pero él ciertamente no quería salir de la casa.

Levantándose, entró en el sótano y comenzó a clasificar de principio a fin los almacenes de alimentos. El grano todavía estaba allí, y al lado de un molino para convertirlo en harina. Comprobando los estantes, se encontró con la levadura y el aceite y varios otros elementos básicos que sabía que eran necesarios para hacer pan.

Una idea se le ocurrió. ¡Podía hacer que pan! Claro, no era exactamente la actividad más excitante en la que un hombre joven podría pasar su fin de semana, pero al menos era algo. Tomando la levadura, el molino, y todo lo que podía subir a la cocina, miró a través de las estanterías hasta encontrar un libro polvoriento con las palabras «Pan de panes para principiantes" en él.

Lo puso sobre el mostrador y empezó a hojear las instrucciones, las cejas escaldaron en la cantidad de amasado para preparar adecuadamente la masa ¡Esta mierda era agotadora!

Traer los barriles de grano hasta la escalera resultó ser imposible, por lo que tuvo que liarse llenando cuencos de metal con el grano y llevarlos arriba de esa manera, en precario equilibrio en sus brazos, y una vez que tenía la cantidad de grano necesaria para triplicar la receta diseñada para hacer cuatro panes, se detuvo a preguntarse qué iba a hacer con todo ese pan. Se iba a echar a perder para el momento que comiera todo eso, así que mantenerlo todo estaba fuera de cuestión.

Se frotó la barbilla y pensó en ello. ¿Qué iba a querer alguien más que ver con un exceso de pan? Y entonces vino a él. ¡Las personas sin hogar! Siempre había la caridad, y si todo lo demás fallaba podía donarlo a las señoras del almuerzo, que tuvieron que estar cansadas de servir pan fantástico todo el tiempo.

Pero no podía pasar el fin de semana fabricando pan aburrido. Eso sería inaceptable. Encontró la canela y el azúcar en los armarios, pero no mucho más en el camino de las especias. ¿Tal vez habría alguna en el jardín? Él fue a buscar, y casi gritó cuando se encontró una pequeña tribu de hadas, que se congregaron en torno a las sobrecrecidas coles, negociando con un conejo.

Se quedaron paralizados cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba allí, y luego el conejo huyó velozmente y las hadas se tiraron de cabeza a los arbustos. Salió corriendo tras ellos y atrapó a uno por el pie. Asiéndolo con la mayor suavidad posible, sintiendo los latidos del corazón agitados por debajo de los dedos, examinó la cosita. Obviamente estaba haciéndose el muerto a pesar de que estaba temblando de miedo.

Estaba más que satisfecho que no le mordía, y se tomó un momento de examinarlo. Era una raza que nunca había visto antes, con un cuerpo delgado y un desnivelado color detergente en el pelo. Era tal vez un pie de alto, si eras generoso, con uñas puntiagudas. Corrió la punta de su dedo a través de la planta de su pie, y se rió.

Él sonrió y suavemente lo dejó, aun manteniendo un control sobre su cintura. El hada le miró con ojos amarillos, y emitió un sonido chillón. Hablaba despacio y con voz suave, -Hola, por ahí… Soy Harry y yo vivo aquí. Me gustaría conocerte, ahora que vamos a ser vecinos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Este hizo el ruido chillón de nuevo, y tentativamente tocó los dedos envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Varios de sus amigos salieron de los arbustos, algunos escudándose detrás de las amplias hojas de ruibarbo. Se aseguró de no hacer movimientos bruscos y de mantener una expresión tranquila.

-Oigan chicos ... ¿tienen hambre? Puedo traerles algo de comer.

Había muchos incorporándose a la mención de los alimentos, y varios más corrieron hacia fuera y agrupados en torno a él. Él sonrió tímidamente a ellos, preguntándose cómo entendían lo que estaba diciendo.

Un hada que fue marginalmente más alta se acercó y se inclinó.

-Es un placer conocer al nuevo maestro de Dee Dee. Él nos ha dicho mucho acerca de usted. Nos preguntamos si podría decirnos por qué durante el almuerzo, se viste como una dama.

Harry se ruborizó, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Sirviendo las rebanadas de queso y sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, explicó su situación con la ley, y se enteró de que estaban teniendo problemas para mantenerse ocultos estos días debido a un nuevo depredador en el área.

Cuando se fue abandonándoles a su suerte, algunos lo siguieron y saltaron a los mostradores de la cocina para ver en lo que estaba trabajando. No le importaba su presencia, y los consideró más que dispuestos a operar la máquina de moler con el mero hecho de su novedad.

Varias horas después, tuvo hambre para el almuerzo y fue a sentarse en el sofá con una botella de vino y un sándwich. Se quedó dormido poco después de encender el fuego, y no hizo caso de las hadas que se deslizaron en el interior y le robaron algunas de las brasas de fuego para tener con ellos en sus asentamientos.

Hermione asomó la cabeza por el fuego y le susurró. Tiró, al salir de su sopor. Miró a su alrededor la fuente de su despertar, y la vio agitando los brazos desde la chimenea.

Inmediatamente empernado a sus pies, se arrodilló en la chimenea y sin aliento le preguntó: -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Pasó algo?

-No en el sentido de Apocalipsis, pero el Daily Prophet hizo una exposición sobre lo que pensé que te gustaría leer, y ya que no venden el periódico a convictos en la clandestinidad profunda te estoy dando mi copia-lo llevó hacia abajo y luego le entregó el periódico enrollado a través de la chimenea. Él lo tomó y asintió, situándolo a un lado.

-¿Hay algo más que querías hablar? ¿Cómo está Neville?

Ella suspiró: -Él está bien, y yo también.

Frunció el ceño-No pareces bien. ¿Todo sigue bien para ti o tuviste una pelea? Vamos, estoy a todo el camino desde América. No es como que pueda abofetearte si hiciste algo estúpido.

-Bueno, en ese caso- sonrió-Estoy como que viendo a alguien ahora. Neville parece estar bien con él, pero tú sabes cómo es. Podía ser suicida, y ninguno de nosotros lo sabría. Soy feliz en mi nueva relación, pero todavía no quiero que esté solo. Es como... Yo sé que estoy siendo insegura, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme de que él lo está tomando un poco demasiado bien y de que una mañana se quiebre sobre el pan tostado y entonces todo se irá en pedazos.

Harry asintió-Siento mucho que te sientas así, pero como tu amigo tengo que decirte que necesitas sobreponerte. Neville es un muy flexible y atractivo joven, a pesar de su amor extrañamente intenso a la flora, estoy seguro de que encontrará a alguien nuevo pronto. Y si no lo hace, entonces estará bien también. Sin embargo, si empieza a escuchar música extraña y pasar demasiado tiempo en el baño, házmelo saber. Leí en alguna parte que esas son malas señales.

-Entendido, capitán.

-Bueno, ahora, si eso es todo, me gustaría un poco de paz en el que revolcar el narcisismo- sacudió el periódico, -Oh, ¿y no lo deseas de vuelta? Me gustaría saber de antemano si no va a importarte si lo quemo. A veces la prensa es tan mala que he vengarme de alguna manera...

-O bien explotarlo, sí, sé la rutina. Puedes quemarlo si lo deseas, sólo asegúrate de sacrificar algunas palomas para una mejor fortuna en el futuro.

-Voy a hacer eso- finalizó la llamada y con rigidez de salió de su posición en cuclillas. Sus pantorrillas quemaban, y se hundió con gratitud en el sofá, sacando el periódico y desenrollándolo. Dominando la primera página estaba la misma fotografía en solitario de cuarto año, con un aspecto hosco en sus ojos y el cabello como un nido de ave de gran tamaño. Suspiró en el sentimiento de la nostalgia agridulce en la vista de su yo más joven interpuesto. Era difícil de creer que esa fotografía fue tomada de él hace 6 años, mucho antes de que él supiera de lo que los intestinos de las personas parecían esparcidos en un campo de batalla. No es que él fuera una persona mejor ahora que él sabía cómo eran.

El titular era Fall from Grace. Él frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso. ¿Estuvo alguna vez en gracia del público?¿siquiera tienen gracias? Parecía un poco probable, a juzgar por las cartas de fans que se molestaron en imprimir en el papel. Claro, pocos días después de matar a Voldemort directamente como un niño, la gente probablemente gustaban de él, y entonces la gente se lo olvidaría sólo para tenerlo de vuelta 10 años después y proceder a entrar en algunas situaciones muy extraño y estúpidas. Y luego estaba el todo "eso de salir de golpe", literalmente.

"_Harry Potter fue y sigue siendo uno de los personajes más controvertidos de nuestro tiempo, incluso después de su ejecución. Desde su situación de vida enigmática a los rumores de abuso sexual por parte del famoso (¡y vergonzoso!) diplomático Albus Dumbledore, hay una gran cantidad de misterio que rodea al niño-que-vivió." _

Harry se quejó y se frotó la frente, preguntándose si realmente podría ser lo suficiente masoquista para leer el artículo completo. Tanteando un poco, cogió la palabra _"psicópata"_ y _"el trauma de la infancia hizo su mente más inestable al pasar los años, llevando eventualmente a su terrible masacre pública de un hombre muggle inocente ". _

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene esta señora una licenciatura en psicología? Más vale que lo tenga, lanzando alrededor de palabras como_" trauma de la infancia "-_ Él puso mala cara, bebiendo un poco de vino. No era mediodía todavía y ya estaba bebiendo, pero no tenía ganas de comprar un libro más moderno en la fabricación de pan aún, lo que significaba que podía emborracharse todo lo que quería. Se saltó hasta el final del artículo, que decía:

"_Pero a partir de las entrevistas escasas que tenemos, su confianza irrefrenable confundió a la prensa hasta el final. ¿Cómo podría alguien con una mente torturada sonar tan cuerdo?"_

Harry se preguntó qué los puso en cualquier posición de juzgar cómo se había comportado durante la Segunda Guerra, colapso mental o no colapso mental. Al diablo con esto, iba a ir a buscar ese viejo libro y trabajar sus frustraciones amasando el pan a la antigua.

A mitad de imaginar que era la cara de Rita Skeeter, estaba retorciendo una trenza de pan, un hada con timidez tiró de sus pantalones vaqueros y señaló que quería ayudar. Dejó de lado algunas pequeñas bolas de masa, y dejar que las hadas hicieran lo que querían. Los pobres necesitan hacer algo divertido.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 11

**N/A: **ODM, acabo de hacer Leah Clearwater una lesbiana malhablada, moza de café. Que nadie me mate. Tenía que ser hecho.

**Nota traductora:** Oh, sí. Leyeron bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Parejas:** Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Autora Original:** Mariel Nightstalker

**Advertencias: ¡TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página**.

**Capítulo XII **

Todo iba bastante bien. Él tomó un autobús a La Push y lo exploró el domingo, arrastrando en torno suyo un gran saco lleno de sus muy cuidadosamente panes envueltos. Había un ejército de salvación, gracias a Dios, y tenían un centro de donación de alimentos. Ellos aceptaron el pan con los ojos muy abiertos, maravillados por su calidad. Quería donar dinero, pero todo lo que tenía era suficiente para el autobús hasta su casa y un poco de dinero de emergencia en caso de que algo pasara y que tuviera que correr por ello.

Se las arregló para ir dos semanas sin reconocer a nadie más íntimamente más que con un asentimiento rápido al pasar por ellos. Lea continuó presionándolo para citas y se burlaba de él acerca de su rubor cuando la visitaba después del trabajo, y las hadas se entusiasmaron cada vez que hacía algo con ellos, así que no sentía la necesidad de llegar a cualquier otra persona. Al final del día, podía ir a casa sabiendo que no iba a ser molestado (a menos que Deedee bajó del gallinero).

Desafortunadamente, esto sólo le dio más tiempo para meditar acerca de los sueños divertidos que había tenido últimamente. En todos ellos se destacaban espejos de alguna forma, con un hombre y una mujer de pie en el interior de lado a lado. Ambos tenían una expresión triste, ya veces le hablaban, suplicando y, a veces exigiendo elegir un género en lugar del tiro y afloje entre ambos.

Decidió comprometerse. Inventaría un alias hombre que podría utilizar en público. Tal vez un equilibrio equitativo de tiempo dedicado entre los dos géneros solucionaría el problema. Su subconsciente tal vez estaba únicamente molesto que pasara todo el día vestido como una vieja y toda la noche vagando por la casa desnudo.

Gracias a Dios que no tenía un problema con los baños de niña, gracias a años de mantener la compañía de Myrtle en el inodoro constantemente inundado de la chica.

Después de pensarlo mucho, tomó el autobús a La Push el sábado siguiente, una vez más trayendo a su provisión de pan con él para donar a la caridad. Una vez que se había liberado del pan, caminó alrededor hasta que en el Ejército de Salvación, encontró suficientes ropas de Tuvo que mantenerlos a flote contra su cuerpo para comprobar el tamaño, ya que los vestuarios estaban divididos por género y no quería aparentar muy sospechoso.

Echo un vistazo por zapatos, pero no tenían una gran selección y ninguno de ellos se encontraba en su tamaño. Él sólo tendría que comprar otros nuevos. Si alguien de la Reserva lo viera usando la marca de botas de combate de Velma, sería causa de algunas especulaciones acerca de su identidad que preferiría evitar. Hubo sólo algunas cosas que podías ocular con maquillaje y una peluca.

Ya con las Sneakers (1) adquiridas, se dirigió a casa. Las hadas le hicieron señas desde el jardín cuando lo vieron volver, comiendo el pan que les permitió tomar. Ya estaban luciendo más saludables ahora que las estaba alimentando y ofreciendo su jardín como lugar de refugio de los depredadores cuando se acercaban demasiado a sus asentamientos.

Yendo en línea recta hacia el cuarto de baño, se desnudó, deseoso de probar su nueva identidad. Se lavo el maquillaje y retiró cuidadosamente la peluca. Su pelo había crecido en las últimas semanas desde que él se rasurara, y ahora una capa delgada de pelo negro cubría su cabeza. Pasó la mano sobre él, y sonrió en la manera en que se balanceaba contra la palma de su mano.

No se parecía ni en una cosa como la fotografía de Ludwig Brink que seguía emitiéndose en la televisión. Trató sobre la ropa, olfateándolas. Olían a humedad y una olía a madera de cedro. Los pantalones eran flojos en las caderas estrechas, pero no se iban a caer así que pudo vivir con ello. Las camisas se ajustaban bastante bien a excepción de una que le pellizcaba en las axilas. Descartó una y decidió romperla en secciones más pequeñas para trapos de limpieza.

Mirándose en el espejo y al verse a sí mismo luciendo como hombre normal de nuevo le hizo sonreír. Se sentía bien de ser un hombre nuevo, un hombre con ropa y el cabello.

Aunque estaba oscuro, él no quería permanecer adentro. Se aventuró hacia el bosque, y caminó bajo la luna. Era una noche clara, esta noche, y miles de estrellas brillaban sobre él y los árboles como diamantes. El aire olía a limpio y fresco, y la alegría se hinchó en el pecho. Amaba noches las como éstas.

Dejando escapar un grito de alegría, empezó a correr. Se estrelló a través de arbustos y perturbó a todo tipo de conejos y mapaches, sin remordimientos. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones quemaron, y luego corrió un poco más. La hierba se sentía flexible debajo de la suela de goma de sus zapatillas de lona, y las flores silvestres todavía olían maravilloso.

Estaba tan feliz de estar vivo, tan feliz de estar libre. No había nada que se esperara de él, no había sombra oscura que se cernía sobre él. Él podía olvidar el pasado y dejar de preocuparse por el futuro y sólo correr.

Le dolían las piernas y era difícil respirar, pero la alegría se quedó. Sentía como si estuviera flotando un pie sobre el suelo.

Rompió a través de la cubierta de los árboles y se encontró en la playa. Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¡Debió de correr tan lejos como la Push! El agua estaba hermosa a la luz de las estrellas y la luna, brillaba por sobre las aguas como un reflector gigante. Vagó por la playa, a veces se agachándose para recoger piedras para tirar en las olas.

Deseaba que pudiera sentirse así siempre, que nunca tuviera que sentirse nada menos que felizmente libre. La única manera de que las cosas podrían ser mejor ahora sería si sus seres queridos regresaran de la tumba para disfrutar de la noche con él. Se podría señalar las constelaciones que conocía a su madre, luchar con su padre, y recoger piedras bonitas para su amada Ginny.

Ellos se comprometieron de palabra cuando ella murió. Quería estar con ella siempre, y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo hasta el último aliento que esbozó en este mundo mortal. Sus ojos se empañaron, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Deseaba que pudieran estar todos juntos de nuevo, y deseó que la muerte sólo matara a gente mala, dejando a todos sus seres queridos atrás.

Pasando la cara con su manga húmeda, se sentó sobre un tronco flotante y se quedó mirando la luna hasta que se situó. Luego caminó tranquilamente a su casa, llegando a sólo dos horas antes del amanecer.

Se sintió bien a rascarse su sombra de barba una vez más, a pesar de que tendría que afeitarse, el lunes. Cuando se fue a dormir, se fue sin problemas por los sueños sobre su género y en su lugar soñó acerca de árboles danzantes y mujeres pájaros que querían que les leyera las hojas de té para ellos.

Si hubiera sabido que se sentiría tan bien, se habría comprometido entre un patito feo de día y un loco por la naturaleza de noche hace mucho tiempo.

000 000

Su racha de buena suerte evitando a sus compañeros de trabajo terminó el lunes. Fue acorralado por el profesor de ciencias durante su descanso por la tarde justo antes de su último período, y lo arrastró a uno de los sofás amontonados en la sala de profesores. Estaba abandonado en ese momento, ya que los otros profesores estaban planeando su próximo período en sus aulas.

Martin Strether no era un hombre feo, tenía los ojos marrones risueños y una cabellera a pesar de su edad. Harry supuso que tenía casi cincuenta.

-Ahora, Señorita Hall, creo que es el día que llegamos a conocernos unos a otros. Sé que usted no es del tipo social, y yo no le culpo, teniendo en cuenta cuáles son sus opciones aquí. La mitad de nuestros compañeros de trabajo son sádicos, y la otra mitad son apáticos a todo lo que no pertenece directamente a su cheque de pago. Usted es un respiro refrescante de aire fresco. Su edad no le hace daño, o bien.-Sus ojos brillaban, y Harry tragó, le recordó poderosamente a Dumbledore. ¿Quién era este hombre y por qué estaba siendo tan amable?

-Eh…

-¡Vamos, que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!- Martin insistió, dando un apretón a su hombro.-Eres una profesora de inglés, ¿no? Ah, ya veo.- le sonrió.-Eres tímida.

Harry se retorcía, y esperó que Martin no pudiera decir que su hombro era anormalmente muscular bajo su vestido. Él no quería que su secreto saliera justo cuando se estaba asentando y dando sentido a las cosas.

Martin le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y retiró su mano.-No sea tímida, Señorita Hall. Solía ser un sacerdote y me retire antes de que yo tomara este trabajo en su lugar. Yo soy muy bueno en ser discreto.

Su interés se despertó a pesar de sí mismo, y le preguntó: -¿Era un sacerdote? ¿Qué le hizo decidir enseñar ciencia?

Martín se encogió de hombros: -Yo quería demostrar que ser un hombre de hábito no significa que tenga que despreciar la ciencia. Yo sé muy bien que la iglesia tiene una mala reputación en lo que respecta a la ciencia, por lo que la enseñanza de la misma es un camino para mí para demostrar mi tesis de que conviven en armonía natural. Después de todo, creo que el mundo fue creado para ser admirado, ¿y qué mejor manera de admirar sino a través de la ciencia?

Harry parpadeó, mascara de pestañas recubiertos barrer sus mejillas.-Pero... ¿no era que la evolución argumentaba en contra de la religión? Si hemos evolucionado de los simios, ¿cómo podríamos ser creado por un ser divino?

Él sonrió: -Ah, pero lo que no te dicen en los libros es que todavía es una teoría. Tiene cerca como prueba real tanto como la teoría acerca de nosotros siendo cultivados por los extraterrestres.

-¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser correcto. Está en todos los museos y…

Martin arqueó una ceja.- ¿Y? Eso es simplemente una extensión de la necesidad del hombre para explicar su origen. Si la mayoría se pone de acuerdo sobre la evolución, a continuación, harán museos para exponerlos. Si la mayoría cree que surgieron de flores gigantes colocadas por los pollos divinos, entonces veríamos dioramas de eso.

Harry frunció el ceño y agarró inconscientemente sus cigarrillos. Esta fue una primera conversación muy extraña, pero estaba intrigado. Incluso si no estaba de acuerdo, Martin era interesante y había una racha de rebeldía en él que le recordaba a los gemelos.

Le entregó un cenicero, y murmuró su agradecimiento.

-Así pues, Señorita Hall, ahora que la he distraído lo suficiente como para romper el hielo, ¿por qué no me dices lo que te hizo decidir pretender ser una mujer y enseñar Inglés?

Estuvo a punto de tragarse el cigarrillo, y miró a Martín. Recuperándose, respondió: -Yo no sé de qué estás hablando. Sé que no soy la más femenina de las mujeres, pero eres muy grosero para insinuarlo…

-Tienes manzana de Adán, y en ocasiones tu falsete se quiebra.-señaló Martin con calma, mientras encendía un cigarrillo para él.-No te preocupes, querido, no voy a decírselo a nadie. Estoy aburrido y curioso. Pude usar de alguna compañía decente, y te ves como el tipo de persona con una historia.

Harry fumó con mal humor durante unos instantes en silencio, y luego murmuró: -¿Estás seguro de que no le dirás a nadie?

-Ni un alma.

-Gracias-

Martin sonrió y le robó uno de sus cigarrillos. -No es ningún problema. Como dije, yo podría utilizar algo de compañía interesante. Ni siquiera tienes que hablar de eso si no lo deseas. Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de ello, de todos modos. Ese cabrón de Nigel Ferguson podría venir en cualquier momento.

Nigel no era popular, incluso se Harry dio cuenta de eso. Él era el único profesor titular, y se le había ido a la cabeza. Era un hijo de puta completo. El resto del personal decidió que la única manera de librarse de él sería asesinarlo. Se había considerado seriamente, pero nadie quería quedar atrapados en el acto o con detectives pisoteando alrededor de la escuela haciendo preguntas.

La alarma sonó, señalando que tenía quince minutos hasta que sonara la campana. Harry apagó su cigarrillo, vaciló, y luego estrechó la mano de Martin.

-Un gusto conocerte.

Martin asintió -Vamos a tener que continuar con esta charla en otro momento. ¡Diviértete en adoctrinar a la mente de los jóvenes en el marco literario!

Harry pensó en Martin, y lo que significaba tener alguien en su lado. Si algo salía mal, lo secuestraria ya que Hermione haría el Obliviate antes de que pudiera soltar la sopa. Se relajó, y se centró en la enseñanza.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 12

Snaker: zapatillas de deporte


	13. Chapter 13

**Parejas:** Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Advertencias: TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

**Nota de Traductora: Gracias por los lindos reviews. Me encantan las críticas constructivas, y estoy tomando nota de sus sugerencias y consejos en cuanto al proceso de traducción.**

**Un poco de nostalgia en este capi. Y algo de interacción entre la parejita principal. **

Capítulo Trece

Ellos continuaron su conversación después del trabajo, Martin lo escoltó a su coche. Condujo fuera de la reserva y hacia uno de los pueblos vecinos, Forks o Cucharas o algo así. Hubo un restaurante en el que Harry no había comido todavía, y Martin insistió en que él pagaría por cualquier cosa que Velma ordenara.

Comenzando con el café, Harry lentamente revisó la historia manipulada que le daría al ex sacerdote. Cuando estuvo listo, suspiró y dijo: -Bueno, es una larga historia. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes escuchar?

Martín se encogió de hombros: -Para toda la eternidad, si fuera necesario. Pude haber dejado la sotana, pero no rompí mi voto de celibato. No hay mujer ansiosa en casa o una familia impaciente siguiendo mi ritmo.

Él sonrió -¿Por qué no? No eres feo.

Martín le dio un guiño.-Estoy esperando a alguien, y si no se presenta, puedo vivir con eso. Yo nunca tuve mucho de donjuán en mi interior, lo cual no es una gran pérdida. Claro, quiero compañía de vez en cuando, pero no tengo el deseo ardiente de conseguir una compañera de vida.

-Ya veo.-Harry bebió un poco de café de nuevo.-Vamos a empezar por el principio. Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando tenía apenas un año de edad por un psicópata, pero mi vida fue misteriosamente salvaguardada. El psicópata desapareció aquella noche y se mantuvo oculto durante poco más de diez años. Fui enviado a vivir con mis parientes vivos más cercanos, mi tía y su marido, que me odiaban por quien mis padres eran…

-Espera, ¿por qué te odiaban a causa de lo que tus padres eran?-. Martin se metió.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, mi papá era el único hijo de una familia muy vieja y podrida en riqueza gracias a eso. También era ambicioso, e hizo un montón de dinero en su propio derecho a través de la bolsa antes de su muerte. Mi madre fue la joya de la corona de la familia de mi tía, era hermosísima y bastante inteligente. Fue nominada a varios premios intelectuales de los que se me han olvidado el nombre. No me acuerdo mucho de todos modos, siendo yo un bebé, pero puedo dar fé de que mis padres eran gente buena y no merecían morir como lo hicieron.

-Entiendo. Lo siento por tu pérdida.

Él se sonrió.- ¡Salud por eso! En cualquier caso, pasé por la escuela normal de rutina y tal, no mostré señales de ser increíblemente ambicioso y apuesto como mis padres, así que no llamé mucho la atención por mí mismo. Pero entonces un día recibí una carta de la misma escuela para estudiantes dotados a la que mis padres fueron. Se había pagado por mis estudios de antemano, cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, así que había nada de deuda de ello. Fui, y me encontré con mi mejor amigo en el tren. Cabe decir que mi vida había mejorado mucho desde entonces, salvo por los veranos, cuando tenía que volver con mis parientes, que me odiaban más que nunca ahora que iba a una escuela de superdotados.

Martin resopló.-Perdóname mi hilaridad, es que acabas de sonar un poco como la Cenicienta.

Harry se rió.- ¡Tienes toda la razón! Nunca lo pensé en ese sentido... incluso me hicieron hacer todas las tareas, mientras que mi primo me atormentaba en cada oportunidad que tenía. De todas formas, todo iba muy bien los dos primeros de meses en mi nueva escuela, pero empecé a ponerme nervioso alrededor de uno de mis maestros, que siempre parecía estar mirándome raro. No era la manera en la que un abusador te mira, sin embargo, por lo que nada de preocupaciones ahí. En Halloween, algunos cosas de miedo pasaron y resultó que el maestro era en realidad el psicópata disfrazado. Él estaba conspirando para matarme, aunque hasta el día de hoy sigo sin saber por qué esperó. A partir de entonces, un nuevo ataque se haría en mi vida todos los años que he asistido. Se volvieron más violentos como los años pasaron, y mi padrino, que había estado en la cárcel hasta hace poco y por lo tanto era un tutor no apto, murió protegiéndome cuando tenía quince. Fue muy traumático para mí, y perderlo todavía hace daño.

-Supongo que tenía razón cuando asumí que tenías una historia...- Martin, miraba ensimismado por la ventana, dando vuelta su taza con lentitud en su mano.-Todavía no entiendo cómo esto te llevó a un vestido.

Harry tosió.-Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que el psicópata tenía algunos seguidores. Está bien, eso es un eufemismo. Tenía el equivalente a un ejército privado. Hubo un poco de guerra de bandas, y mi lado ganó... en su mayoría. En el proceso, perdí a mi mejor amigo y mi novia y una multitud de gente cercana y considerada mi familia adoptiva. Fue espantoso, pero el psicópata aún vivía. Con el tiempo se redujo a sólo yo y él en un parque, y yo tenía un arma y lo hice. Yo le disparé .

Martin asintió, ardor en sus ojos.-Y no te atrevas a decirme que te sientes culpable por eso. Por las normas bíblicas, estabas perfectamente dentro de la ley.

Él sonrió.-Gracias. No sabía cómo reaccionarías a esto, así que perdona mi reticencia.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Ese hombre merecía morir mil veces, una por cada vida que él tomó. Ahora, ¿qué pasó después?

-Nadie sabía qué aspecto tenía, sólo yo, así que para las autoridades aparentaba como que sólo había asesinado a un hombre inocente en público, y a sangre fría. Me llevaron a los tribunales, y se me asignó la pena de muerte. Obviamente, salí rajando. Me quedé con unos amigos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de dónde iba a ir de forma permanente, que resultó estar aquí. En el camino, uno de los secuaces del psicópata trató de asesinarme. Me resistí, y él fue asesinado en defensa propia. No se veía de esa manera para las autoridades locales, y me llevaron a la corte, esta vez con la identidad que estaba usando para alejarme de los tribunales británicos. Cometí el error de contar mi historia al psiquiatra, que me declaró criminal demente. Escapé mientras me transportaban, y aquí estoy. Definí este personaje a partir de materiales disponibles, y como que fue una de bola de nieve a partir de ahí.

Martin le hechó un vistazo, miró fijamente y movió la cabeza, y luego preguntó: _-¿Eres_ ese tipo Ludwig Brink que están buscando?

Harry palideció.-¡Ssh! ¡No tan fuerte!

Resopló.-Dios mío, es un lio tremendo en el que estás metido .No voy a decirle a nadie lo que me has dicho, pero te señalo ahora que tu vida sería una serie de libros de superventas. ¿Has considerado escribir una biografía anónima? Cambiar los nombres y lugares si deseas que sea "ficción". Busca un asesinato, perdona la expresión, y obtén la liberación emocional de tu dolor en las páginas.

Harry pensaba en ello. Necesitaba más dinero, ¿no? Como profesora de Inglés, escribir un libro, no parece del todo los sospechoso. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le gustaba la idea. Dio unas palmadas al hombro de Martin-Eres un genio.

Martin sonrió.-Gracias. Ahora, tengo hambre de cena. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?"

000 000

Jacob patrullaba más de lo que debería. Él lo sabía cuando merodeaba por el bosque, pero no podía decidirse a asumir una forma humana de nuevo. Como pasaban los días le gustaba su vida humana cada vez menos. Sin amigos y las actividades sociales que le distraían al principio, podía ver lo aburrido y sin sentido que era. ¿Por qué siquiera se inquietaba sobre lo que sus compañeros pensaran de él, o cuanto puntuaría en una prueba? Existían tantos mayores problemas.

La única razón de que no había abandonado la escuela secundaria fue porque su papá quería que pudiera graduarse. Estaba pensando en argumentos en contra de asistir a la universidad al igual que sus hermanas. No podía ver el punto. Pasaría el resto de su vida, en la protección de su tribu como un lobo, de todos modos, ¿por qué preocuparse de poner el pretexto de otras opciones?

Captó el olor de un mapache y chasqueó la mandíbula hacia más allá, quebrando su columna vertebral. Quedarse hasta tarde requiere algo de sustento.

Y luego, por encima de su confusión acerca de su futuro, él tiene un flechazo. Si tenía suerte, podría desaparecer antes de que rasgara su mente tratando de no pensar en ella cuando estaba alrededor de la manada. Fue una buena cosa que sólo podían escuchar los pensamientos superficiales, o correría el comentario de una mente a la otra, o de lo contrario sería un drama serio. Los miembros de la manada habían crecido juntos, con o sin el reconocimiento mutuo, y hubo un montón de cosas que hicieron en el pasado que realmente podría dañarlos si ellos lo traían a cabo.

Leah era un ejemplo perfecto, y ella no se molestaba en suprimir todo lo que pensaba acerca de su Alpha. Nadie quería estar de patrulla con ella, pero Jacob sabía que ella sólo pensaba en la manera en que lo hizo por lo mal que fue herida, y se ofrecía a patrullar con ella cuando se emparejaban. Podía sentir su agradecimiento, aunque ella no dijera nada.

Es de esperar que, con el tiempo, fuera a curarse de su ofensa, pero sabía que eso era sólo una ilusión de su parte. Lo que pasó con ella y Sam era una de las razones por las que estaba tan nervioso por tener un flechazo con la señorita Hall. Si imprimara en otra persona, no querría que hubiera ninguna situación que persistiera entre ellos (no es que ella saldría con un estudiante).

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por entre los árboles, sabía que exageró. Podía ir a casa y pillar quizá una hora y media de sueño antes de que él tuviera que ir a la escuela. Yendo a casa, se transformó y se deslizó desnudo, a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Cayó en la cama, conciliando el sueño antes de pensara poner la alarma.

Estaba a mitad del último periodo del día antes de que se despertara, y gritara cuando vio la hora que era. Saltando a la ducha, se lavo el barro y la roña en un tiempo récord y se zambulló en su ropa.

Él tenía que estacionar alejado de la escuela porque todos los puntos más cercanos estaban tomados, echó a correr por el estacionamiento. El guardia de seguridad meneó la cabeza ante él y le preguntó por qué siquiera se molestaba en aparecer tan tarde en el día.

Jacob nunca lo reconocería, pero en _realidad_ no quería perder Inglés esa tarde.

La clase entera se quedó mirándolo cuando abrió la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que se le escapara de la mano y golpeara contra la puerta. La Srta. Hall frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto para que entrara. Lo hizo, tímidamente, recuperó la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

La Srta. Hall señaló hacia él observando el resto de la clase.- ¿Ustedes ven qué hora es? ¿Sí? Bien. Quiero que todos sepan que va a detención, conmigo, después de clase. Si alguno de ustedes piensa llegar tarde, recibirá el mismo tratamiento.

Hubo un gesto de terror de los estudiantes, y ella le dio una cabezada para que fuera a su asiento. Se sentó, y su cara estaba caliente. ¡Eso fue tan incómodo!

Luego, su cerebro alegremente señaló que llegaría a estar a solas con ella por el tiempo que durara la detención, y su estado de ánimo se levantó. Tomó nota de lo poco que decía, tratando de mantener que su pierna no rebotara de la emoción.

Cuando sonó la campana, marcando el final de la escuela, él recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la parte delantera del aula. Miss Hall no levantó la vista, obviamente esperando que el resto de los estudiantes a saliera antes de asignara cualquier cosa que iba a hacer.

Finalmente estaban solos, y ella dejó su pluma. Mirando hacia arriba, ella hizo una mueca.-Parece que tuvo una mala noche, Black. Vaya a un asiento, y trabaje en esto.-le entregó la tarea de esa clase.-No me gustaría verlo que se quedara atrás. Tiene un buen sentido de comprensión.

Sonrió ante el cumplido, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la boca cerrada. Apretó la mandíbula, sin saber qué saldría de su boca si él la abriera. La tarea fue fácil, y la pasó rápidamente. Mientras trabajaba, la Srta. Hall revisaba lo que estaba en su escritorio y parecía estar calificando los ensayos. Se asomó a ella cuando completó los trabajos, admirando sus orejas pequeñas y la forma del labio se curvaba con desprecio cuando leyó lo que él supuso que era un ensayo particularmente inepto. Le dio un vistacito, podía ver que había cruzado los tobillos debajo de la mesa, la extensión leve de las rodillas enganchaban un poco la falda. Tenía lindas pantorrillas, de lo poco que pudo ver de ellas. Tenían músculos bien desarrollados, el tipo de piernas que le gustaba algo de ejercicio.

Como resultado de las transformaciones, se había dado cuenta de sus gustos en las mujeres cambiaron. Claro, Bella seguía tan bonita como recordaba, pero ahora no podía imaginarse saliendo con ella. La dejaría en la mitad de un día, por accidente seguramente. Todo lo que tomaría seria un segundo de falta de atención. Ahora, prefería mujeres más robustas que no se rompieran fácilmente. En un mundo perfecto, encontraría a alguien que amara los bosques tanto como él y que no tuviera miedo de su lado lobo.

Ella terminó y miró hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que él también había acabado. Ella sonrió un poco y tomó un sorbo de lo que él supuso que era café.

-Entonces, ¿qué hizo anoche? Me gustaría saber al menos lo que le mantuvo alejado de mi clase durante tanto tiempo.

-Di un paseo en el bosque, y como que me perdí. - desenredó sus brazos y se relajó en la silla.-Es realmente vergonzoso, porque normalmente conozco los bosques como la palma de mi mano.

-Ya veo. Supongo que _es_ bastante embarazoso.

Ellos estaban tranquilos, momentáneamente fuera de los temas. Jacob trabajó a través de sus nervios y le preguntó acerca de lo qué le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, cuando no estaba enseñando.

-¿Yo? Bueno, me gusta hacer muchas cosas. Me gusta tomar baños de tina, más calientes mejor. Me gusta leer, obviamente, y tengo un jardín en el que estoy planificando. Quiero sembrar hortalizas y algunos arbustos resistentes, nada delicado, sin embargo, porque no soy la persona más responsable y me olvido darle agua a mis plantas a veces. Ah, y tengo la intención de practicar disparo en cuanto tenga suficiente dinero para gastos menores para los repuestos de una pistola. Y por último pero no menos importante, me gusta emborracharme (1).

Él frunció el ceño.- ¿Le gusta enojarse? ¿Por qué?

Sus cejas se levantaron.-¿Qué? No. ¿Qué tiene que ver la ira con eso?

-Usted ha dicho que le gusta estar cabreada...- Jacob impotente trató de explicar. ¿Se le permitía jurar en torno a los profesores? ¿Era una especie de truco elaborado? De lo que había visto de ella, la señorita Hall tuvo una racha oculta. Fue algo fascinante, y se preguntó si había sido una rebelde, cuando era estudiante. Ella no parecía una permanente seguidora de las normas, a pesar de su conservadora (muy conservadora) indumentaria.

Parecía estar pensando, y luego se quedó sin aliento en la realización.-¡Oh! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Cabrearse significa emborracharse en Inglaterra. Lamento que se haya confundido. Me olvidé de que eso significaba algo un poco diferente aquí .

Él se rió, y ella se rió un poco entre dientes también. Su reloj sonó, indicando que eran las cuatro de la tarde. Ella se dio cuenta de la hora, y se levantó.

-Aquí, yo le acompaño a la puerta. Tengo que ir a casa de todos modos. Esos ensayos no tomaron mucho tiempo después de todo.

Se puso de pie y trató de pasar por encima de una pila de libros que se apilaban en un lado de su escritorio. Falló, y tropezó, cayendo sobre su cara. Su pierna estaba torcida, y ella gimió. La falda se subió un poco, y pudo ver un agujero en la parte posterior de la media que normalmente estaría cubierto por la falda. Fantaseó con la idea de cómo había llegado allí, y luego a toda prisa dejó de pensar en ello cuando se dio cuenta de que ella aún estaba en el suelo.

Ella era más pesada de lo que parecía, pero él la ayudó a ponerse de pie sin problemas. Ella se inclinó sobre su mesa y se lo agradeció. Ella trató de estar parada en ambas piernas, y gritó, saltando sobre el escritorio.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!

-¿Está bien? ¿Lo siente roto?- preguntó, llegando a sostenerla. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No, se me acaba de cruzar uno de los músculos de la pierna. Va a estar bien en una hora o así si no lo molesto y le pongo un poco de hielo más tarde.-se agachó y masajeó, haciendo una mueca de vez en cuando.

-Bueno, ¿quiere que le acompañe a su coche? ¿Puede conducir con la otra pierna?- No podía dejarla allí, luciendo adorable y un poco desamparada.

-No tengo coche. Camino al trabajo.

-¡Oh, entonces en ese caso la llevo a casa. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Es esa la bolsa que necesita llevar con usted?- Hizo un gesto y ella asintió. Se hizo cargo y se aseguró de su mochila, y luego le tendió la mano.-¿Quiere que la sostenga por los hombros o el estómago?

Se deslizó de la mesa, manteniendo su pierna lastimada doblada como un flamenco.-La cintura sería mejor. Caí sobre mi hombro también, y creo que podría estar golpeado.

Se movían torpemente por los pasillos vacíos, y le preguntó si quería una consulta rápida con la enfermera antes de irse. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo tener un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su casa que sería suficiente.

Hubo una lluvia torrencial, cuando salieron, por lo que Jacob la dejó bajo el toldo con sus cosas mientras hizo una carrera hacia su automóvil, que seguía estacionado en el último lugar. Él lo condujo cerca, y luego la ayudó a entrar. Estaba mojada a pesar del toldo, y sus dientes rechinaban.

Se volvió hacia el calor, y le sonrió de reojo. -Lo siento por adelantado si empujo su pierna. The rabbit tiene sistema de cambio.

Ella hizo un ademán con ligereza.-No te disculpes.- ella sonrió, mirando hacia el coche, y luego cantó unas pocas palabras de la canción de Kurtis Blow "The Breaks".-_No dijo que su Cadillac tenía diez años ... _

-¡Hey! Me encanta este coche!

Ella sólo se rió de él e hizo un comentario leve acerca de su familia mientras estaba dirigiéndolo hacia su casa. Estaba sorprendido por lo profundo que los árboles eran. La carretera era poco más que un camino de tierra amplio.

Su casa tenía un techo inclinado que le faltaban algunos azulejos. Los escalones de la entrada habían sido pintados de verde, pero casi toda la pintura había desaparecido. Cómicamente encaramado en lo alto de la casa estaba un gallinero. Ella vio donde estaba dando una ojeada y sonrió. La hacía parecer casi como un hombre.

-No te preocupes, yo no tengo gallinas allí. Sólo el loro de una amiga, el cual sospecho es descendiente del diablo.

Se sorprendió. No la conectaba como el tipo de persona que cuidaba a las mascotas de otras personas. Abrió la puerta del coche, y él salió de su ensimismamiento. Cogió su bolso, dio vuelta al coche y le ayudó a subir los escalones. Ella le sonrió, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente. Esta fue la detención más extraña que jamás he experimentado, pero tengo que decir que fue memorable. ¡Saluda a tu padre por mí!

-Lo haré.-bajó las escaleras. Y en el último momento saludó y la llamó.- ¡Hasta luego, Srta. Hall!

-¡Adiós, Sr. Black!

Se alejó despacio, no queriendo tener un accidente en el barroso confín de los bosques. La miró a través de su espejo retrovisor, viéndola cojear ya dentro y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 13

Getting pissed off

**El jueves veo si subo algo. Si no, me queda decirles: ¡Felices vacaciones! Dado a que mamita se va a casita y no hay PC. Pero creo que llego, así que… nos vemos en la próxima.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Parejas:** Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Advertencias: TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

**Nota de traductora: ¡Las vacaciones terminaron!Jeje, un poco de Harry/Leah o Velma/Leah en este cap.**

Capítulo catorce

Lea lo regañó cuando se presentó empapado en la tarde del miércoles, molesta de que había desaparecido durante dos días seguidos sin previo aviso. Ella le criticó desde detrás del mostrador, el delantal espolvoreado con harina de las tortas que estaba haciendo en la trastienda.

-¡Perra! ¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esa manera? Pensé que dije algo que te molestó o tal vez te metiste en algún lio!

Harry puso algún dinero en su tarro, aunque pronto le llevaría a la quiebra.-Lo siento, Leah, pero un compañero de trabajo me retuvo el lunes y me lastime la pierna el martes. ¡Uno de mis estudiantes tuvo que llevarme a casa!

Leah pareció apaciguarse.-Oh, bien. ¿Por qué sigues cojeando? Alguien te golpeó la cervix?

Se sonrojó, y deseó poder dejar de hacer eso a su alrededor. No importara lo mucho que se esforzara, siempre se las arreglaba para hacer algún tipo de comentario que lo echara fuera de su juego. Sacudió la cabeza: -No, nada de eso. Creo que me rompí algo.

Ella frunció el ceño.- Entonces, ¿por qué estás caminando? ¿No te duele?

-Puedo con poco de dolor-respondió, sonando un poco creído a pesar de sí mismo. Ella miraba de soslayo y se inclinó sobre el mostrador, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Apuesto a que puedes.-murmuró.- Déjame adivinar... ¿Te gustan las chicas con bonitas, y _largas_ uñas_?_

Abrió la boca, escandalizado.- ¿Siempre eres tan pervertida?

Ella se encogió de hombros y le guiñó el ojo.-Sólo alrededor de ti, nena. ... Así que desde que me dejaste en mi soledad durante unos días, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de mí?

-¿Cómo?-suspiró con cansancio.-No puedo sobornarte más. Estoy corto de dinero, tú sabes. Sólo hay tantas cosas que puedo sacrificar para aplacar tu ira.

Ella se rió y se inclinó aún más. Podía oler su champú, que era una especie de clase aroma floral agradable, no demasiado fuerte y no con demasiados agregados químicos. Ella levantó una ceja y preguntó: -¿Qué hay de una cena? Será mi trato.

Oh. Él no sabía que su coqueteo había sido serio. Había supuesto que sólo estaba bromeando. No podría lastimar tener una cena, un poco de compañía…

¡No!¿Qué estaba pensando?¡No podía ir a una cita con ella!¿Y si lo sintiera, lo cual no se pondría delante de ella, o hiciera algo en la cita que hiciera que su género fuera obvio? Puedes engañar a estudiantes y compañeros de trabajo, pero una mujer en lugares cerrados era algo diferente.

Lo que salió de su boca en vez del rechazo en términos enérgicos que tenía en mente era un manso:-Ah, seguro. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Esta noche está bien para ti? Puedes esperar aquí las próximas tres horas, o llegar a casa y cambiarte si lo deseas. Sólo dime como llego a tu casa si vas a utilizar la opción B.

Pensó en ello, y decidió que un baño estaría bien.-Creo que voy a ir hacer frente a algunas cosas en casa. ¿Te veo en tres horas?- tomó el pedazo de papel que le entregó y anotó las direcciones, mirando hacia arriba cuando ella se acercó y le tocó ligeramente el hombro. Su sonrisa era un poco tímida, por primera vez.

-Estoy deseando que llegue.

¿Esto cuenta? No podía dejar de pensar cuando él se iba a casa si hubiera tomado la decisión correcta en decirle que sí. Nada grave podría venir de él era seguro. No era una mujer de verdad, y Leah era lesbiana. Él era un criminal buscado con algunos equipajes personales graves, y ella también había pasado a través de algún tipo de mala relación que la había cambiado seriamente. Ella no había dicho nada directamente, pero él lo podía contar. Sus ojos se parecían a los de Hermione en los primeros seis meses después de la muerte de Ron, los meses en que la vio tanto como pudo, aterrado de que se mataría de soledad.

Él sólo tendría que dejar claro que él no estaba interesado en algo más que la cena, pero lo haría con suavidad. Ella no tenía necesidad de ser herida más.

Tan pronto como pudo, se puso a correr el agua para un baño. Cerró la puerta, un nuevo sentido de la paranoia se disparo a través de él, y se desnudó. Hundiéndose en el agua, él se quedó mirando las bobinas de vapor de macarrones, como desaparecieron en la luz gris débil desde el exterior.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la tensión del día flotara lejos. Después de su cita de esta noche vagaria como Harry otra vez.

Cuando salió del baño, no estaba seguro de qué hacer en las horas que mediaban entre entonces y la llegada de su cita. Aburrido, clasificó de principio a fin sus ropas y encontró un vestido que estaba mucho mejor que los demás. Tenía encaje en las mangas y cuello, y botones de nácar que resplandecían, cuando se trasladaba a la luz. Vinculados con las medias de encaje que había comprado en un capricho, se vería casi sexy, en la manera de en una bibliotecaria del siglo dieciocho.

Se retorció en el vestido y se aseguró de que sus senos se portaran bien. Su relleno de cadera por lo general no le daba ningún problema, y atar el corsé fue fácil. Los senos eran la única parte de su traje que tenía alguna tendencia a ser difícil de manejar. Todavía no estaba satisfecho con la forma en que se conducían al andar, tampoco. No rebotaban correctamente, pero se supone que no mucho que podrías hacer con postizos.

Una vez vestido, tuvo especial cuidado con el maquillaje, aplicando el rimel extra y la sombra más oscura de lápiz labial que tenía. Él normalmente se adhería a los neutrales, o incluso rosa si se sentía audaz. El rojo hizo que su boca luciera como una barra de sangre en medio de su rostro pálido. Era algo sorprendente. Frunció los labios y luego rápidamente se detuvo. Podría vestir como una mujer, pero eso no significaba que perdiera de vista su masculinidad completamente.

Incluso ahora todavía quedaba una hora antes de lo esperado. Buscó en su entorno el libro que estaba leyendo antes, el de fetiches sexuales anticuados, pero no podía recordar dónde la había dejado. Levantó las manos y se dirigió a la cocina. El block de notas que había robado la última vez que estuvo en La Push todavía estaba en el mostrador, donde lo había dejado, crujiente y limpio en su cubierta de plástico. Cogió un bolígrafo, pensativo, recordando lo que dijo Martin acerca de una biografía.

Valía la pena intentarlo, y no podría afectarle el obtener algunos de los recuerdos fuera de su sistema.

Cuando Leah irrumpió en su casa sin llamar, lo encontró sentado en el sofá con los pies metidos en él, escribiendo en un bloc de notas con rapidez. La punta de la lengua se asomaba por la comisura de la boca. Ella sonrió a la vista y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

La pluma se detuvo y él miró hacia arriba, parecía sorprendido de verla allí.

Habló antes de Velma pudiera decir nada.-Hey, ¿estás lista o necesitas terminarlo? Nuestras reservaciones son para las ocho y media, por lo que tenemos toneladas de tiempo.

-¿No te importaría esperar un momento ...?

Entró en la cocina y miró a través de sus gabinetes hasta encontrar las gafas. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y bebió de un trago antes de responder: -Sí, tómate tu tiempo. No importa si vamos tarde de todos modos. Es únicamente un pequeño lugar italiano en La Push, y yo me comí un bocadillo en el trabajo así que no estoy muerta de hambre.

Velma y asintió con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo en el bloc de notas, la pluma rasgaba el papel afanosamente. Leah deambulaba por la casa, asomándose a las habitaciones y abriendo los armarios. La primera habitación que encontró era el cuarto de baño. Todavía estaba humeante, por lo que supuso que Velma bien se bañó recientemente o le gustaban las duchas de langosta roja. Había libros en la mayoría de las superficies, y en una amplia gama de temas. Se encontró uno de antiguos fetiches sexuales en el dormitorio, que no parecía que se lo utilizara con frecuencia. Ella sólo podía adivinar que Velma dormía en otro lugar y sólo mantuvo sus cosas allí. Espiando por la ventana, vio el jardín cubierto de hierba. Hubo un par de conejos en lados distintos de la misma, en direcciones opuestas y comiendo las hierbas que allí crecían. Ella sonrió y tocó el vidrio para asustarlos.

Huyeron, y ella volvió a la sala principal, justo a tiempo para atrapar a Velma estirando la espalda. Ella flexionó el cuello hacia arriba y empujó la mitad inferior de la espalda, haciendo hincapié en las caderas. Leah se apoyó en la pared y observó sin vergüenza. Había algo tan cómodo con Velma. No hubo otras lesbianas en su tribu, por lo que no se molestó en comprobar las mujeres locales a cabo, lo que dejó a las niñas blancas. Por desgracia para ella, casi todas las mujeres de raza blanca parecían ser sobrenaturalmente conscientes de sí mismas. Todo, desde el pelo al tipo de cuerpo, a el peso a la personalidad base, estaban sobreanalizadas y clasificadas. Leah apenas podía soportarlo.

Y entonces un día llegó Velma paseando a su tienda, vestida con un atuendo absolutamente _ridículo_ y no parecía importarle una mierda lo que cualquiera pensara de ella. Y Velma no era fea, tampoco. A primera vista parecía serlo, pero si mirabas de nuevo, era fácil ver que tenía los huesos de las mejillas fuertes y una piel hermosa, por no hablar de sus ojos. Si la agarrabas sin las gafas, eras afortunada de ver los más grandes, verdísimos ojos que jamás existieran.

Ella quería conocerla desde que la vio, para encontrar el misterio entre el dolor que a veces empañaba su expresión y la confianza incontenible que se vertía fuera de ella en olas. Y sí, ella tenía un pequeño flechazo, pero ella podía despedirse de ello si Vilma no la correspondiera.

-¿Estás lista?

Velma asintió, siguiendo estiramiento durante unos segundos más. Se desinfló de repente, dejando caer los brazos a los costados.-Déjame tomar mi impermeable y luego podemos ir.

-¿Qué, no hay bolso?- Leah le tomó el pelo cuando le siguió hasta el armario del vestíbulo. Velma se encogió de hombros, tirando de la chaqueta y acomodando la capucha sobre el pelo con cuidado.

-¿Necesito uno? No tengo licencia de conducir, no tengo celular, y no tengo dinero. Tengo el lápiz de labios en mi sostén, así que se hace cargo de las posesiones terrenales que estoy llevando conmigo.

Leah lideró el camino hacia el coche, dejando Velma el bloqueo de la casa detrás de ellas. Cuando estaban sentados en el interior del coche, ella asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.-Estoy sorprendida. No sabía que eras de tan bajo mantenimiento.

-Sí, bueno, he vivido algunas situaciones de emergencia. Es un poco difícil pasar de no tener nada a llevar en torno tuyo una tonelada de mierda que no necesitas.

Leah comenzó a bajar el camino de tierra hacia la Reserva.- ¡Oh! ¿Y supongo que el lápiz de labios es útil en situaciones de emergencia?

Velma se rió y la golpeó con el codo.

Mientras se dirigían a La Push, empezó a relajarse. No era extraño estar con Leah en absoluto. Ella no se burlaba de él demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para mantener su interés despierto. No tenían ninguna pausa tensa entre los temas, y Leah mantenía las manos a sí misma en su mayor parte.

Se sorprendió cuando finalmente estacionaron, casi olvidando que se dirigían a alguna parte y no sólo conduciendo alrededor porque si.

-Se trata de caminar una cuadra, por lo que tendrás que ponerte la capucha de nuevo.-Leah, pensativa señaló, subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta.

-Está bien.- salieron, y corrieron al restaurante. Once inside, Velma locked eyes with the wide-eyed waitress manning the table. Una vez dentro, Velma miró los ojos muy abiertos de la camarera que las llevaría a la mesa. Miró desde el vestir excéntrico de Velma al guardarropa muy masculino de Leah y suspiró.

-¿Mesa para dos?

La siguieron a una linda cabina lejos del camino del resto de los clientes.

Lea se las arregló para no jugar piecitos o molestar a Velma de cualquier manera durante toda su comida. Ella fue muy amable, a pesar de que sentía que había algo en sus ojos, algo que ella estaba tratando de averiguar. Esperaba sinceramente que no fuera su género.

En los postres, los hombros se enderezaron y se preparó internamente. Sabía que ella estaba a punto de decir lo que tenía en mente toda la noche.

-¿Velma, nena, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de mí?

Se congeló. Mierda. _Le_ pediría una de las cuestiones femeninas más confusas en la primera cita. Él tomó un trozo de tiramisú y se ordenó a sí mismo a calmarse.

-No lo sé todavía.

Ella sonrió levemente.-Lo sé, pero... Creo que lo que estoy tratando de preguntar es, ¿quieres que seamos amigos o debamos hacer esto de nuevo y ver qué pasa? Por favor entiende que no quiero presionarte en absoluto, sólo quiero conseguir que todo salga a la exterior. Sé que ambas estábamos pensando en ello, por lo que no sirve de nada negarlo.

-Oh, bien, en ese caso realmente preferiría que seamos amigas. No sé si puedo manejar una relación ahora.

-Está bien. Gracias por ser honesta conmigo. Me la pasé muy bien contigo esta noche, y me alegro de que seamos amigas. Probablemente has notado que no hay un montón de otras mujeres alrededor de las que me pueda ofrecer también.

Se carcajeó.-Sí, yo sé lo de que estás hablando. ¿Estás dispuesta a irnos, o realmente vas a comer ese merengue?

Había torcido el glaseado de la torta en varias formas mientras hablaba, y su encarnación actual era el de una especie de criatura peluda con orejas puntiagudas.

-No, lo dejaré.

Se dirigieron a su casa en silencio cómodo, y Leah le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se acercó a su casa en la penumbra del bosque.

-Adiós.- le medio susurró, retorciéndose del coche y el aterrizando en el suelo. Silbó cuando su falda volcó un poco, y sacó la lengua.

Tan pronto como estaba seguro de que ella se fue, dio un grito y se precipitó dentro para cambiarse. Estaba un poco cansado de la comida pesada, pero dispuesto a vagar por los bosques de todos modos. Sólo que no iría tan lejos esta vez.

El cielo estaba nublado esta noche, y hubo un poco de una llovizna. Animales de la noche cuchicheaban alrededor de él, y pescó del bolsillo de la gabardina la menta que se había enganchado en el restaurante.

Una canción que Ginny solía cantar en el baño vino a él, y se encontró a sí mismo cantando en voz alta, tratando de no extrañarla demasiado.

" _Let the world slide, let the world go_

_A fig for care and a fig for woe_

_If I can't pay, why I can owe_

_And death makes equal the high and the low-"_

El golpe salió de la nada. En un momento estaba feliz como un pájaro y el siguiente estaba de espaldas con algo grande y peludo en la parte superior. Un gruñido retumbó de la criatura, y la luz de la luna se reflejó en los dientes afilados.

Él casi se tragó su menta del susto.

000 000

End chapter 14 Fin del capítulo 14

Nota Traductora: ¡VOLVI! Jejeje, acá está un nuevo capi para que disfruten, y me queda decirles GRACIAS a tods ya que las respuestas superaron mis expectativas puesto que no es un fic tradicional, con parejas conocidas y con temas que las lectoras estén acostumbradas (el casi inexistente travestismo y el femslash). Pero no me aguanté y tuve que pedir permiso para poder compartirlo con ustedes, Mariel Nightstalker es una autora versátil y con una visión realista y muy suya del mundo, lo cual se puede leer en PSS con cierta facilidad y que ustedes podrán disfrutar mientras vayan pasando los capítulos y la historia en si se resuelva.

Gracias de nuevo.

lili


	15. Chapter 15

**ionParejas:** Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Advertencias: TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

Capítulo Quince

El peso en el pecho de la bestia era inmenso, y creció más y más la dificultad para respirar a medida que transcurrían los segundos. La oscuridad de la selva enmascaraba con exactitud lo que estaba encima de él, pero podía sentir la flexión de garras en su piel. No podía inspirar, y la bestia estaba quieta también, su aliento caliente resoplando sobre su mejilla.

Sus instintos de la guerra abordaron cuando comenzó a luchar para tomar aire, la visión se arremolinaba incluso peor de lo que ya estaba. Sus gafas estaban desaparecidas, desasidas por la fuerza del salto de la bestia. Su linterna excavaba en el muslo, aún en el bolsillo de su impermeable. ¿Por qué no la acarreó antes? Quizás entonces podría haber sido capaz de ver su venida. Apretó el apéndice más cercano de la bestia, y tiró, duro. Aulló, y él supo que le debería haber separado el miembro al menos y fracturado la mayoría.

Rodando debajo de este, se puso de pie y trató de hacer una carrera. Casi chocó contra un árbol, el roce de las hojas contra su cara lo detuvieron a tiempo. Una fracción de segundo de indecisión acerca de si podía o no llegar a casa sin sus gafas fue la oportunidad suficiente para que la bestia se apoderara de él de nuevo. Esta vez sintió dientes y garras, desgarrando su hombro. Hubo un asqueroso sonido de sorbido cuando la criatura comenzó a beber el líquido pegajoso que goteaba a cabo entre las barras que hiciera con sus uñas.

Pudo sentir su pulso de magia a través de sus sienes, provocando que cada articulación en su cuerpo latiera con la energía. Su memoria muscular continuaba ejercitando el brazo derecho, esperando que una varita mágica estuviera allí.

Podría morir. Lo haría tal vez, si no encontrara la manera de llegar al cuchillo atado a su pierna. Había tan poca luz, y estaba hormigueando de nervios y magia, ciego como un murciélago. ¿Qué pasaría si muriera? ¿Podría la policía encontrar su cuerpo, y suspender la búsqueda del desaparecido Ludwig Brink, o no sería reconocido? ¿Esta cosa lo devoraría, carne, músculos y huesos hasta que no quedara nada para ser encontrado?

¿Y qué pasaría con Hermione? Conociéndola, se culparía a sí misma por su muerte, porque fue su idea la de que él fuera a Estados Unidos en el primer lugar. Sin él, incluso podría suicidarse. Se estremeció, pensando en lo que pasaría si vivía a través de esto y sus situaciones se invertían. Si ella muriera, él podría estar tentado a cometer suicidio. La idea de ser el último miembro, de lo que una vez Malfoy llamó burlonamente el "Trío dorado" era aterradoramente desolador. Apenas logró subsistir sin Ron en su vida, mucho menos, sin ambos.

Su hombro escaldaba con fuego frío, y podía sentir la sensación de la propagación caliente de su sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo. Era enfermizo, pero a él siempre le había gustado la sensación del sangrado. Era como hundir parte de tu cuerpo en un baño que estaba a la temperatura ideal, cálido y acogedor, incluso reconfortante.

Sus párpados, y columna vertebral inconscientemente empezaron a relajarse. Un crujido agudo de lo que no podía ser otra cosa que magia le sacudió de su estupor.

Era vagamente consciente de que estaba gritando cuando el filo plateado del cuchillo emergió de la correa, cortando la pierna casi hasta el hueso en el proceso. Se propulsó a través del aire y directamente a su mano. Lo agarró de puro instinto, y lo clavó en lo que él esperó, fuera el cuello de la bestia. Ésta gimió cuando la punta se aprisionó en la piel, y luego gritó cuando perforó con suficiente fuerza como para desgarrar a través de un hueso.

No se parecía a ningún animal del que había oído antes. Sonaba alarmantemente humana, y las zarpas que agarraban se sentían más como uñas cuando la sensibilidad fluyó de nuevo a su cuerpo. Rodaron por el suelo del bosque, su férreo control sobre su piel. Él mordió de vuelta cuando la bestia trató de lanzarlo, la sangre chorreando en las manos. La fuerza de la bestia era abrumadora, y entró en pánico ante la idea de escapar de la criatura antes de que pudiera acabar con él. Pensó en hechizos, de aprenderlos y practicarlos. Trató de concentrarse en la magia, toda la magia, y la sensación crujiente regresó. El viento se levantó de la nada, y el cuchillo parecía crecer en sus manos, empujando más y más profundo hasta el puño, aún apretando la manilla, desapareció en el cuerpo de la bestia.

La bestia se convirtió en un peso muerto, y la selva quedó en silencio. El cuchillo se soltó de su mano y se dirigió directamente a través y por el otro lado de la bestia. Aterrizó con un golpe fuerte a un grupo de centímetros de su cabeza, cayó casi hasta la empuñadura en el suelo barroso. No se atrevió a moverse, concentrándose en la respiración. Sabía que debía rodar por debajo de la bestia para a dar sus pulmones el espacio para expandirse adecuadamente, pero el breve momento de sensibilidad que había percibido antes había pasado. Poco a poco, sacó su mano del interior del cuerpo pegajoso.

Todo estaba entumecido, y comenzó a preguntarse si alguien le recubrió con látex cuando no estaba prestando atención. Su mente le dijo que estaba dolorido, pero sus nervios no le enviarían el mensaje. Lo poco que pudo percibir en la rigidez pesada fue el hilo caliente de su sangre que se filtraba fuera de su hombro y sus pectorales a través de su camisa, ahora irremediablemente rota en pedazos.

Tendría que ir de compras otra vez, suponía.

La noche estaba sellada, y el agotamiento anterior causó que le pesaran los ojos. Quería dormir, pero él ni siquiera podía respirar en esta posición. Salió de su estupor, despegándose de la calidez seductora de su derramamiento de sangre, y rodó por debajo de la bestia.

Su bota chasqueaba en algo, y una caminata a tientas en somnolencia probó que había encontrado sus gafas, y que efectivamente aplastó uno de los soportes. Suspiró y los apoyó de manera torpe en su nariz, una pata se pegaba cómicamente a un lado. Había sangre en las lentes, así que se los quitó y trató de limpiarlos. Su camisa estaba empapada y los pantalones estaban cubiertos de barro de la lucha, sin embargo, por lo que al final tuvo que quitarse una de sus botas y usar su sudorosa media. Le llevó dos intentos para sacarse la media que no estaba ensangrentada por su lesión en la pierna. Los tirantes que mantenían el cuchillo en la pantorrilla eran poco más que trozos de cuerda de cuero y hebillas de metal destrozado ahora. Maldijo. Esos tirantes eran caros.

La visión restaurada, entrecerró los ojos y trató de ver en la oscuridad pesada de la selva. Atrapó un destello de la navaja, que parecía estar iluminada por dentro con el resto de su magia accidental.

Lo recuperó, y lo sostuvo ligeramente a distancia de su cuerpo, sin saber si lo atacaría. Vibraba como lo hacía su varita, y una ola de nostalgia se precipitó en su ofuscada cabeza, haciéndolo suspirar.

El pálido resplandor iluminaba el cadáver de la bestia. No estaba al corriente de lo qué era, sólo podía ver que había un montón de piel gris. Creyó ver un atisbo de pelo rojo, pero juzgaba que eso era imposible. Su mente le estaba jugando trucos crueles, como sucedía a menudo cuando estaba en situaciones como ésta.

Ginny se levantaría como un fantasma, y recordaría cuan violentamente y pronto murió. La vieja culpa iba a volver, y con ella las pesadillas y la depresión. Tragó saliva y se estremeció. La bestia arañó bastante mal su garganta, y la primera de las capas de latex empezó a desaparecer. El dolor ya se arrastraba.

Se puso en marcha a un ritmo desgarbado a la casa de Bronwyn. Si su cuerpo se rebelaría, prefiere que sea en la cama con una botella de brandy en primer lugar. Nada adormece la agonía física y emocional como el brandy.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 15

¡Otro más!

En el próximo aparecen los Cullen y prole. Un aviso para que después no se molesten, jejeje.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota de la traductora: Aparecen los vampis Cullen y compañía en este cap. Mención Edward/Bella. ESTAN AVISADAS.**

**Nota de la autora:** Yo me tomo en serio lo de la sangre. A pesar de que duele, se siente tan caliente! Alguien tiene que aprovechar esa sensación de calor perfecto y el mercado de alguna manera ...

Capítulo XVI

A la mañana siguiente una lluvia cálida llegó golpeteando, resplandeciente, y estirándola en hilos finos que atravesó el fondo oscuro de las profundidades de los bosques. Harry no se dio cuenta, bien envueltos en tres mantas y mirando borroso en la botella de coñac que estaba a su lado, las gotas últimos de éste cayendo sobre la alfombra. Él parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que había dormido con sus gafas.

La noche anterior lentamente emana de nuevo en su memoria y recuerda el terrible dolor que había crecido de mal en peor cuando se dirigía a casa. El vendarse a sí mismo fue insoportable, y él todavía no estaba seguro de si había hecho bien. La herida de cuchillo en su pierna resultó especialmente dificultosa porque tenía que administrarse lo que parecía un millar de puntos de sutura para mantener la piel junta antes de que finalmente se detuviera rezumando sangre. La limpieza no había sido un problema, y se supone que debería estar agradecido de que no se infectara camino a casa. Conociendo su suerte, podría haber rozado algo venenoso y darse una erupción en la cima de todo lo que estaba mal.

Su pecho dolía, golpeado por el peso de la bestia y vendado fuertemente para mantener el hombro junto. La bestia no había arañado tan profundamente como él había pensado, pero le hizo perder mucha sangre. Miró alrededor de la habitación, espiando el volteado botiquín de primeros auxilios de la puerta donde la había dejado la noche anterior. Sus ropas estaban donde las dejó, arrojadas de acá para allá como si hubiera tenido algún tipo de cita apasionada. Su camisa adornaba la silla escondida detrás de la cómoda, y sus pantalones cubrían el soporte de la cama.

Curioseando bajo la sábana, deduce que todavía estaba vestido con su ropa interior.

Una de las cosas que sabía que había aprendido de la experiencia de anoche, que no sea que su fetiche de sangrado todavía estaba vivito y coleando, era que tenía que llevar algo más substancial que un cuchillo a partir de ahora, cuando paseaba por el bosque. Una escopeta podría ser apropiada.

Estaba a favor de los derechos de los animales y la no crueldad hacia las criaturas sin voz (no podrías ser amigo de Hermione sin recoger algunas de sus opiniones sobre los seres no humanos), pero la defensa propia era la defensa propia. Si viniera a él para enfrentarlo otra criatura de nuevo, no tendría la intención de estar tan vulnerable como estaba anoche. Su hombro dolía como una perra y tenía miedo de doblar el cuello por miedo a desgarrarse completamente a través de los tendones dañados.

Ya que era jueves, debería haber estado trabajando hace horas. Era demasiado tarde para mostrarse y actuar como si nada, así que tendría que hacerse el enfermo. Esto significaba que podría quedarse en la cama y mantener su peso fuera de su pierna. Una lesión en el hombro podría ser soportada, pero una lesión en la pierna... iba a hacer daño la próxima vez que se dirigiera a su trabajo o a cualquier otro lugar. ¿Tal vez debería comprar un auto?

Una mejor idea se le ocurrió, y se arrastró por debajo de las cubiertas para llegar a su pantalón. Escarbó en el bolsillo, y sacó la tarjeta con la información de contacto de Leah en él. No podía recordar por qué lo había puesto allí la noche anterior, pero estaba malditamente feliz que no tenía que buscarlo ahora. Cojeando fuera de la cama y entrando a la cocina, mientras mantenía la pierna doblada para no ejercer presión alguna sobre los puntos de sutura, miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró el teléfono. Él siempre se olvidó a qué pared estaba montado. El teléfono era confuso de utilizar después de años de la simplicidad de las llamadas por chimenea, pero se las arregló.

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de que ella lo recogiera.

-¿Hola? Esta es Leah Clearwater, ¿qué mierda quieres?

-¿Leah? Es Velma Hall.

La ira en su voz se desvaneció como la niebla en la luz del sol.-Velma, ¡niña! No esperaba que me llamaras desde el trabajo. Eres una chica mala, a escondidas detrás de la espalda de El Hombre de esta manera.-se rió en su propia broma.- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Bueno, anoche me resulté herida después de que te fuiste. No fui a trabajar. Estoy en casa, y con exceso de sueño.

Leah gritó.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te lastimaste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?"

Un remolino de imágenes aterradoras breves de las experiencias del pasado con los hospitales y lo que pasaría si se presentara en uno bajo el seudónimo de mujer pasó por su mente. Él sería descubierto y denunciado a la policía, Leah lo odiaría, y él perdería la seguridad de su hermosa casita de campo. Tendría que ir a la _cárcel muggle._

No había forma _de_ que él dejaría que eso suceda, le gustaba estar aquí, y tenía previsto quedarse.

-Tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, así que no. Estoy totalmente bien, es que no quería ir caminando al trabajo mañana y el día después, tal vez porque no quiero echar a perder mis puntos, pero no tengo un auto...

Silbó.- ¿Puntos de sutura? Ay. Si estás tratando de ser sutil para preguntarme por un aventón, puedes parar. Mi respuesta es sí. No haría que te colgaras de algún pervertido por un viaje únicamente mantener tu pierna junta. ¿Quieres venir después del trabajo para que te haga compañía? Puedo hacerte algo para comer o llevar algo de la tienda. No es divertido cocinar cuando estás herida.

Se mordió el labio, pensando en la posibilidad de si quería o no arriesgar a las hadas en su cocina que jugaban con su cocina y sus libros de recetas. -Sí, seguro, sólo llama unos minutitos antes de llegar para que pueda salir de la cama y abrirte la puerta.

-Clarísimo. Lo siento, me tengo que ir ahora. Hay un cliente. ¡Nos vemos después!

-Más tarde.-colgó, y luego llamó a la escuela y les convenció de que se había caído la noche anterior y se había lesionado bastante mal que se olvidó de poner una alarma para ir a la escuela a tiempo. Ellos entendieron, y dijeron que ya existía un sustituto que tomaba el lugar de Miss Hall hasta que se sintiera mejor. La única razón de que estaban siendo tan indulgentes era porque nadie más quería el trabajo, suponía, y no querían perder su maestra titular tan pronto.

Responsabilidades consumadas, cojeó a la puerta de atrás y silbó para cualquier hada que podría estar escuchando. Eran unas muy motivadas criaturas a la hora de pagar por sus favores. Siendo hadas, conocían el poder que alguien alcanzaría tener sobre ellas si les debían un favor de cualquier tipo.

000

Edgar estalló en la casa de los Cullen, las astillas de madera en el suelo donde la puerta debería haber estado. Sus ojos brillaban negros, y los labios se torcían en una mueca.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Esme levantó la vista de su revista y trató de no entrar en pánico al ver el nuevo novio de Victoria. Se habían rozado con ella una vez, y acordaron mantenerse al margen de sus modos a pesar de que ella y Carlisle estaban bien conscientes de que Victoria no tenía intención de irse, no importaba lo que les dijera a su cara. Estaba también intentando vengar la muerte de James, y eso significaba que estaba dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo que les tomara para relajarse y dejar que Bella se volviera vulnerable. Y al segundo que Bella estuviera sin protección, la vampiro atacaría.

En su interior estaba presa del pánico, especulando qué "ella" era, pero respondió en voz alta: -No sé qué quieres decir. ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Está muerta! ¡Y sé que fuiste tú, o uno de tu familia! Nadie más podría dominarla.-la adoración filtrada a través de su cara.-Ella siempre fue muy fuerte. Todavía no me lo puedo creer.

Sus neuronas respondían a la lógica, y ella no podía dejar de deducir que la "ella" a la que él se estaba refiriendo era Victoria. Pero eso no era posible. No podía ser. Ella era más fuerte que James, más fuerte que su marido, más fuerte que _Emmett._

¿Cómo podía estar muerta? La gente como Victoria no moría así nomás. Si se murieran por cualquier cosa, esto siempre fue violento o pérfido.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

Se atragantó, luciendo como si hubiera estado llorando, si fuera humano. Su rostro parpadeaba tan rápidamente entre la tristeza y la ira que le dolían los ojos de verlo.-Está en el bosque. No la pude mover...estaba asustado.

Es vergüenza que coloreaba sus palabras ahora, y ella se levantó y lo llevó al diván. Sentada a su lado, le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y cantó suavemente hasta que se calmó. Este era el lado de las relaciones de vampiros que no se lo decía a los jóvenes. Lógicamente, ser un vampiro debería crear relaciones de manera más sencillas, porque con el bálsamo del tiempo era fácilmente accesible. Pero la verdad es que el vampirismo sólo intensificó lazos emocionales, no importaban las actuales almas gemelas. A pesar de que ella era un monstruo, perder a Victoria incluso lastimaba los sentimientos de Esme.

Ella apretó el hombro de Edgar, y sollozó con sequedad en su regazo, colapsando en su contra como un niño pequeño. Podía sentir el cambio de las corrientes de aire ya que su familia comenzó a atrapar el aroma de Edgar. Pronto se descenderían, y luego resolverían lo que le sucedió a Victoria.

Emmett fue el primero en aparecer, los dedos volando sobre el teclado de su teléfono celular, mientras se contactó con su esposa. Rosalie apareció en el porche y entró por la ventana. Se sentaron frente a Esme en el sofá, donde Alicia flotó encima cuando bajó las escaleras.

Jasper se estaba alimentando, y Edward estaba con Bella ahora. No quería molestarlos, por lo agitó la mano cuando Emmett le preguntó sin sonido. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono y veloz marcó el número de Carlisle, diciéndole que había una emergencia.

Él estuvo allí en media hora, durante la cual Rosalie y Alice murmuraron entre sí y Emmett se entretuvo en algún tipo de juego de su teléfono.

La mente de Esme giró todo el tiempo, tratando de pensar en una razón lógica para la muerte de Victoria, y qué podría ser responsable. Ella no podía pensar en nada, excepto tal vez los quileutes, pero sin duda Victoria habría sido lo suficientemente astuta para evitar su territorio. Molesta como la tribu Quileute era, como poner la mano sobre una estufa caliente, nadie con sentido común lo hacía deliberadamente, y Victoria tuvo mucho sentido común. Eso era lo que hacía tan peligrosa.

Carlisle se sentó junto a Edgar cuando llegó, quien todavía tenía su mejilla presionada a la rodilla de ella. Estaba muy quieto, y sus ojos se quedaron mirando hacia adelante. Ella no estaba segura, pero pensó que podría estar en estado de shock, ahora que la reacción emocional inicial había terminado.

Lo observaron, nadie quería romper el silencio que había caído sobre la sala de estar. Emmett puso su teléfono a distancia, y asintió a Carlisle.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Edgar, decidida a unirse a su esposa en la suspensión de sus emociones negativas hacia el vampiro, por el momento.

Edgar se movió, y luego, lentamente se sentó. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, y produjo un gemido bajo.

-Por favor, por favor ayúdenme. No sé lo que podría haberla matado, pero lo quiero muerto. Quiero que sienta el mismo dolor que siento ahora, el mismo dolor que ella debería de haber sentido. Yo no sé quién más iría... hay tantos de ustedes, y no hay otros de nuestra clase aquí.

Carlisle asintió: -Nosotros te ayudaremos a investigar lo que sea que fuera, no sólo por tu bien sino por el nuestro. Si hay algo en estos bosques que puede... bueno, algo que puede atosigar a Victoria, entonces me gustaría saber lo que es.

Edgar afirmó, y aceptó un pañuelo de papel de Esme. Un líquido viscoso claro rezumaba de la nariz.-Gracias. Si ayuda, ya le dije a mi hermano que viniera. Necesito que me ayude a salir de esto.

Esme apretó de nuevo, sus ojos se suavizaron.-Sé lo mucho que significaba para ti, Edgar. Vamos a averiguar lo que la tomó lejos de ti.

-Muchas gracias.- susurró.

Ellos estuvieron serenos y, a continuación Carlisle puso una actitud más profesional y le preguntó: -Sé que el dolor de esta pérdida es aún muy cruda para ti, pero necesito saber en qué condiciones el cuerpo se encontraba cuando lo encontraste.

-Bueno, yo estaba de caza de esta mañana cuando me di cuenta de que Victoria no había vuelto a nuestro campo todavía. Salí a buscarla, y me encontré con su aroma alrededor del territorio del perro. Pude oler sus patrones de patrulla mixta en él, pero ninguno de ellos se cruzó con ella. De lo que pude oler, estaba persiguiendo un ciervo como deporte y no se detuvo cuando cruzó la línea de frontera.-hizo una pausa y se secó la nariz otra vez.- Me la encontré en un claro. Había un olor muy extraño que, era como el azufre, la sal y fuego, pero no del todo. Estaba acostada, en su abrigo de piel favorito, muerta. Pensé que estaba jugando al principio, pero luego vi... vi el _agujero_ en su cuello. Ella fue apuñalada con algo, y creo que podría haber sido plata, porque la piel alrededor de la zona era negra.

Esme se tapó la boca, sorprendida. Esto iba en serio. Alguien la había matado deliberadamente, la asesinó y luego dejó su cadáver para que se pudra y se disuelva.

-El olor era tan fuerte, me asusté y pensé que quien lo hizo aún podría estar alrededor, así que me fui. Corrí por el bosque durante horas... yo no podía convencer a mi mente todo lo que pasó. Vomité toda la de sangre que bebí esta mañana, y entonces me acordé de ustedes.

Sus ojos eran mansos y culposos cuando levantó su cara a Esme.-Lo siento por acusarlos, pero no estaba pensando con claridad. Ahora me doy cuenta de que su familia no podía ser responsable porque la plata los habría matado a la larga antes de poderla matar, y no son ese tipo de personas. No son como otros vampiros. Son diferentes, pacíficos.

Carlisle se sonrió.-Confía en mí, no lo seremos cuando nos encontremos con quien lo hizo. Victoria y nuestra familia tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero ningún vampiro merece ser perseguido y asesinados de esa manera.

Cuando Edgar se fue para preparar su campamento para la llegada de su hermano, la familia se sentó en silencio incómodo. Ninguno de ellos estaba contento con la perspectiva de un tercer grupo de vampiros en la zona, o algún tipo de enemigo desconocido. Lo que hizo esto era fuerte e inteligente. Podrían matar a otros vampiros como Victoria, y podrían terminar muertos también por alcanzarlo.

Alice parecía perpleja, y Carlisle tragó fuerte cuando se acordó que sólo parecía perpleja cuando estaba tratando de ver algo y no podía. Estaban totalmente en la oscuridad en este momento.

Esperemos que este tercero no estaría dirigido a Bella como James y Victoria. Esa fue la última cosa que la pobre necesitaba.

0000 0000

Fin del capítulo 16

No está revisado. I'm so idjit


	17. Chapter 17

**Parejas:** Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Advertencias: TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

**Autora: Mariel Nihgtstalker**

**Nota de Traductora: Dedicado a**** Leva21**** que se toma siempre la molestia de dejar un review. Para vos nena, este cap y los que vienen, jeje.**

Capítulo Diecisiete

Leah estaba tirando de su abrigo, preparada para ir dar a Velma algo de compañía cuando Paul entró a su tienda y sacudió la cabeza en la señal establecida de los miembros del paquete. Maldijo y le preguntó si podía hacer una llamada rápida antes de salir de patrulla. Puso los ojos y le hizo un ademán para que se diera prisa.

Ella marcó el número de Velma y esperó con impaciencia para que el tubo sea alzado.

Paul hizo un gesto de 'apúrate " y ella le mostró el dedo medio. Por último Velma levanto el tubo. Su voz era su susurro rasposo de costumbre.

- ¿Sí?

-¡Eh!, eh, ¿Velma? No podré ir hoy. Una cosa familiar surgió. Todavía seré capaz de recogerte mañana.- Paul abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella le dio tal mirada que se calló.-Así que no abras la puerta desnuda o podría saltarte encima.

Se rió con voz ronca: -Muy bien. Lamento que tengamos que extrañarnos otro día.

Leah suspiró: -Sí, yo también. Cuida de ti misma y mantén esa pierna cosida.

-Lo haré, capitán.

Colgó, y Leah hizo lo mismo. En verdad quería ver hoy a Velma, ya que había más camioneros que pasaron por el pueblo que de costumbre, y ninguno de ellos pareció entender que no estaba interesada cuando le miraban de soslayo. Concedido, no estaba realmente atraída en nadie más que Velma. Ella vivía en el área equivocada para el tipo de persona con el que quería establecerse, o incluso tener una cita casual.

Paul estaba prácticamente vibrando de energía, por lo que decidió no hacerle esperar más y entró en la habitación de nuevo a quitarse su delantal y zapatos. Usó su camiseta sin mangas con logo y pantalones vaqueros, ella lo siguió el exterior y por la ciudad a los bosques.

Podía ver de pie a Sam en la sombra de uno de los descomunales árboles que enmarcaban su reserva. Su corazón no se movió. Cuando estaban juntos, esto era usado para ampliar cada momento tanto como para pensar en él. Pero después de que él rompió con ella, empezó a apretar dolorosamente rígido. El dolor se desvaneció gradualmente como pasaban los meses, y descubrió que él era el único hombre por el que se interesaría jamás sólo por su fuerza natural de carácter. Ahora que ya no estaba enamorada de él, pudo ver que ella no quería salir de nuevo con un hombre. Algunas miradas de experimentación a mujeres le dieron la nueva resolución que era correcta. Las mujeres eran su nuevo campo de interés, y rayos si no se lamenta esa decisión.

-Está bien, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Se suponía que debía dirigir la tienda por otra hora! Carajo, Sam, odio perder asuntos debido a tu mierda estúpida.- estaba mintiendo, por supuesto, pero le gustaba hacerlo sentir culpable o simplemente evocar reacciones emocionales. Estaba tan tenso con su manada que sabía que los muchachos apreciaban sus esfuerzos para humanizar a su Alpha.

Gruñó, pero detuvo su genio y comenzó a caminar en la profundidad de los árboles. Mientras caminaban, otros tres miembros de la manada se unieron a ellos y comenzaron a desnudarse mientras caminaban. Ella siguió el ejemplo y en su interior se sintió aliviada de que la torpeza que solía sentir de estar desnuda con un grupo de chicos se había ido. No tener sentimientos sexuales por ellos ayudó.

-Jacob encontró algo inquietante esta mañana durante su patrulla. Una vampiro estaba de nuestro lado de la frontera…

-¡Qué!

El estallido de Pablo fue ignorado.

-… muerta. Ella fue apuñalada con algo que volvió negra la piel. Hubo algunos olores persistentes de sangre, pero la lluvia lavó toda identidad. No sabemos si la sangre era humana, animal o extranjera.

Resopló en la forma dramática que dijo "extranjera". -Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo, que hay algún tipo de asesino independiente al acecho? ¿No deberíamos estar contentos con esto? Obviamente, no le gustan las sanguijuelas, cualquiera que sea.

-Ese no es el punto.- contestó con los dientes apretados, obviamente impresionado con su actitud impertinente.-Ella parecía fuerte, y si algo puede matar a un vampiro tan fuerte como ella, sin que uno de nosotros lo detecte en el área, entonces tenemos que estar en guardia. Simplemente porque mató a una sanguijuela, no significa que está de nuestro lado. Podría ser uno de nosotros el muerto la próxima vez.

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos tratando de hacer hoy?

-Busca algo inusual. Informe al lobo más cercano si tiene contacto con algo desconocido de cualquier tipo, aunque no creas que sea una amenaza.

She rolled her eyes and phased, setting off in the patrol pattern Sam thought-ordered her into. Ella puso los ojos y por etapas, lo que desencadenó en el patrón de pensamiento patrulla Sam-le ordenó en.

Esta mierda era tan estúpida. Definitivamente mimaría en exceso a Velma desde ya.

000 000

Harry se hundió de nuevo en la cama y se secó una gota de agua en su pierna buena con las sábanas. Tomar un baño cuando tienes que mantener un pie fuera del agua en todo momento es una maniobra difícil, pero lo logró. Descansando de nuevo en las cubiertas, buscó su libro y se puso cómodo. Ahora que Leah no venía, no tenía que vestirse o ponerse maquillaje. Fue un día muy relajante.

Se quedó dormido en la lectura, la lámpara de noche iluminando suavemente su dormitorio.

Gracias a una cuidadosa configuración de la noche anterior, el despertador sonó a tiempo y salió corriendo de la cama, sabiendo que iba a tomar más tiempo para conseguir estar listo. Empujó con dureza en su hombro mientras se deslizaba en su vestido y gritó. Él era más prudente, a partir de entonces, aunque todavía se precipitó. Estaba mordiendo un pedazo de pan de calabacín cuando Leah llamó. Fue cojeando a la puerta y agarró su bolsa.

Al abrirlo, se encontró con una Leah como nunca la había visto antes. Parecía a punto de caerse del cansancio, y se apoyaba en gran medida en la puerta.

-Hola nena.- saludó, su voz gruesa con el sueño.

-Leah, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Si estabas así de cansada, no estás en condición de operar un vehículo.- con severidad la agarró del brazo y la guió hasta el coche, lo que fue muy difícil con su pierna punzando cada vez que accidentalmente puso presión sobre ella. La puso en el asiento del pasajero y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Los dedos de ella bailaron sobre los suyos, y sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh, ¿vas a conducir?

Él le sonrió con malicia y se metió en el asiento del conductor. -Probablemente debería advertirte que sólo he conducido una o dos veces antes, y en un lado diferente de la carretera.

-…Carajo.

-Exactamente.-se ajustó el asiento y los espejos y luego, con lentitud comenzó a retirarse de la entrada. El auto rozó el lado de un árbol y Leah se cubrió los ojos.

-¡No puedo ver!

Con sorpresa, el árbol fue lo más cerca de un accidente en que estuvieron. Era demasiado cauteloso, pero no los mantuvo en una sola pieza. Recordando el conducir por el lado derecho de la carretera fue la clave de su éxito.

Estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento de profesores, sacudió el hombro de Leah para despertarla. Se movió súbitamente y luego sonrió cuando lo vio.

-¿Leah? Bueno, no te vayas. Voy a ir allí y comprarte una taza de café. Las cosas que sirven aquí son como el ácido y un poco de sabor a café. Va a ser repulsivo, pero te ayudará a conducir a casa de manera segura.

-Muy bien. Muchas gracias... Me siento tan como una piltrafa. Tenía que ayudarte y terminaste dándome una mano a mí.

Se encogió de hombros: -Yo puedo tomarlo. Al menos no estás llorando o borracha. Dormida te puedo manejar cualquier día, pero tengo que estar en un estado de ánimo paciente a largo plazo para tolerar fuertes explosiones emocionales o caprichos alcohólicos.

Ella sonrió y accedió a portarse bien mientras que él echara a correr tan rápido como pudo. Todavía quedaba casi una hora hasta que tuviera que estar en su salón de clases, pero se apresuró de todos modos. Dejando caer su bolsa en su sitio, se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores. A primera vista parecía abandonado, por lo que estaba agradecido. Sus compañeros de trabajo estaban con probabilidad durmiendo, los vagos de mierda.

La taza estaba medio llena cuando alguien golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza con ligereza. Se sobresaltó y casi derrama el café en sí mismo. Se volvió y vio a Martin sonriéndole con picardía.

De inmediato se dio vuelta, fingiendo ignorar el ex sacerdote llenó el vaso de Leah y e hizo uno para sí mismo. El hombre no puede vivir sólo de pan, después de todo.

-¿Qué quieres, Martin?

-¿Qué te pasó ayer? Estás cojeando.

Suspiró y se volvió, entregando los cafés a Martin.-Si quieres la libertad de utilizar el método socrático, vas a tener que llevar estos para mí. Tengo miedo de que vaya a derramarlos.

-Bien, bien. ¿Y qué quieres decir con el método socrático?

Levantó las cejas.-Responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, tonto. Te creí alguien un maestro en lo intelectual. Estoy decepcionado de que no reconocieras el término.

Martin agarró el café por encima de su cabeza y arqueó una ceja.-Lo siento, ¿acabas de insultarme?

Harry se echó a reír y comenzó a cojear hacia la puerta.

-Sabes, tu nueva forma de andar realmente pone en marcha esas caderas falsas tuyas.

Harry volteó la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo.-No son falsas hoy en día. Yo no tuve tiempo.

Martin se ahogó, pero le siguió obedientemente a través de la escuela, al balance de los cafés. Cuando salieron al estacionamiento, se sorprendió al ver el auto y se inclinó para preguntarle a Harry.- ¿Desde cuándo tienes auto?

-No tengo. Es de Leah Clearwater. Ella fue lo suficientemente amable como para ofrecerme una vuelta y luego aparecer en mi casa agotada, por lo que termine por llevarla_._

-Divertida inversión de roles. ¿No es esa chica Leah la chica gruñona de la tienda de café?

Se rió.-Ella estaría tan encabronada si la llamaras así en persona.-golpeteó en el coche, y después golpeó con su puño cuando no ella no se despertó de inmediato. Medio dormida, bajó la ventanilla y aceptó el café humeante.

-Oh, nena, muchas gracias.- ella tomó un trago enorme y tosió para aclararse la garganta, ya que le quemó. Luciendo ya más lúcida, se enderezó y le preguntó: -¿Quién es este cretino?

Martin se movió alrededor de Harry y le tendió la mano por la ventana. Ella la tomó y la sacudió con tanta fuerza como él.

-Martin Strether, profesor de ciencias en general.

barrister. -Cool. Soy Lea,

Se quedaron así con torpeza, y luego retiró su mano. Harry tomó su café, haciendo caso omiso de la energía nerviosa en el aire que viene siempre cuando introduces a amigos que te conocen en contextos completamente diferentes. Se enderezó la falda, una vez que había terminado su café, que bebió estilo kamikaze, como Leah, le sonrió a Leah.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo sola?

-Sí, me siento muy bien. Tenías razón acerca del café. Yo añadiría" mierda de caballo "a la lista de adjetivos, sin embargo, si fuera tú.

-Lo haré. Ten cuidado del horrible regusto.

- Bien. Adiós, pajarito.-se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Velma.-Encantada de conocerte Martin.

-Del mismo modo.

Ella serpenteó hacia el asiento de conductor y asintió una vez más antes de irse. La vieron marcharse, Martin enfocándose en Harry que la veía. Cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-Te gusta.

La voz de Harry rompió la niebla que había caído sobre su mente tan fácilmente como un martillo que rompe un cubo de azúcar. Martin tragó fuerte.

-Sí.

000

Fin del capítulo 17


	18. Chapter 18

**Parejas:** Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Advertencias: ¡TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

**Autora: Mariel Nihgtstalker**

Capítulo XVIII

Su permiso para portar armas llegó en una semana, y entró en la tienda de caza más cercana y compró lo que el encargado de la tienda le dijo que era una escopeta de Oro Browning. También dijo que era mejor para la gente bajita debido a su característica semi-automática, lo cual él sabía era una burla sutil en su contra de ser una mujer con un arma.

Llenar los formularios de seguridad era una tarea, pero él lo terminó y llevó a casa su nueva arma letal con orgullo. Al mirarla le dio una sensación fantasma de lo que había sentido cuando él aún tenía su varita. Todo ese potencial encerrado en un objeto que podía ser fácilmente transportado o escondido en sus faldas largas, si se ponía debajo de algunas capas adicionales para añadir volumen. No tenía intención de llevarla a alrededor de esa forma, pero lo usaría cuando estuviera en el bosque a partir de ahora. El peso y las dimensiones del arma, sería dificultoso para correr a toda velocidad, pero él no estaría haciendo cualquier carrera por un rato de todos modos.

La pierna se había curado bien, pero no era estúpido. Su pierna no sería nunca la misma otra vez, y el dolor volvería cuando fuera viejo en las noches de lluvia y luego todo el tiempo cuando llegara a su ocaso. Estaba temiendo la vejez, a decir verdad. La guerra no había sido precisamente un asunto apacible, y tenía dolor fantasma ahora mismo tras él lo suficiente para muchas vidas. No estaba deseando en intensificarlo.

Arma atendida, atravesó su rutina habitual de hacer pan, aunque dejó hoy la mayoría del amasado a las hadas. Su hombro no estaba preparado para ese tipo de estrés prolongado.

Cuando el lunes estuvo a la vuelta, significando que la segunda semana pasó desde que fue mutilado, sentía bien al caminar a la escuela por su cuenta. Llamó a Leah y le dijo que permaneciera en cama. Ella protestó, pero él insistió y cogió las gotas de lluvia en la boca mientras caminaba. A pesar de la lluvia y el barro miserable y frío, realmente le gustaba caminar aquí. Era como si todos los árboles extra le dieran al mundo el oxígeno adicional tan grande que no podías dejar de sentirte gloriosamente vivo.

Aparte de la pierna, nada grave había ido mal desde que comenzó a enseñar. Fue algo así como alucinante tener este tipo de estabilidad en su vida ahora, aunque podría ser anodino en ocasiones. Lo que ha cambiado, y parecía crecer un poco más fuerte cada día, fue Jacob Black. Parecía que cada vez que miraba hacia donde él estaba sentado, el niño lo inquiría con fijeza. Esperaba de sobremanera que no hubiera visto a través de su disfraz.

Algunos de los estudiantes estaban luciendo un poco cansados en estos días, todos ellos, los que parecían más grandes y más peligrosos de los estudiantes. Todos eran varones, de modo que tal vez estaban en algún tipo de fantasía adolescente cargada de testosterona acerca de un club de pelea, y pasaron sus noches a puñetazos en el bosque.

Cosas más estúpidas han sucedido, pensó. Lo que era perturbador acerca de este fenómeno era que Jacob era uno de los estudiantes. No estaba seguro de por qué esto le molestaba, pero lo hizo. Algo sobre Jacob le dijo: "Mírame ", y ciertamente no ayudó a que él era el único estudiante con que Harry había tenido alguna interacción real.

No habían tenido ninguna conversación o extraños incidentes de conducción, pero la tensión estaba ahí de todos modos como si fueran a pasar más tiempo juntos de lo que sabía.

Levantó la vista de su plan de estudio y captó la mirada de Jacob de nuevo. Miró hacia abajo, y se preguntó si se había sonrojado ¿Por qué se ruborizaba? Él tendría que hacer una llamada por la chimenea a Hermione y preguntarle lo que debe hacer al respecto. Ella sabría qué hacer. Problemas o sin problemas, Hermione seguía siendo la persona más inteligente que él conocía. Definitivamente no podía decir nada a Martín, que probablemente le diría algo ridículo como que debe dejar su trabajo.

Martin estaba demasiado ocupado estando deprimido por Leah de todos modos. Él sabía y Martín sabía que Leah era lesbiana por razones desagradables, pero no puedes detener algo así como la atracción, ya sea para una lesbiana o un estudiante.

Se quedó paralizado. ¿Realmente acabó de pensar eso? Corría el riesgo de echar un vistazo a Jacob, y Jacob tragó saliva, los ojos todavía intensamente fijos en él.

Bueno, mierda. Esto iba a causar algunos problemas.

000 000

Tan pronto como llegó a su casa, fue a la chimenea y llamó a Hermione. Ella respondió en una toalla, espuma goteando en los extremos de su cabello copioso. A juzgar por el encendido, aspecto satisfecho de sí misma en su cara, o bien no se había bañado sola o estaba en recuperación de algún tiempo de calidad con Neville.

- ¡Harry! ¿Está todo bien?

Resopló, mirando a una burbuja de jabón que cayó desde el final de un bucle y se abrió paso lentamente por su hombro, se curvó en la axila y se dirigió hacia el escote húmedo.

-Estoy absolutamente estupendo ahora que te he visto en esa toalla.

Se rió, ruborizándose un poco más. Ella trató de tirar la toalla, pero eso sólo hizo que se arrastrara más arriba de los muslos. A veces sólo no había suficiente felpa para cubrir la propia decencia.

-Ca-Cállate. ¿Por qué llamaste? Si esto es sólo por razones sociales, sal y regresa cuando me termine de lavar.

-¿Es el lavado de Neville también? -preguntó con inocencia engañosa. Ella agitó el pelo hacia él, y un poco de jabón, penetró en el sistema de fuego y lo golpeó en el ojo.

- Oi, ¡no es lindo!

Ella se encogió de hombros, causando que la toalla se hundiera en el frente: -Te lo merecías. Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo sexualmente frustrado, Harry. Debes salir de tu casa y encontrar algún tonto dispuesto a arreglar el problema. No puedo tenerte viniendo a mí porque no se puedes tener una cita.

-Corrección, he tenido una cita o dos. Ellos sólo no eran alguien con que posiblemente pudiera acostarme.

Ella se sentó en sus piernas, para sentirse más cómoda. En el fondo, vio las piernas desnudas de Neville cruzar la habitación. Siempre se podías reconocer las piernas de Neville; eran gruesas y largas y parecía el tipo de piernas que querías si alguna vez necesitaras escalar los Alpes suizos en una aventura tremenda. Si no fuera por su torpeza, Neville habría sido un atleta formidable.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ella es lesbiana, y piensa que soy una.

-Bueno, serías una si fueras una mujer. Si la forma en que estás echando un vistazo a mis pechos significa algo, es eso. Ahora, Harry, ve al grano. Puedo ver a Neville desde aquí, así que mejor que esto merezca mi atención o te quedarás solo.

-Yo quiero... Tengo... un estudiante que me está poniendo muy incómodo.

Un gesto adorable apareció en su frente. Se preguntó por qué creía que era adorable. Tal vez realmente _estaba_ sexualmente frustrado y sólo destinaba su deseo a cualquier persona razonablemente atractiva que se presentara. Su voz lo sacó de su contemplación.

-¿De qué manera?-Sus ojos se abrieron, y él sabía que ella respondería a su propia pregunta.-¡Oh, mierda! ... mierda, Harry ¿Qué edad tiene ella?

-Él tiene diecisiete, y podría hacer que cualquier modelo elegante sintiera celos. Es hermoso, Hermione.- y como él lo dijo, él sabía que era verdad. Jacob era más que hermoso. Era... bueno, Harry no sabía lo que era, pero sabía que algo había que hacer con respecto a su atracción hacia él antes de que hiciera algo ilegal y potencialmente embarazoso. Estaba más preocupado por la vergüenza y la reputación que daría a Jacob que sobre su registro de antecedentes penales, sin embargo. Él estaba acostumbrado a vivir en el lado equivocado de la ley, pero Jacob era un buen chico. Jacob no se merecía tener un enamoramiento con alguien como él.

O tal vez se imaginaba todo esto, y Jacob estaba mirándolo porque tenía las tetas grandes. Era perfectamente posible. La inanidad de los adolescentes era capaz de congelar el universo, si había una manera de aprovecharlo.

-Tienes que echar un polvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es tu consejo brillante? Hermione, tengo que ver a este chico dos veces por semana, y él me mira todo el tiempo con esos ojos suyos encantadores. No creo que echar un polvo, pueda mágicamente solucionar el problema.- protestó, sin saber por qué sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Ella tenía razón, ¿no? Estaba pensando en cómo su frustración sexual estaba fuera de control (tenía veinte años. Eso no es una buena edad para ser célibe) y debía ponerle remedio y luego ver qué pasaba.

O tal vez simplemente no quería hacerlo con nadie distinto a Jacob.

Harry.-se frotó el rostro.-Has estado allí por casi tres meses. No has tenido sexo durante mucho más tiempo que eso. Y no te atrevas a tratar de decirme lo contrario. No soy ignorante. Sé cuan duro estuviste trabajando. Apenas había tiempo para dormir y comer, y, definitivamente, no tenía tiempo para bañarte, así que ¿cómo podrías haber tenido tiempo para lidiar con tu testosterona? No, Harry, necesitas encontrar a alguien con huesos fuertes y buena resistencia, y tener tus problemas resueltos. Ahora que lo pienso, deberías haber hecho esto antes de ir a la clandestinidad.

-Uf, pero donde voy a encontrar a esta persona maravillosa, dispuesta a jugar inconscientemente de saco de boxeo de mis años de represión…

-Espera. ¿Años?

Eso fue una estupidez. No debería haber dejado que lo supiera. Conociéndola, tendría alguna larga conferencia basada en la investigación de Freud acerca de los efectos de una mala infancia, adolescencia infernal, y edad adulta suprimida pasada por el uso de ropa de señora, todo preparado y esperando en la punta de la lengua bífida para la entrega.

-Hermione, ¿me veo como el tipo de hombre que puede sólo coger a cualquiera? ¡Tiene que ser personal!

-Por supuesto que sí- murmuró: -Mira, vamos a ser honestos. Se trata de Ginny.

-¡No lo es!

Odiaba cuando ella tenía razón.

Y es por eso que estaba en un bar de La Push en lugar de caminar por el bosque como él quería hacer. Su escopeta estaba en su dormitorio, esperando toda pulida y engrasada lista en su envase para un largo viaje interesante a través del bosque. Pero sería quedaría allí hasta la mañana, intacta y sin probar. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de medir a alguien con el que pudiera tener sexo.

Sorbió su cerveza con malhumor, palmeando los cigarrillos en su bolsillo. Él tendría que ir afuera a fumar, pero eso le quitaría tiempo que podría gastar tratando de recordar lo que le decías a un extraño medio borracho en cuyos pantalones querías entrar.

No es que hubiera alguien aquí que quisiera joder.

Pasó media hora sin que nadie siquiera remotamente interesante entrara en el bar, y él perdió su batalla contra el tire seductor de los cigarrillos. Dejó algo de dinero por su cerveza en el caso de que decidiera que no quería volver y saliera. Hubo algunos otros adictos, que no se veían claramente, de pie en la penumbra de las luces de neón tirando humo hacia sus pulmones, pero él no hizo nada para unirse a ellos, teniendo un puesto en el otro lado del frente de bar.

Terminó la mitad del paquete antes de que sus manos comenzaran a estar demasiado insensibles para usar su encendedor. El tráfico de la calle era escaso ahora, pero ruidoso en el que vagaba por las calles de vuelta a su lugar de procedencia. Eran casi las 3 de la mañana, y tenía que dar lección mañana, pero no podía dormir. Su cuerpo entero vibraba con la energía pulsante lenta, no suficiente para seguir una carrera loca, pero suficiente para levantarse.

Pensó que estaba soñando cuando vio a Jacob Negro venir caminando por la calle vacía en nada más que un par de jeans cortados y el ceño fruncido.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 18


	19. Chapter 19

**Parejas:** Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Advertencias: ¡TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

**Autora: Mariel Nihgtstalker**

Capítulo XIX

A Harry casi le da un ataque al corazón, y sus manos se acercaron por instinto para acomodar sus postizos. Estaba confundido cuando sus manos se encontraron carne plana, y miró hacia abajo para ver que había salido en ropa de hombre.

Oh. Esto significaba que era un extraño para Jacob, sólo alguien que pasó a estar apoyado en el lado de un bar en el centro de La Push. Dio una calada de su cigarrillo y contempló lo que esto representaba. Por un lado, esto simbolizaba que tenía que mantener la cabeza baja en caso de que él fue reconocido como alguien muy parecido a una cierta, carente del sentido moda, profesora de Inglés.

Pero también significaba que podía mirar a Jacob, sin ser arrestado.

Se veía como que Jacob fuera a pasar del bar en un arrebato tormentoso, pero se detuvo en el último minuto y llegó gruñendo en sus pasos. Les dio un codazo a varios borrachos en su camino sin mirarlos, y se dirigió hacia el interior. Harry alzó las cejas y se preguntó si lo podía seguirlo hacia adentro sin lucir raro u obvio.

Le alcanzó, y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos en la luz baja antes de que lo viera en una de las cabinas de discutiendo con una de las personas que vinieron más tarde. Él se acercó más, y se quedó casualmente lo suficientemente cerca para que apenas distinguiera lo que estaban diciendo por sobre la música.

-¡…puedes esperar que hagamos esto por siempre! ¡Yo no podría ir a la universidad, pero mis amigos quieren, y esto está realmente dañando sus calificaciones! No podemos buscar para siempre! Fue hace semanas, Sam.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? La tribu necesita ser protegida. ¡Es nuestro trabajo el buscar hasta que lo encontremos!

-¿Qué pasa si" eso "no existe?-La voz de Jacob se hundió en un tono más bajo, de modo que Harry tenía que inclinarse más para captar lo que estaba diciendo.-…sin esperanza... podría haber sido un golpe de suerte... no hay pruebas reales... paranoico…

Harry apenas estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver si uno de ellos pasó a mirar por encima del otro cuando el hombre gritó: _-¡No_ estoy siendo paranoico! Si piensas que puedes hacer mi mejor trabajo, entonces ¡¿por qué no _fuiste_ elegido para dirigir este paquete!

-¡Vete a la mierda, Sam! ¡Vine aquí porque me interesa el paquete, tanto como tú!

Jacob casi lo tiró al suelo cuando se exaltó de vuelta. Harry hizo una vuelta de abeja por la barra y pidió otra cerveza antes de seguirle desde atrás. Su espalda desnuda estaba desapareciendo en un callejón, y se detuvo, en conflicto. Por un lado, no podía caminar con una bebida alcohólica abierta en una ciudad sin establecer el tipo equivocado de atención de los policías, pero por otro, realmente no quería que Jacob destrozara la ciudad en el estado de ánimo en el que estaba. A veces deberías con certeza encerrarte cuando tienes un cierto tipo de mal día.

Decisión tomada, le entregó la botella a la persona más cercana después de tomar un trago largo y partió en la dirección pasada de Jacob. El callejón le llevó a otra calle trasera, alineado con las partes posteriores de almacenes abandonados y los apartamentos por encima de ellos. Más allá de ellos estaban los bosques, que se presionaban sobre la ciudad como un ser sensible.

Jacob se había ido.

Mientras caminaba a casa, se preguntó qué entendía Jacob por 'paquete'.

000

Dos noches después se sintió bien como para dar un paseo por el bosque. Llevaba la escopeta en una mano y verificaba periódicamente que su linterna siguiera trabajando. No podía resignarse a tenerlo todo el tiempo, ya que sorprendía a las criaturas nocturnas y se les escapaban, lo que perturbaba el silencio turgente de la selva.

Su frustración sexual aún latía a través de él como un virus rabioso, pero él lo iba a dejar solo. Tal vez si se ignoraba el tiempo suficiente, se hundiría en una especie de estado monjeril y de repente descubriría que el celibato es la clave para la iluminación espiritual. Y si había una cosa que necesitaba, era la iluminación.

Los últimos días fueron aburridos. Odiaba el aburrimiento con toda la pasión de su alma, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Incluso Leah se estaba comportando, y no de una manera que lo haría sospechar en ella conspirando algo. En realidad, era atenta y muy dulce a su alrededor. Por supuesto, ella se convirtió en su modo tigresa habitual cada vez que Martín vagaba por ahí, lo que le hizo preguntarse si toda su valentía era sólo una máscara que usaba cuando estaba a la defensiva. O tal vez fue al revés, y la reflexiva niña sensible que estaba conociendo era la máscara.

Él quería un cigarrillo, pero no trajo su paquete con él. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta que se sentía como papel tapiz en su lugar.

La reserva no era tan fría con él ahora como lo había sido antes. Estaban acostumbrados a él, o ella, y la señora en el supermercado local en realidad le sonrió ayer cuando compró unas naranjas. Casi se sintió culpable por haber robado el pan y la sopa enlatada hacinados dentro de su falda, pero no lo hizo. Los precios de los alimentos muggles eran astronómicos para su salario. No se debía esperar que pagara por cosas si podía robar y salirse con la suya.

Algo había en el bosque. Si le preguntabas cómo sabía esto, no sabría qué decirte, pero sus instintos no estaban equivocados.

Vio la sombra descomunal de algo enorme que se revolvía a través de los árboles. De inmediato se subió al más cercano, fuera del alcance en caso de que fuera un oso como la última vez.

Se detuvo y lo olió, y luego siguió adelante. Soltó el aire lentamente.

Tenía las piernas temblorosas y doloridas todo el camino de regreso a casa.

000 000

Jacob se cruzó de brazos y con valentía encontró con los ojos de Sam.

-Esta noche sólo demuestra mi punto. Lo único que hay en estos bosques que no sea lo habitual fue uno tipo dando un paseo. Tenía un arma y todo, así que sabemos que no es el tipo que se caracteriza por el uso de cuchillo.

Sam resopló.-Un arma no significa que no va a usar un cuchillo.

Jacob alzó una ceja y con sarcasmo respondió: -Oh, ¿eres un experto? Y además, yo fui el que lo olió, no tú. Olía inofensivo, como todos los demás que hemos pasado en el bosque. Me niego a continuar buscando algo que no existe. Si deseas seguir buscando, puedes averiguarlo sin mí.

-Yo lo secundo.- Leah dijo en un rugido estridente, arrancando un buen mordisco de bocadillo con los dientes.-Quiero decir, no hemos encontrado una mierda y ha pasado casi un mes. No hay nada que buscar.

Sam abrió la boca, probablemente para gritar algo, pero el resto de la manada no lo miraba. Algunos de ellos estaban incluso apoyando sub-conscientemente a Leah y Jacob. Miró a Paul, pero ni siquiera Paul se quedo de su lado. Habían cometido con éxito un motín contra sus órdenes por primera vez, y no sería la última.

Ese fue el momento en que la estructura de poder de Sam comenzó a volcar.

000 000

Fin del capítulo 19


	20. Chapter 20

**Parejas:** Futuro Jacob/ Harry Pasado Harry/Ginny

Futuro Leah/Luna

**Advertencias: ¡TRAVESTISMO! En este capítulo y en los próximos. SI NO TE GUSTA, mejor cierra la página.**

**Autora: Mariel Nihgtstalker**

**N/T: Es te capi está dedicado para aquellos/as que pusieron esta historia en alerta o en favoritos y para los/as que alguna vez dieron su comentario. Me gustaría unos cuantos más por supuesto, siempre alienta saber que algo es bien recibido. Les prometo a quienes lo esperan, que Please Say Something, va a seguir. Aunque me tarde mil años ( o menos) continuaré traduciendo este hermoso y distinto romance entre mi lobito favorito y Potty Potter, je. **

**Antes de que se ponga más largo que el fic en sí mismo, quiero terminar diciendo que estas laarrgasss ausencias son debido a la temida facultad y … a la fiaca. Ésta última, por el desanimo causado por las escasas respuestas y al cansancio producto de la primera. Pero no se preocupen, he recapacitado, me he golpeado cual elfo doméstico contra la pared más cercana por tales pensamientos xD. **

**Sin más que decir, me despido a ustedes, todos los que se toman su tiempo para echar un vistazo a esta historia. **

**Lili**

Chapter Twenty Capítulo XX

El libro se estaba desangrando en tres blocks tamaño oficio ahora, y él trabajó en un cuarto cada vez que podía. Martin quería leer el proyecto, pero no sabía si se sentía cómodo con eso todavía. No había dejado de lado nada, desesperado por los hechos sobre el papel. Él podría reorganizarlo después, y averiguar si quería proteger la reputación de las personas o no. Hubo algunas cosas acerca de Dumbledore de que el mundo no podría estar listo para escuchar. A saber, de que en realidad era el gran líder por lo que era famoso, y que nunca puso un dedo sobre un niño en una forma inaceptable en su vida.

Se frotó la frente y miró el reloj. Era demasiado pronto para cenar, pero sus manos le dolían de escribir. Había ido derecho de vuelta de la cafetería después de charlar con Leah durante unos minutos y comenzó a escribir tan pronto como se sentó en el sofá.

Retomando la pluma con la mano izquierda en lugar de su derecha, con pereza dibujó círculos en espiral en los márgenes del papel. Siempre ha deseado ser ambidiestro. Esa sería una habilidad muy útil para tener.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que había garabateado algo sin pensar en una esquina superior, lejos del cuerpo principal de la tarea. Era un conjunto de iniciales emparejadas unas con otras, como los que hicieron los niños en la escuela primaria cuando estaban enamorados y todo lo que podían pensar era en el para siempre.

JB & HP Miró durante un poco más, pluma en mano para rayarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Las dejó solas, y se levantó para hacerse un té.

El fuego rugió mientras él estaba en la cocina, sorprendiéndole empujó la olla en el pie, cargada de agua.

-¡Ay _carajo!"_

Algo pesado golpeó el suelo en el salón, y él saltó a investigar, agarró un cuchillo de cocina por si acaso. Allí, acurrucado en su piso junto a su compacta bolsa de viaje pequeña (que era mucho más fácil de llevar alrededor que un baúl, con encantamiento para aligerarlo o sin él), estaba Hermione. Mientras observaba, preguntándose si estaba alucinando, se puso en sus manos y rodillas, y se animó con la cabeza para mirar alrededor. Ella lo vio por la puerta y sonrió.

-¡Harry! ¡Es lindo verte fuera de un vestido!

Eso lo sacó de él y él cojeando para ayudarla a levantarse

Eso lo sacudió y él se elevó cojeando para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se sacudió a sí misma y chasqueó cuando vio que cojeaba.

- ¡Oh, pobre de ti, no puedes ayudar, pero si herirte ¿verdad?

Se sentó en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de hervir el agua, esta vez sin contratiempos. Regresó mientras que el calentador de agua hervía y replicó: -Tendría menos posibilidades de lastimarme si la gente me diera una maldita nota cuando fueran a visitarme.

-No seas tonto.-Hermione acarició su bolsa.-Estoy muy atrasada para una pequeña visita. Además, hablé con la Luna y dice que este lugar tiene un montón de espacio... en el sentido de una cabaña.

La tetera comenzó a silbar, por lo que se excusó para servirles un té. Volviendo, cuidadosamente le entregó la taza más bonita y se sentó de nuevo. Puso su pierna y pasó su mano sobre ella, tratando de aliviar los pequeños temblores de dolor corriendo a través de sus nervios.

Ella sorbió su té y luego abrió la boca para decir algo. Se cortó.

-Mione, ¿qué está pasando?

Ella trató de desviar su mirada fija con una sonrisa brillante, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y miró por la ventana.-Yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso".

Tomó una conjetura salvaje, "¿Se trata de Neville? Pensé que ustedes estaban juntos de nuevo.

-Lo estamos, lo estamos.- ella lo tranquilizó, ganando tiempo con un sorbo de té.-Sólo necesitaba un poco, tú sabes, espacio.

Resopló.-¿Estás insinuando que _Neville Longbottom_ no se te da suficiente espacio? Nena, Neville es la definición misma del novio "manos quietas" (1)!

-No ese tipo de espacio, tienes razón, Neville sabe cómo estar cerca, pero no todo al mismo tiempo. Yo sólo... necesitaba aclarar mi mente, y salir de esa maldita casa. Los Aurores están como enardecidos, ya sabes. Me interrogaron de nuevo la semana pasada, acerca de mi ¡_cuenta de lavado en seco!_

-Jesús, ¿es cada vez peor, entonces?

-Puedes decirlo otra vez.-vociferó: -Quiero decir, no te culpo ni nada, y debe ser difícil para ti imaginar cuán fastidiosos pueden ser cuando estás escondido de forma segura y todo, pero me gustaría que no fueras un hombre muy buscado a veces.

-Confía en mí, nadie lo desea más que yo. Hablando de mi ocultándose, ¿cómo estás aquí sin llamar la atención indebida de mí?- Trató de tomar un sorbo de té, pero calculó mal el espacio entre la boca y la taza y golpeó sus dientes. El líquido se derramó sobre la camisa, y ella lo ayudó a quitarlo con los cojines del sofá.

Después de atenderle, le sonrió y se terminó la mitad de su té de un buen trago antes de responder. -Esta es la parte brillante, queridísimo Harry. Hice arreglos para visitar la casa de mis padres y, a continuación tomé la floo pública tras el sabotaje de la mía por lo que tendría una excusa. Una vez allí, tomé el tren a este pequeño bar de mala muerte y usé el de ellos. Estoy seguro de que los Aurores no lo controlan, puesto que únicamente señoras mayores que salen a buscar comida para gatos y borrachos lo ocupan. Y entonces hice el cambio en Nebraska para llegar aquí de un modo incluso más indirecto.

-Eso fue avispado de ti.-fue todo lo que descubrió que podía decir.-Eso es un montón de problemas para pasar sólo para conseguir algo de espacio. Podrías conseguir algo de espacio con alguien que no es un enemigo público, ya sabes.

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió: -Sí, supongo que sí, pero ¿cuántas personas quedan que me conocen como tú? Además, Luna quería que me cerciorara de Deedee. Fue una débil excusa, pero fue todo el empujón que necesitaba.

Como si fuera el momento justo, Deedee voló directamente a la ventana de enfrente de ellos, planeando contra el cristal. Él estuvo a punto de caer su té, y Hermione chilló. Deedee se deslizó por el cristal una pulgada antes de desplomarse en los arbustos que rodeaban la casa.

Se lanzaron a sus pies, dejando sus tazas en el suelo, y salieron al porche. Estirando el cuello, él vio a Deedee arrastrándose por el lado de la casa, obviamente, recuperado de su accidente.

-¿Está bien? ¡Oh, Dios mío, fue tan aterrador!- Hermione jadeó, flotando a su lado. Le tendió la mano para impulsar a Deedee. Como era de esperar, sus dedos fueron mordidos y Deedee voló para sentarse en el hombro de Hermione.

Harry se preguntó por qué siquiera se molestaba.

Una hora más tarde, después de que ella se instaló en la tercera habitación con mantas suficientes para aislarse contra el frío húmedo de Washington, le preguntó lo que iban a hacer de cenar.

-Bueno, ¿de qué tienes hambre? Tengo suministros para...- se fue apagando, advirtiendo la mirada que le estaba dando.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedo quedarme aquí sin que te enojes o te aburras de mí?

La pregunta le cogió desprevenido. Estaba esperando que le dijera de algún tipo de metedura de pata que acababa de hacer. Pensaba en ello. Hermione podía ser dominante, entrometida, y paranoica en un buen día. Estaba también luchando con algún tipo de problema personal que la mantiene evadiéndole en todo lugar en vez de decirlo abiertamente, lo que sólo podía significar lo peor. Además, él tendría que pagar para apoyar a otra boca que alimentar durante el tiempo que ella se quedara. Pero también era _Hermione,_ su confidente y amada mejor amiga, y ella lo necesitaba ahora.

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, para siempre si es necesario.

Ella sollozó, vaciló, y luego se lanzó hacia adelante, como solía hacer cuando era pequeña y lo abrazó fuertemente.- ¡Muchas gracias!

Sólo la sostuvo, descansando en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su vida con él complicaría mucho las cosas, sobre todo si tenía intención alguna de infringir la ley y traer a la fuerza a Jacob a su casa, pero iba a encontrar la manera de tratar con ello. She Ella era parte del mundo muy pequeño que era todo lo que había dejado.

000

Salieron a comer cuando llegó el sábado girando con retraso para celebrar su situación de vivienda temporal. Ella sobre todo leía y vagaba por los bosques cuando él estaba trabajando, y cuando se asomó a su habitación vio pilas y pilas de sus proyectos de investigación ensuciando cada superficie disponible, así que sabía que se estaba fuera de problemas.

Había un lindo lugar italiano en La Push, el mismo que había ido a con Leah, de manera que fueron allí. Ella estaba pagando, por lo que no tenían que hacer una escapada y podrían volver de nuevo sin que sus muñecas fueran abofeteadas.

Fue como Velma, y la camarera levantó las cejas cuando le vio con Hermione. He probably looked like some kind of lesbian player. Es probable que pareciera una especie de reproductor de lesbianas.

Se ajustó el traje de lana antes de sentarse con recato. Bebió un sorbo de agua mientras miraba por encima del menú, la imagen misma de una dama. Él no podía dejar de sonreír, y botar su pierna bajo la mesa. Le dio un empujoncito de nuevo sin mirar, pero una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Dado a que era una ocasión especial y que habían tomado el autobús, ordenaron vino. Y entonces más vino mientras comían. Estuvo apenas consciente mientras comían que se estaban volviendo constantemente más ruidosos, porque el acuerdo de comida parecía haber abierto las compuertas de la conversación. Hablaron como si no lo hubieran hecho en años, todo tipo de recuerdos y secretos tontos que solían pensar que eran importantes cuando eran más jóvenes saliendo como las mareas de lanzamiento de un dique neerlandés.

Otros clientes estaban comenzando a mirar, pero se detuvieron cuando Hermione les dio una contemplación de altivez boreal que se sintieron profundamente avergonzados de sí mismos.

No fue hasta que estaban en el autobús a casa que se puso nervioso hasta el descaro de preguntar lo que había se estaba preguntando desde que ella se estrelló al aterrizar en su sala de estar.

- ¿Hermione?

-¿Mm?- ella se rió entre dientes en su hombro, se revolvió un poco para que su rostro no estuviera tan enterrado en su costado como antes, -¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que Neville cree que estás haciendo aquí?

-Investigando plantas, es en lo que estoy.

-Oh.

-Ajá.

Bien. Al menos no estaban en condiciones hostiles.

000

-¿Adivina a quién vio Cora en la Casa de Pasta de La Push de nuevo?- Leah preguntó a Jacob, irrumpió en su habitación y se sentó en su cama. No levantó la vista de su tarea. Él estaba acostumbrado a que miembros de la manada se detuvieran al azar por su casa, ya que él les hacía lo mismo. Agrupaban áreas de alimentos y de dormir en común entre ellos, lo que condujo a sus padres a la locura, pero en verdad no se les podía ayudar. Algo de comunismo era necesario para todos los estómagos que tenían que ser llenados, y el sueño a horas extrañas adquirido.

-Bueno, ¿no quieres saber? ¡Vamos, muchachón, préstame atención!-demandó ella, agarrando su tarea de ciencias para que no fuera a distraerse con esta. Él gimió y alzó la vista.

-¡Dios, Leah, ya dime y devuélveme mis putas cosas!

Ella se la devolvió y sonrió: -Ese es el espíritu. De todas formas, es alguien que tú y yo y Seth y todos conocemos...

Frunció el ceño -¿Quién? No era Sam, ¿no? Porque si lo fuera, no lo voy a cubrir, esta será la tercera vez esta semana que ha salido sin decirle a ella dónde ha estado, y se está poniendo muy molesta.

-No, es menos jugoso que eso. Velma Hall y una chica británica buenísima tuvieron una cena, y de acuerdo a mi fuente se emborracharon de hecho.

Su pecho se encogió, y él no sabía por qué. No sirvió de nada que había algo agrio en el tono de Lea, más de lo habitual cuando chismeó sobre la gente en la ciudad y donde habían pasado su fin de semana.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué me importaría un carajo?-¿Por qué le importaría donde Velma-Miss _Hall- pasara_ su fin de semana, y con quién?

-No estaba insinuando nada. Acabo de recordar que amas escuchar acerca de la vida personal de tu maestra, así que pensé que sería buena idea compartir. Sabes, siendo compañeros de paquete y todo eso.- le golpeó el hombro, y se acomodó en el suelo.- ¿Te importa si me quedo un rato?

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.-Lo que sea. Cállate nomás.

No pudo relajarse por el resto de la noche, incluso después de que ella se fue.

000

Fin del capítulo 20

Hands-Off: Espero no haber arruinado el significado en inglés. Si lo hice, luego lo corrijo. :(


	21. Chapter 21

**Autora: Mariel Nightstalker**

**Please Say Something**

**N/T: Mil perdones por la demora. **

_Capitulo veintiuno_

.

Los Cullen tenían una perdida. Esto nunca había pasado antes, y ahora no sabían que hacer acerca de las repercusiones o de su propia vulnerabilidad. Un vampiro fue sacrificado en terreno enemigo, pero no por un enemigo que cualquiera de ellos distinguirían. Su familia era en extremo cautelosamente civil a todos los vampiros y fenómenos que conocían sobre su especie en orden de evadir situaciones pegajosas como en la que estaban embrollados.

Carlisle fugo la vista de Edgar, sin querer ver su inevitable pináculo de tormento. Hubo casi un sonido húmedo de él abriendo su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró sin hablar. Carlisle se atrevió a echarle un vistazo, justo a tiempo para ver su cara colapsar como un terremoto. Su cuerpo entero se resquebró como una ampliada muñeca desplomada, se deslizó del sillón hacia el piso, donde permanecía todavía.

Estaba tranquilo, y nadie se movió. El único sonido provenía de las oscilantes paletas de un ventilador de mano sostenido en el puño de un turista vagabundeando a través del bosque media milla lejos, y algo húmedo en la garganta de Edgar.

Una delgada oleada de fluido surgió de su boca, y formó una piscina alrededor de su cabeza. Carlisle dio un gran salto hacia adelante, arrodillándose a su lado y con gentileza lo volteó en su espalda para ver lo que sucedía. Los ojos de Edgar estaban vidriosos y las pupilas no estaban, dejando sólo lo blanco. El fluido negro emanaba de su nariz ahora, y podía sentirlo cayendo de sus oídos hacia su mano donde mantenía su cabeza.

-Mierda…- Emmett murmuró, luciendo tan atónito como el resto. No estaban seguros de lo que pasaba, pero los curiosos estremecimientos de los tobillos y muñecas de Edgar no eran una vista consoladora. Las sacudidas se movieron de sus extremidades hacia lo largo de su cuerpo, y muy pronto estaba golpeándose.

Carlisle no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto que esto le pasara a ninguno, vampiro o humano.

El líquido comenzó a burbujear de su garganta, de repente su cuello chasqueó hacia un lado y vomitó el fluido sobre Carlisle y Esme, quien estaba arrodillada a su lado en el piso. Se echó para atrás por puro instinto, y Edgar se enroscó en una bolita.

Estaba inmóvil, y olieron algo raro. La parte trasera de sus pantalones estaba oscura, y lucia como sangre, como si hubiera vaciado sus entrañas.

Se miraron unos a otros, no estando al corriente qué hacer. ¿Estaba muerto?

Alice se movió alrededor de su esposa y con gentileza le dio una palmadita a Rosalie en el hombro para que ella le diera lugar. Se inclinó y puso su mano sobre el pecho de él, sobre su corazón. La mantuvo ahí por unos minutos, y luego la removió.

-Él ya no está aquí. Carlisle, creo que de verdad está muerto.

000

Había una asamblea para animar al equipo de la escuela el jueves, y algo como una post-fiesta que se iba a mantener por ahí, de la cual los maestros pretendían no tener interés. Todos los estudiantes se apresuraron hacia al cine en la Push para festejar viendo alguna película de estreno, dejando papelitos picados y carteles que recubrían por completa la escuela. Los espumantes vasos de limonada que ellos servían estaban todavía desperdiciándose en el diminuto auditorio escolar como solitarios copos de nieve en la oscuridad de la tarde noche. Con todos fuera en la película o en casa para olvidarse de sus alumnos, esto dejaba a dos buenudos y a Velma para limpiar el gigantesco desastre en la escuela.

Harry estaba en su aula, organizando los papeles para su gran prueba sorpresa que iba a arrojar a sus alumnos el lunes. Dado a que la escuela no tenía cámaras de seguridad y oyó el gruñido del auto del director dejando la escuela hace hora y media, buscó en su cartera su primer suministro de emergencia de whisky. El whisky era muy áspero de tragar, pero se dio vuelta con esto el último fin de semana mientras Hermione estaba comprando una botella de gin y muchas otras más pequeñas de tonic. Ella tenía un gusto ridículo por el gin y tonic, asi que la compensó cuando ella demandó para que consiguieran algo para la casa.

El primer trago ardió, como siempre, pero ya se sentía mejor. Sabía que había aún unos pocos estudiantes en el edificio por ahí, así que mantuvo la botella (que solía ser una muestra de mostaza, pero que él había limpiado) en el piso bajo su escritorio por seguridad. Trató de serenarse, dado a que todavía tenía que caminar a casa y terminar su trabajo antes de eso, pero ,hoy fue especialmente duro y encontró que su autocontrol no estaba en óptimas condiciones. La asamblea hacia los alumnos excitables y propensos a charlas bobas, susurros en clase y gritos en los pasillos. Su cabeza estaba palpitando, y comenzó a tener un tic hace unas pocas horas.

La botella estaba vacía antes de que se diera cuenta, pero tuvo la suficiente energía y empezó a escribir preguntas como loco. Es mejor que esos chicos hayan leído 1984 en profundidad si tienen esperanza de aprobar mañana.

En otro lado de la escuela, Jacob caminaba por ahí con una bolsa de basura en la mano y una mirada disgustada en su cara. Técnicamente su escuela tenía un conserje de limpieza quien se suponía tenía que limpiar el desastre, pero le daban a los chicos con detención la adorable labor de fregar la escuela. Si nadie obtenía detención entonces el conserje limpiaba. Hoy, Embry obtuvo una detención por llegar tarde a tres de sus clases y tenía que estar supuestamente aquí en este momento.

La cosa era que, justo cuando estaba sacando sus cosas de su casillero para ir a ver la película, Embry se deslizo hacia él y se quejó acerca de que su única oportunidad de sentarse al lado de Karen (de quien estaba obsesionado desde 8° grado) estaba arruinada. Fue patético, y Jacob estaba harto de oírle hablar de Karen, por lo que se rindió y se ofreció para cubrirlo, esto quería decir que Embry podía ir al cine, atrapar el próximo asiento a ella, y posiblemente congraciarse consigo mismo de alguna manera.

Esto también quería decir que Jacob pasaría el viernes a la noche fregando la mierda de la escuela.

Sabía que había un maestro en algún lado, pero no estaba al corriente quién era. Si lo supiera, sabría si flojear o no. Si era Ferguson, entonces la jodia no importaba que hiciera. Nigel Ferguson odiaba a todos en la escuela, y todos lo odiaban. Rayos, la entera Reserva lo odiaba. Sus vecinos de seguro lo odiaban también, en esos departamentos de mierda en el que vivía.

Jacob masticó su labio y contempló por última vez el auditorio. No podía ver ningún vaso que había pasado por alto, y todos los papelitos picados no estaban.

Trabajo terminado, cerró la parte superior de su mochila y se dirigió al pasillo hacia la parte posterior de la escuela, donde estaban los contenedores de basura. Ahí fue donde pasó por encima de Vince y la zorra de Klosterman de Forks hace dos años, así que siempre hace un montón de ruido cuando abre la puerta para dar a cualquiera de ahí, tiempo para colocarse la ropa. Contrario a las normas hormonales habituales de la secundaria, él no tenía ningún deseo de ver a sus compañeros desnudos.

Los contendores estaban abandonados, pero se encontró con un par de calzoncillos detrás de un arbusto. Sé encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar, pensando en lo que haría para cenar. Su papá estaría sorprendido de verlo en casa, dado a que pensó que iba a ir con los otros chicos en son de ser solidario con la escuela, por lo que tenía que pensar en una excusa. ¿Quizás podría decir que la película parecía estúpida? Y si se derramaba agua sobre sus pantalones, puede que… no. Eso era tan humillante. Conociendo a su papá les contaría a sus amigotes.

Atrapó una esencia familiar y sus hombros se tensaron. Ahí, al final del pasillo, un vislumbro de una larga y negra pollera desaparecía por el pasillo que conducía a las puertas traseras. Se detuvo, indeciso, por un segundo entero antes de salir disparatado los más silenciosamente posible detrás de ella. Ella estaba caminando hacia las puertas del frente, lento, zigzagueando.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Estaría bien? Ella rengueaba ahora por algún tipo de lesión en la pierna, y él sabía que ella tenía amoratados sus hombros o espalda en algún punto porque se sentaba en una posición rígida a veces. Esperaba que no se hubiera caído y golpeado la cabeza. Y si ella tenía una contusión y fuera a casa y durmiera y no despertara y muriera o estuviera en coma o…

Sus pensamientos continuaron batallando hasta que de un resbalón se detuvieron, en el momento en el que ella se apoyó contra la pared y alcanzó su pollera. Su sangre golpeteaba en sus oídos, y él mantuvo el aliento. Él no podía pensar, y la idea de que quizás no debería estar mirando esto ni se le cruzó por la cabeza.

La mano reapareció agarrando una petaca de color bronce. Le dio un trago profundo, vaciándola. Después de un segundo, cuando ella estuvo allí con su frente contra la pared, levantó su pollera de nuevo y la reemplazo. Ella se rió un poco.

Aire llenó sus pulmones, y lo absorbió con desesperación. Su cuerpo no estaba muy feliz de que no él no respirara.

Ella caminó por un rato más y luego se fue hacia el baño de hombres.

Jake dudó antes de enmendar su mente. Entró al baño y la vio lavándose las manos y luego usar la humedad en ellas para alizar su flequillo, el cual estaba torcido en sus ojos. Se quitó los lentes.

Él desplazó su peso, y ella se dio vuelta deprisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en el baño de damas?- Ella preguntó en un áspero, desconcertado tono. Él sin querer estaba excitado y cruzó sus manos en frente de su entrepierna para ocultarlo. Tosió.

-Eh, este no es el baño de damas.- Servicialmente indicó los orinales, y Miss Hall parpadeó.

-Oh… Que vergüenza.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para decir algo, así que él se ofreció en acompañarla hacia el estacionamiento. Ella zigzagueaba incluso peor mientras iban, y tropezó en los escalones en tanto descendían al cemento. Él concluyó que ella estaba demasiado borracha para ir a casa a salvo por su propia cuenta.

Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él la guió hacia el auto de él, y sumisamente le dejó que la tironeara para entrar. Rodeó el auto, y sintió una extraña sensación de déjà vu mientras ponía el auto en marcha y comenzaba a encabezar el camino hacia su casa. En tanto conducía, la miró por encima, abriendo su boca para fijarse si ella se sentía con nauseas. Ella le gustaba, un montón, pero no la quería vomitando en su auto. Ella estaba cabeceando, su cabeza metida en su pecho. Él mordió su labio, y tentativamente llegó a más. Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, y ella murmuró dormida.

Cuando llegaron, él la cargó/ sostuvo hacia las escaleras. Al llegar a la parte superior, ella se apoyó en su pecho, suspiró, y entonces se disparó sin advertencias abriendo el seguro de su puerta. Con desesperación Jacob quiso seguirla hacia dentro, pero sabía que eso sería estúpido y una traición a su confianza. Era impensable para él, el imponerse a ella, especialmente ahora cuando estaba vulnerable.

Ella tropezó contra su sofá y se cayó, murmurando.-Ay…

Entró, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ayudándola ponerla encima del sofá, caminó hasta su cocina mirando por una taza en la que poner agua.


End file.
